


The Things We Never Wanted

by JayceCarter



Series: Soulmates in the Wasteland [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Angst, Dark, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Marriage, Imprisonment, Infertility, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Postpartum Depression, Pregnancy complications, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 50,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Arthur Maxson wanted to change, to make up for what he'd done, but instead finds himself trapped by the Brotherhood with his new mate, a woman who wants nothing to do with him.Glory wants to hate Maxson, but when they're both forced to endure the Brotherhood's treatment, she realizes he might be the only friend she has.Can they escape the plans the Brotherhood has for them, or will they be too busy fighting each other to fight the real enemy?***This is Part 3 of the Soulmates in the Wasteland series***





	1. Chapter 1

They didn’t lay a hand on Arthur, treating him with the deference he’d grown used to over his life, the same deference now given to his. . . mate.

 

The title felt strange. It was a connection he’d never had. When that bond had clicked into place, when he’d lifted his gaze to meet Glory’s, no surprise happened. He’d suspected their connection meant this, but he’d hoped to be gone before either had to worry. He hadn’t really believed he’d deserve a mate, certainly hadn’t wanted one.

 

His life was nothing but a prison for any mate for him, only made worse by his attempt to escape. He'd never have willingly put her through this, and he knew what was coming. He'd seen his mother, before the death of his father, and he remembered how she'd been pressured to have more children. 

 

The door to their room shut and locked behind them. The room was good sized, inside a bunker near the southern border of the Commonwealth. He’d passed many soldiers on the way in, telling him they’d managed to mount a large expedition. Many of the men were the same ones who had left the Prydwen, so they’d turned back around after Maxson had left.

 

He took a deep breath as he stared across the room at his mate.

 

Alone, at last.

 

Arthur tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder, and in his other arm. The bullets had both passed through, and a single stimpack had been administered in the vertibird, but they still hurt.

 

“You were not supposed to be here,” Arthur said.

 

Glory walked the room, gaze tracing the windows, looking for weaknesses, no doubt. “Something you should learn about me is that I usually do things I’m not supposed to.”

 

Arthur had found that to be true. He hadn't spent much time with her, but she did seem to enjoy annoying others and hated being told what to do. 

 

“We had a plan.”

 

“Back that up, Elder; you had a plan. I had my own plan.”

 

“And your plan involved you being abducted by the Brotherhood? Because if so, I think you should leave all strategic planning to Desdemona in the future.”

 

“Oh, nice one.” Glory sat on the table, staring at Arthur. “I wasn’t going to let you blow your ass up for stupidity.”

 

“And why not? It’s not as if you wanted to become my mate. You’ve made your opinion about me quite clear.”

 

“You’ve got that right. Maybe instinct played a part in it? The whole not wanting your mate to die bullshit?” She pulled off her jacket and folded it on the table behind her. “Whatever it was, just count it as a win for you.”

 

Arthur moved forward until he stood just before her, though he kept his hands away. They hadn’t sealed the bond yet, and he wasn’t going to force that on her. “I think you fail to understand your position.”

 

“I understand that as your mate, they won’t hurt me.”

 

“That is not entirely true. They won’t kill you, but they will expect you to bear my children to continue the Maxson line. Make no mistake, this is a prison. It may have nice amenities and polite guards, but you have no freedom here.” Arthur yank his gaze away. “Nor do I.”

 

“Yeah, well, kids are something you aren’t getting from me.”

 

Arthur rubbed his hand over his face. He wanted to reassure her, to tell her it would be okay, but that would be a lie. He refused to lie to her. Glory deserved to understand what the Brotherhood would expect, what they’d fight for. “When you gave yourself to the Brotherhood, you stopped being able to make that choice. They have been waiting for me to find a mate for longer than they’d like. It was one reason they sent me to the Commonwealth, in hopes I might find a mate here. Distance seems to play a role. They will pressure us both, and manipulate us, and if we remain here, they will win eventually.”

 

Before she could respond, the door opened and Kells entered.

 

“Elder Maxson, it is good to see you again. When I heard you were aboard the returning vertibird, I will admit, I was intrigued. My understanding was that you had defected. Imagine my surprise to find you coming home to us. I’d expected to have to send a party after you soon to retrieve you.”

 

Arthur turned, keeping Glory behind him. He didn’t want Kells looking at her, wanted to be a buffer between them.  Even though Glory was more than capable of taking care of herself, this was Arthur’s world. He understood it. “That is an exaggeration. I left because I needed to gather the truth about Paladin Danse myself. He was a loyal solider for years, and I needed to hear it from him directly.”

 

“And what did you find?”

 

Arthur pulled the bloodied dogtags from his pocket and threw them to Kells. “That he was a machine that needed to be put down.”

 

Kells held the tags, rubbing his thumb over them. “That matches the story the pilot gave us. And what of Knight Rhys?”

 

“Rhys shot at me without provocation. He said he wanted the glory of killing Danse for himself, so I was forced to fire back.” The perfect lie. As the last Maxson, Rhys was supposed to know he was untouchable. No would blame him for defending himself, because his life meant more than anyone else’s.

 

“There is one more part to this. The solider from the vertibird has said you claim to have a mate.”

 

Arthur’s shoulders tightened at the promise in that voice, at the way Kells said mate. The man could already see the little Maxsons, the way they’d secure a future for the brotherhood. “Yes. It is true.”

 

“Well, let me see her.”

 

Arthur went to argue, but Glory hopped off the table and came around. She set her hands on her hips, cocking one to the side, eyes sharp.

 

Kells reached his hand out. “Welcome to the Brotherhood, Ma’am.” He pulled his hand back when it became clear Glory wasn’t going to shake his hand. “We’re glad to have you here.”

 

“Then you clearly don’t know me well.” She winked, drawing a groan from Arthur. “Maxson here seems to think I’m a prisoner.”

 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Kells responded.

 

“So I can leave?”

 

“I wouldn’t say that either.”

 

“So, a prisoner then. Excellent.” She clapped her hands and her voice cheered up, like it was the best news she’d heard in weeks.

 

Kells frowned, tilting his head. “Excellent?”

 

“Yes. I’ve been a prisoner lots times. Nothing I love more than dealing with assholes who think they can control me. So, if you want to make me a prisoner? Excellent. It's your funeral.”

 

Kells said nothing back at first, as if she’d stunned him. Arthur had to admit, he enjoyed the look on Kells normally smug face. Leave it to Glory to confound him. Kells hadn’t dealt with anyone like Glory.

 

There might not be anyone like her.

 

Too quickly, Kells shook it off. “I assure you, you are out of your league here. You may be used to dealing with raiders and filth, but this is the Brotherhood of Steel. You are not capable of standing against us. But, this doesn’t need to be unpleasant for either of you. Of course, Elder, given the recent issues, you will be under guard until we are again sure of your allegiances. You both will have guards to ensure your safety and cooperation. And you, Ma’am, will begin immediately attempting for heirs.”

 

“Oh, that’s not happening. See, I’m not really the motherly type.”

 

“That is not a problem. Heirs will be raised at the Citadel, by more appropriate influences. We will be returning you both to the DC Wasteland soon, once the last of our business is complete here. Is there a chance you are already pregnant?” Kells allowed his gaze to drift between the two before his lips tilted upward. “The bond is not sealed yet, is it? Neither of you has reached for the other, kept distance between you. I would know if this occurred before you left, Elder, which means this is new.”

 

Arthur took a step backward. “Don’t do this, Kells.”

 

“The bond needs to be sealed. There is no reason for this to be difficult for anyone. I am not asking either of you for anything outrageous. The future of the Brotherhood relies on the Maxson line continuing. Please.” Kells waved his hands between the two of them. “Go ahead. It will only take a moment.”

 

Arthur shook his head. Glory could still leave right then. Without their bond being sealed, she wouldn’t require his touch. She could still be free. “No. I will not.”

 

“I’m a fan of fuck no, personally. I hate subtly” Glory inspected her nails like nothing in the room mattered.

 

Kells reached out and gripped Arthur’s shoulder where the wound he’d taken for Glory was. Of course Kells would have noticed it. He cranked his hand down.

 

Arthur refused to make a sound, but a sharp intake of breath he couldn’t hide.

 

“Will you cooperate?”

 

“No,” Arthur said, despite the waver in his voice from the pain. Nothing like someone squeezing a new wound to cause some breathlessness. “I will not tie her to me against her will.”

 

Glory sighed and walked toward them.

 

“Don’t do this,” Arthur said. “You don’t have to.”

 

“Yeah, I do. Either I do this or they force us to anyway. You need to learn to pick your battles. It’s fine.” She shook her hand like it tingled before reaching up. She could have touched his hand, anything, but she drug her fingers over his cheek.

 

They both inhaled quickly as the bond sealed.

 

Kells released Arthur. “Very good. Was that so difficult? Your mate will need to be examined by Cade and you will need your wounds tended to. He will come to this room for the exam and treatment shortly. Please do not fight him, we will then be forced to restrain you and that isn't the direction I'd like this to go. We will continue this conversation tomorrow.”

 

“I have a name,” Glory snapped.

 

“Your name doesn’t matter. The only thing about you that matters is your uterus. The fact that you can continue the Maxson line is the only worth you have here. Do not mistake anything we do for you as an indication of your own personal worth.” He set a hand on her lower stomach.

 

Arthur took a step forward, but one of soldiers by the door lifted his gun.

 

Glory smiled, that sweet smile that would have had Arthur taking a step backward, the one that said she had something planned only she would enjoy.

 

Kells didn’t know that smile. He leaned in closer, hand still on her lower stomach, fingers spread. “This is all you’re worth to us.”

 

Glory lifted her knee, nailing Kells in the balls. “Ah, looks like you’re worth a little less, now.”

 

Kells recovered too fast, though the way he sucked in breath said the hit hurt more than he let on. He grasped the hair on the unshaven side of her head and yanked her head back. “Watch yourself. You need only to bear children, and that doesn’t require you to be in perfect health.” He released her, pulling hand back as if trying to save face, then turned to leave.

 

She laughed softly behind him. “Glory.”

 

Kells paused by the door, then looked over his shoulder. “What was that?”

 

“My name. It’s Glory, like the Angel of Death. I’d tell you to remember it, but trust me, by the time I’m done with you, you’ll never forget it.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 “That was not a smart response.” Arthur moved through the room, checking drawers and tables. “Getting him to trust us would work better than antagonizing him.”

 

“In case you’ve forgotten, I’m a heavy for a reason. I’m better with grenades and miniguns than subterfuge.” Deacon had tried to show her the ropes, to teach her to deal with targets, but she’d never managed. It was probably spite, if she were honest. She’d had to pretend in the Institute, pretend to be a good little synth, to do as she was told. She refused to pretend or play by anyone elses game ever again.

 

“Well, try to learn. This game is a delicate balance.”

 

A knock on the door had them turning. Arthur pushed Glory behind him, and she rewarded him with a kick to his calf.

 

A man walked in, face impassive but eyes kind. He nodded toward Arthur. “Elder.”

 

Glory could see him from peering around Arthur’s side, despite the way he’d wrapped an arm behind her to keep her there.

 

“Hello, Cade.”

 

Cade lifted an eyebrow as he noted Glory behind Arthur, though he couldn’t see much. “I assure you, I am not here to harm your mate. If you’d like, I can attend to your wounds first.”

 

Glory shoved away Arthur’s grip and stepped out.

 

Even if she’d never been one for Deacon’s games, she could read people, and Cade seemed like good people. Not to mention, she knew he was the one who had given Haylen the mate serum. He couldn’t be all bad then, right?

 

And even if he was, she lacked options.

 

“Hi. I’m Glory.” She stuck her hand out and shook his hand.

 

“Hello, Glory. I am Knight-Captain Cade, the doctor. Captain Kells asked me to come and check on the Elder’s wounds and also perform a routine examination on you, including fertility.”

 

Arthur answered. “I don’t need my wounds checked. I was already given a stimpack. A few bullet wounds are nothing.”

 

Cade set a bag down on the table. “Elder, please. We both know this will need to occur, and I’d rather not have it happen with guards.”

 

Arthur looked as if he wanted to argue, but he nodded before taking his coat off. It came off slow, his face tightening as he moved. Glory knew he’d been shot, but she hadn’t thought much about it. Arthur was good at hiding wounds.

 

Blood had colored his shirt beneath, but his hands worked quickly at the buttons. Slowly, his chest came into sight, and Glory couldn’t help but tear her gaze away.

 

The last thing she needed was any temptation, especially since he was already tempting fully clothed.

 

Cade crossed out of Glory’s line of sight, and they exchanged simple comments. Did he hurt? Did he need anything for pain? What to look for in terms of infection. They mentioned the explosive device and Cade removed it. 

 

After a moment, the conversation drifted off. The rustle of clothing, again.

 

“I’m decent,” Arthur said, amusement lacing his words.

 

Glory turned back around. “Not sure I'd agree.”

 

Cade faced Glory, taking a deep breath before speaking. “His wounds are healing well. Now, I have been asked to perform a basic medical examination on you. I want to make sure you have no preexisting conditions I should know about, and have medical records for you in the event you require treatment.”

 

Glory folded her arms across her chest. “Go on, say what you don’t want to say. I’m not one to mince words.”

 

“I am aware that the expectation is that you become pregnant. I also can tell this isn’t welcome news for either of you. The guards at the door tipped me off. I wish I could do something, but we are where we are.”

 

All the desire to snap at the man drifted away. She knew exactly how it felt to be a cog in a system you couldn’t fight. He was as trapped as the rest of them. If he failed to do his job, he’d suffer and they’d just send someone else in, someone who might not be as kind.

 

“It’s okay. We all have shit jobs sometimes, huh?”

 

Cade nodded, digging into his bag to pull out a large men’s button up shirt. “I brought this for you to wear for the exam. I thought it might make you a little more comfortable.”

 

“How thorough is this exam supposed to be?”

 

He turned his back to her. “Very thorough. We need to do a fertility test which means a pelvic exam and an ultrasound to check your ovaries. It won’t take long.”

 

“You are not performing a pelvic exam on her.” Arthur’s voice had dropped low, a rough sound Glory hadn’t heard from him before. His half of their link had nothing but anger, possessiveness. “There is no way I’m allowing that. Kells can go to hell-“

 

“-shut up, Maxson. This isn’t Cade’s fault. If he says no someone else will do it. It’s fine. It won’t be the first unpleasant medical exam I’ve had.”

 

Arthur didn’t turn, staring at her, lips in a tight line, tension coursing through him. He was all sorts of fuck no right then, but what did it matter? Neither of them had options. She could scream and curse as well, but fuck, she hadn’t been lying. The Institute hadn’t exactly been a party, and medical exams were required.

 

She’d rather endure it with some dignity than to have guards hold her down for it.

 

“I’m sorry,” was all he said before turning his back as well so she could change.

 

Glory took off her shirt and pants, then hesitated at her underclothing. Then again, he said he was doing a pelvic. Fucking perfect. The last time she’d had sex had been. . . a long-damned time ago. She slid off the underclothes and pulled on the dress shirt. Two buttons were missing, so when she moved, it opened and revealed a peek of skin at her navel.

 

Better than nothing.

 

“Okay,” Glory said, drawing her hands into fists to keep from wrapping her arms around her. Don’t show how much she hated this. “Not you, Maxson. You keep your eyes over there.”

 

He said nothing, but did as she said, his back to her.

 

Cade slid on a pair of gloves before starting. He was quick, efficient, but gentle. “Have you ever had surgery or any serious illness?”

 

“No illnesses, but I’ve had a couple surgeries. Just good old fashioned stitching me back together shit. I think a doctor yanked my gallbladder at one point. I assume I didn’t need it because I’m still alive.”

 

Cade handed her a sheet and had her sit on the mattress. She used the sheet to cover her legs and crotch while he lifted her shirt, feeling her abdomen.

 

“The scar looks good. You had a good doctor.”

 

Carrington was a lot of things, but he was a good doctor. “He hasn’t killed me yet.”

 

“Any long-term problems I should know about? Migraines? Fainting spells? Pains? Genetic or family problems that could complicate pregnancy or a child?”

 

“Got no family history I know of, and nothing is wrong with me.” She knew better than to tell him she was a synth. The Brotherhood’s opinion on them was not a closely held secret.  

 

“Your cycles?”

 

She tensed at that question. That was one Carrington didn’t ask, probably because it didn’t matter to synths. At least, it didn’t use to matter. Now? Well, now it seemed she could potentially become pregnant, something she’d never had to consider before.

 

Cade sighed and came in closer. He dropped his voice, though Glory was sure Arthur could still hear them. “I’m sorry about the questions. This is important, though.”

 

Glory spoke back, same low voice. “Fine. They’re normal, totally regular. Twenty-Eight days, nothing special, just ended mine so I’ve got another twenty days or so.”

 

Cade nodded and stepped back, writing it down in his chart. “Go ahead and lay back. Normally I’d have a table with stir-ups, but we can only do what we can do.”

 

Glory hesitated, her lungs full of rocks, body not wanting to cooperate.

 

She lay backward because what other choice did she have, really?

 

#

 

Arthur forced his feet to stay still. It was the hardest thing he’d ever done. Someone else was touching his mate, forcing her to undergo an exam she didn’t want, and now they were going to do a pelvic on her?

 

His fists closed. He was still Elder Maxson, and the idea his mate suffered for it, for him, had his temper slipping. Their link had released little but annoyance from her, the only thing that kept him still.

 

The bed creaked, and he knew she was laying down. That annoyance shifted to fear, the first signs of panic bleeding in.

 

“Relax your legs, please. I’ll try to make this as quick as possible.”

 

Cade was a good man. Arthur repeated that to himself over and over. It was the only thing keeping him from killing the doctor. He didn’t have a choice in any of this either.

 

Glory inhaled sharply, and pain drifted through their link.

 

Enough. Far past enough.

 

She could scratch at him all she wanted, but he wasn’t about to ignore her while she hurt, not when this was all his fault.

 

Arthur turned. Glory laid on the bed, a sheet over her legs so he couldn’t see anything, but she’d pressed  her eyes shut.

 

He sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his. “Breathe.”

 

“I’m sorry, but when was the last time someone shoved anything into your vagina? Never? Then don’t you dare try to coach me.” Still, even as she snapped, Glory gripped Arthur’s hand.

 

“I’m sorry. We’re almost done.” Cade lifted one hand to her stomach, pressing down, the other hand still below the sheet.

 

Glory winced again, a soft whimper escaping her lips. She pulled in a shuddering breath when Cade pulled away.

 

“Everything looks good. Now, just the ultrasound.” He lifted a device Arthur hadn’t seen before. Then again, it wasn’t as if Arthur spent much time around women having pelvic exams. He hooked a wire into a small screen he set on the table. “We do not usually have many ultrasound machines, but because of having Maxson with us, the Citadel ensured we had all potentially required items for pregnancy. Should you conceive, this will allow us to see the child developing. It uses soundwaves to create a picture. For now, we will be able to look at your ovaries to ensure there are no obvious problems. You’re going to want to relax again.”

 

“You’re putting whatever that is inside me, aren’t you? Yeah, I’m not opening my eyes.” She tightened her grip on Arthur’s hand.

 

He lifted his other hand and stroked it across her face. Damn it, he wanted to take this away from her. Not just the pain, but the humiliation. Nothing like “here, have a demeaning exam” as a way to say hello to your new mate.

 

“I’ll be gentle.” Cade’s voice was soft in the room.

 

“Fuck gentle. Just be quick, please.”

 

Cade nodded, the wand disappearing beneath the sheet. Glory tensed, cheek twitching, but she didn’t say a word. Cade’s gaze moved to the screen, eyebrows drawn together as he studied it.

 

After a moment, he pulled the wand back. “That’s it. We’re done. Everything appears good and I see no specific barriers to your ability to conceive.” He cleaned the wand, removed his gloves, and gathered his gear.

 

Glory sat up, pulling the sheet to keep her covered.

 

“You may have some cramping over the next few days. If there are any problems, please talk to me. I know this isn’t what you want, that this isn’t what either of you want, but I want to do what I can to make it as easy as possible.” Cade stared at the floor, the bag over his shoulder.

 

Glory answered, her voice full of humor he didn’t feel through their link. “It’s fine, Cade. Haven’t had any action in a while, and fuck knows I’ve had lays worse than that. Go on and stop worrying about it.”

 

Cade nodded, but tension remained on his face as he left.

 

“Why were you kind to him?” Arthur turned on the bed so his back was to Glory, giving her some privacy.

 

“Not his fault. You can tell this wasn’t exactly his plan for a nice night. I’ve been forced to do enough shit in my life, I know how that wears on people. Not about to kick him when he’s already kicking himself.”

 

“Thank you. He is a good man, and that isn’t always an easy thing to be, I’ve found.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how, yet, but I will find a way to get you out of this.”

 

“In case you’ve forgotten, I don’t need you to get me out of shit. I can take care of myself just fine.” She winced again when she scooted over, against the wall, and laid down. “Turn off the light and get in the bed already.”

 

Arthur frowned but went to turn the light off. “You’re going to let me sleep in the bed?”

 

Glory scooted beneath the blanket, but kept her back to him. “You took a bullet for me, that earns you the right to sleep in the bed. Besides, I’ve managed to sleep beside Tom before, and even you can’t be worse than that.”

 

“Thank you for that resounding show of affection.”

 

“I already made it clear, there isn’t any affection. I still hate you. Now, take your pants off because I will not have jeans scratching me in the middle of the night. And keep your back to me; if I back into any erections, you won’t be happy with my response. Though, I doubt you’ll have to worry about erections for a while after that.”

 

Arthur shook his head as he followed her directions, always along the line between scandalized and charmed by her. He got into the bed, his knees hanging off the edge so he could leave space between them.

 

In the darkness, their link become the only thing to focus on. Her breathing never changed, no telltale signs of tears, no sobs or gasps, but through their link he could feel the sorrow, the fear, the anger. It swirled through her, consuming her until he was amazed she could lay there as calm as she had.

 

“Glory-“

 

“-Don’t you dare. I don’t give a fuck what this link tells you, what’s in my head is mine. It’s private, and it’s mine, and no one gets to dig through it or ask about it. So I suggest you shut up and go to sleep.”

 

He sighed, wanting to do something but knowing he had nothing to offer, that she wanted nothing from him. Instead, he pulled the blanket over himself. “Goodnight, Glory.”

 

“Goodnight, Elder.” She spat the title, the way she always did, the way she’d never use his real name. Always Elder, or Maxson, or Elder Maxson if she was feeling like mocking him.

 

He wanted to hear his real name on her lips. Wanted to hear her whisper Arthur, to smile and use his name, to form something between them.

 

He closed his eyes so he could pretend, for a while, that tomorrow wouldn’t come.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Arthur woke, frowning. What was wrong with the Prydwen? A rhythmic pounding filled the room. He cracked his eyes open.

 

No, not on the Prydwen.

 

Right.  They were at the base. He and his mate.

 

And that explained the noise.

 

Glory had changed into a tank top of sweats, far too large for her. The tie of the sweats were pulled tight to keep them up. Probably ones meant for him. It made him wonder what they’d left for her that she’d found so objectionable.

 

She crouched, kicked her legs backward, did a push-up, hopped her feet forward, then stood again. She repeated this same repetition over and over. Sweat poured off her face, drenching her shirt.

 

He sat up, feet striking the floor. She didn’t notice or didn’t care.

 

That’s when he felt it. Pain?

 

“Glory,” he said, not wanting to startle her.

 

She didn’t turn, didn’t slow. “What?”

 

“Stop this. You’re hurting yourself.”

 

“No, this isn’t hurting me.” She didn’t even slow, the same up and down repetition, never deviating like she’d done it a million times.

 

Arthur stood to grab her, to stop this before she seriously harmed herself. Before he could do more than rise, Glory had twisted away.

 

That’s when he saw it. Her hands shook, even as she squeezed them tight.

 

Right. Contact.

 

He went to say something, but she held her hand up to silence him.

 

“I don’t want to hear a word.” Glory walked to the door and kicked it, hard. Hard enough it was a shock she hadn’t broken a toe. “I suggest you get that asshole in here before I do something tempting like use a chair leg to give myself a hysterectomy.”

 

Arthur scrambled to put his pants back on, since he didn’t need to have a conversation with Kells or anyone else in his underwear. “Lovely, Glory. Remember what I said about playing the game?”

 

“I’m playing my game, Elder. I told you before, I refuse to play yours.”

 

The door swung open and Kells came in, Cade on his heels. “What did you want, ma’am?”

 

“I need to go outside.”

 

“Why? You have a restroom in this room, you will have breakfast brought soon, what reason would you have for going outside?”

 

Glory stuck her hands behind her, the motion slow, like she was trying to pretend it was just a natural adjustment. “I need fresh air. I don’t like closed spaces. I want to be able to jog and I can’t do that here.”

 

“This isn’t a resort.”

 

Cade spoke up. “Actually, sir, stress is not good for her. Women who experience high levels of stress and anxiety are less likely to conceive. I understand the security concerns, but if you can’t keep her relaxed, the odds of conceiving go down drastically. Also, exercise is very good for her, both in order to become pregnant and during her pregnancy.”

 

“You’re telling me we should let her treat this place like her own personal get away?”

 

“No, sir. I am telling you that, medically, if you wish her to conceive, you must take into account more aspects of her health than just intercourse. The courtyard has more than enough guards to ensure she can’t escape. I know you’re wanting her to be pregnant by the time we reach the Citadel, so I would think you’d choose to take advantage of every edge you can have.”

 

Kells frowned, like he knew he was being manipulated but also couldn’t find any fault with the logic. “Very well. However, you will dress appropriately. Despite the strange circumstances, you are the future Mrs. Maxson. You cannot walk around dressed like. . . that.” Kells waved his hand at her. “Was the clothing provided not acceptable?”

 

Glory kept her hands behind her. “If you think for one moment I am going to parade around in a dress you have another think coming. I’ll go out there naked before I put on that thing, and I’m going to guess you don’t think anyone should see that.”

 

“No, that would not be a good first impression. Very well, you may remain in that until something else is found. By the time we reach the Citadel, I expect we will have you properly dressed and behaving as a Maxson wife should.”

 

“Don’t count on it.”

 

Kells pulled his shoulders back. “I suppose we’ll see. I will speak with the guards and they will escort you both out within the hour.” He did not wait for a response, turning to leave.

 

#

 

Glory set her forehead against the metal of the door. It was an interior door, so the metal cooler her skin, helping the sweat.

 

She’d wanted to go out immediately. She wanted as much distance between her and Arthur as possible.

 

The shaking had woken her, the pain that had started in her head, like the start of a flu. Now everything ached. The exercise had helped, maybe only because it distracted her, because it replaced one pain with another.

 

“Why? If I can help, why allow this?”

 

She twisted, leaning her back against the cold metal. “I’m stronger than this bullshit.”

 

“It’s not bullshit. It’s basic biology. You wouldn’t eat something poisonous just because you thought you should be stronger than it.”

 

Glory lifted an eyebrow.

 

“You didn’t.”

 

She smiled, letting the memory distract her. “Tom made some serum out of battery acid and who knows what the fuck else. Carrington told me it would fry me, but I told him I was tough enough. I let Tom inject that shit right into my arm.”

 

“Well, clearly you lived.”

 

Glory held her arm out to show the radiation burn from wrist to elbow, not as deep as a ghouls, but in the same lattice pattern. “Yeah, I lived. Carrington stopped trying to tell me what I could and couldn’t do after that.”

 

“I’ve seen mates who have gone too long, Glory. It isn’t pretty.”

 

“Good thing I haven’t tried to be pretty in a long time.” She took a deep breath, hoping that maybe relaxing would slow the shaking. Maybe it would stop the pain.

 

“I don’t like to see you in pain.”

 

“Are you going to force me?”

 

He shook his head. “No. Because of me, you’re being forced into too much already. As much as it kills me, I won’t force you to accept my touch. It’s your choice. I do need you to understand that I am here, that I do not want you to hurt, and that I’m willing to help.”

 

Glory nodded and moved to the chair so she could collapse until she could jog.

 

#

 

The sun beat down on Arthur’s shoulders even through his shirt. He’d left his battlecoat in the room, the heat too much to suffer through.

 

Glory ran past him, her tenth lap. She had stamina, he had to admit. Though, he suspected stamina had burned out and now she ran on pure determination.

 

Cade sat beside Arthur. “How long as she been at it?”

 

“Too long.”

 

“She can’t continue like this.”

 

“I know, but what am I supposed to do? I will not force myself on her.”

 

“She’s stubborn. They must make them stubborn.”

 

Arthur went still. “Excuse me?”

 

Cade kept his voice casual. “I did a full exam on her. Others may not know what they are looking for, but I do. How is this possible?”

 

“Nora Jacobs. She found out there was a block in place that stopped the mating bonds from forming, and she destroyed it.”

 

“Can she bear children?”

 

Arthur shrugged. “According to my sources, yes, but I don’t believe it has ever happened before, so I don’t know.”

 

Cade nodded, eyes on Glory who still pushed herself around the yard. “Before you need to ask, I won’t tell anyone. I don’t know how this could complicate her care, but I won’t tell anyone. I doubt anyone else would know.”

 

Glory stumbled forward, legs tripping and sending her onto her hands and knees, hard.

 

#

 

Glory’s knees hit the dirt, rocks digging in through her sweats. She could barely draw air in, and the shaking had spread to her legs. She’d pushed herself, taking lap after lap, but even her legs would give out at some point.

 

Her stomach cramped, her fingers digging into the ground as she tried to keep her food down. It was a losing battle, and before she knew it, she’d started to throw up.  

 

Cade dropped to the ground beside her, placing a hand on her back. “It’s okay.”

 

She heaved, entire body shaking until she could gasp in a breath. “Fuck. Breakfast was better going down.”

 

“That’s typically the case.” Cade pulled a rag from his pocket and handed it over for her to wipe her mouth. “This cannot continue.”

 

“I like you. Please shut up so I don’t stop liking you.” It was true, she did like him. She felt sorry for him. If he lectured her she’d have to reevaluate that decision.

 

Cade didn’t move away. “You want to get out of this, right? You want to escape?”

 

“Nope. Happy to live here the rest of my life. Who could say no to nightly pelvic exams.” Her joke came out weak, but she tried it anyway.

 

“You will eventually end up pregnant. Do you want that child to be born here? To be stolen away? I know the answer, I can see it. How will you protect yourself or the child if you’re too weak to fight? Too weak to run? Taking care of yourself is your best bet to get out of this.”

 

He was right. Glory was all for rebelling when it made sense, but you didn’t fight a battle you couldn’t win. Doing things out of spite wouldn’t help you if you ended up dead. If she allowed herself to stay this weakened, she’d never get away from the Brotherhood, never manage to destroy them.

 

She needed to listen, to not let herself get to this condition.

 

Glory met Cade’s gaze, her face red and covered in sweat. “You’re are one manipulative son of a bitch, you know that?”

 

“Yes, I am, but you know I’m right.”

 

Yeah, she did. As much as she hated it, she needed Arthur. She looked up and met his gaze, a question there. Would he help?

 

He didn’t hesitate, didn’t negotiate, didn’t force her to beg or explain or even ask. He only nodded and stuck his hand out.

 

“No. Not here, not out in the open. I don't need anyone watching me.” She shoved herself to her feet. “Back in the room.”

 

Arthur stood and nodded. “Whatever you want.”

 

The walk back dripped silence, with Arthur ahead and Glory feeling like a walk to a deathclaw nest. All she repeated in her head was that she needed to get out of there, and she couldn’t do it like she was. His touch was no different than eating food when captured. You needed your strength. It didn’t need to be more, didn’t need to mean anything. Just survival. Just biology.

 

Maybe if she said it enough, it would be true.

 

When the door locked behind them, closing them in together, Glory knew the only way this could happen, one way she could do this, the way for her to stay in control. 

 

She stayed with her back against the door. “On your knees.”

 

He followed the order without argument, and the sight of Arthur Maxson dropping to his knees in front of her was something that almost made all the bullshit worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur swallowed hard when his knees pressed into the ground. Had he ever been on his knees in front of anyone before?

 

No, this wasn’t a position he’d taken. No one else could force him to his knees let alone get him to go there on his own. Yet, when Glory had told him to, his body had started to move before he’d even considered it. When it came down to it, if she wanted him on his knees, he would get on his knees.

 

She walked up until she was just in front of him. “Keep your hands by your side. This goes my way.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“You say that now, but can you actually do it? You don’t seem like the type to behave well.”

 

A shudder ran through him, a reaction he hadn’t expected. What was it about that even tone she had? “I’ll be still.”

 

“Good.” She reached forward, her hand sliding over his cheek despite the shaking. Her other hand slid over his head, wrapping in his hair to keep him still. “Where did you get this scar?” Her fingers traced the deep scar on his face.

 

“Deathclaw. I was thirteen.”

 

“So young. How old are you now?”

 

“Twenty.” He groaned as her fingers moved over his beard, then to his throat.

 

Her hand in his hair remained in a tight grip, like a reminder for him. “Twenty? Fuck, you’re almost a kid still.”

 

His shoulders tightened in annoyance. People questioned his age constantly. They liked to force him into power, but then mock him for his age. “I am not a kid. I’ve trained since childhood to fight, to lead.”

 

“And yet here you are, on your knees in front of me. Why?”

 

“You are my mate.” The words were simple to him. It was written somewhere in his genetic code. She was his mate, he needed to provide for her, he needed to care for her. It didn’t matter what she needed, he’d give it.

 

“That doesn’t buy you shit, you know that, right? I’ve dedicated my entire life to helping my people, and you've spent your life destroying us. Just because you make a last-minute ship jump doesn’t mean I trust you, it doesn’t mean I want you, and it sure as fuck doesn’t mean I need you.”

 

“I know you don’t trust me. I’ve done things I’m not proud of for a cause I thought was right. I’ve realized. . . perhaps I was mistaken.”

 

Her fingers dipped beneath the collar of his shirt, stroking over his chest. “Perhaps? That’s a pretty fucking big understatement.”

 

“I know. I’m trying to make up for it, to be better.” The muscles in his arms flexed as he fought to keep still. He wanted to reach out, to pulled her down into a kiss, to do. . . something.

 

Not like he had any idea what to do, but damn it, he’d figure it out for her.

 

“You think you can make up for something like that? You think a little touching is going to make me forget?” Her gaze dropped down his front to linger on his crotch and, yes, the obvious erection there. “Typical man, you think you’ve got a dick that’s going to make me forgive you for all the shit you’ve done? Because, let me tell you, I’m not a girl who is swayed by cheap orgasms. I can take care of myself just fine.”

 

And that only made him harder. It made him want to prove to her that he could please her, that he could give her something she couldn’t give herself. It didn’t matter that he lacked experience, he wanted her. If she’d fallen at his feet he wasn’t sure how he’d react, but this? This woman who didn’t even tremble beneath his glare, who seemed as if walking away was no issue to her? This drew him.

 

“I’ll prove it to you. You will trust me, and you will want me.”

 

“Confident, aren’t you, Elder?”

 

“Call me Arthur.”

 

She leaned in, and he thought for a moment she’d kiss him. Instead, she passed his lips, her cheek brushing his, before she pressed her lips to his ear. “I call people by the names they’ve earned.” She bit down on his earlobe, a sting that had him arching his back and digging his hands into his own thighs to keep still. She pulled away. “I call you exactly what you’ve always been to me, exactly what I see when I look at you, Elder Maxson.”

 

#

 

Glory buttoned the shirt a soldier had brought. They weren’t the fighting clothes she’d have preferred, but they were better than nothing. A pair of slacks that fit her better than she’d expected and a clean button up shirt.

 

Better than a dress any day.

 

The day had passed without incident. While Glory hated being still, they’d left things to read and that helped. She and Arthur sat at the table, and after some resisting, Glory had slipped her shoes off and set her feet in his lap. He’d help his book in one hand, his other rubbing against her feet, keeping contact, though neither spoke or acknowledge the touch.

 

Arthur turned toward her when she sat to lace her shoes. He paused, frowning. “You look nice.”

 

“Anyone ever tell you women don’t like it when you say that and sound surprised?”

 

His cheeks reddened, difficult to note with his beard, but she caught the edges. Funny to think of a man like him being embarrassed, but she’d started to realize he was a bit more complicated than she’d expected. Despite his calm and control, he seemed uneasy around her.

 

“I just mean, you typically do not wear clothing that shows off your figure.” He stopped, drawing his eyebrows together. “I don’t mean it like that. I am just trying to say that your outfit is flattering.”

 

Glory shook her head, keeping the smile off her lips. No. She couldn’t be charmed. Still, his unease got her more than any confidence would have, and she’d rather not think about dinner.

 

Dinner at a table with her captors.

 

When Kells had told her, his face smug, she’d refused to even set down the book in her hand. Fuck him and his dinner. He wanted her to be polite? To try and learn how to behave as a Maxson?

 

Yeah, he could fuck himself with the Codex for all she cared.

 

She ran her fingers through her hair. She’d need to shave her head again. Normally she didn’t do it herself, because Deacon was a whiz with hair, an amazing trait given he didn’t have any of his own.

 

Deacon. She sighed.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Glory answered before she could think better of it. “Deacon. I miss him. I hope he’s okay.”

 

“His wounds were not life threatening, and Haylen is an excellent field scribe. I am sure he is fine. I know you two worked together.” He paused, adjusting his shirt as if it had shifted. “Were you close?”

 

“If you’re asking me if I fucked him, that would be a hell no. Deacon was more of a brother to me than anything. When I escaped, I didn’t know what I wanted, but he helped me. He was the one who pushed Dez to accept me on as an agent, to let me keep my memories. I owe him a lot.”

 

Arthur nodded. “I understand. Friends are not easy to make in this world. When we manage it, they dig deep.”

 

“You’ve got friends?” Okay, so she was being a bitch, but the sadness on his face, the longing through their link, bothered her. 

 

“Not many. Only one, in fact, and even that was not what most would consider friendship. Danse was a confidant, the only person to talk to me like I was a person, not just a rank, a bloodline. He would eat meals with me at times, and he treated me like a friend. If he died, it was like I was no longer that person. I was no longer a person, because no one alive saw me as anything but a Maxson.”

 

Glory stared at Arthur’s profile, his gaze locked on the far wall. She had no idea what to say to that, but it made her chest hurt in a way she didn’t like.

 

Thankfully, a knock at the door saved her from having to find an answer. Cade walked into the room.

 

Glory smiled and stood. “Hey, Cade.”

 

“Hello, Glory. You look better.”

 

“Well, last time you saw me I was throwing up in the dirt. Hard not improve on that image.”

 

“True. Are you ready for dinner?”

 

“You’ll be there? Well, at least there will be one person I like there.”

 

Cade’s gaze drifted past her, to Arthur, but he said nothing about the comment. Smart man. “This way, if you’re ready?”

 

Glory took a spot by Cade, Arthur moving to her other side.

 

Cade kept his voice low enough it shouldn’t drift to the guards who followed. “Be cautious, Glory. Kells is in a poor mood. It seems someone keeps picking off his soldiers when they go out too far from the complex. He is suffering losses from skirmishes with the Minutemen, as well. Friends of yours?”

 

The Minutemen were acquaintances, at best. Nora had done a lot for the Railroad, but she’d hardly consider them friends. Perhaps allies, on a good day. Rather, they just had the same enemies.

 

She grinned. “Nope, the minutemen just hate you all. Trust me, when my friends get here, you won’t see them coming. They aren’t the type for skirmishes or notice. You’ll know they’re here when their bullet tears through you.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a warning. We have some dark stuff coming up including dubious consent (both are consenting but neither actually wants to have sex). Just warning you all. It's going to get dark before it gets better.

 

Arthur took his seat beside Glory, Proctor Ingram on his other side. She rarely left her power armor, but since it couldn’t sit, she would switch it for a wheelchair during her off hours. Kells sat at the head of the table, the pretentious fool. 

 

“You look nice,” Kells said. “Those clothes are far more fitting for your position.”

 

“Oh, nice jab. I guess you were able to retrieve your balls from your stomach.”

 

He said nothing, a steady stare like he was trying to intimidate Glory. Not that Glory would allow that. She picked up a piece of food and popped it in her mouth before smiling.

 

“Nice to meet you, Glory. My name’s Teagan.” He sat across from Glory, leaning back in his seat. He tended to have a more casual nature than the rest of the them, always faster to laugh, to seem like the toll of a military life didn’t weigh on him. Of course, he was also untrustworthy. The man seemed to have his hand in everything. He believed in the Brotherhood, but that was it. People? People were pieces in his game, nothing more.

 

“You’re a shady fuck, aren’t you?”

 

No one spoke for a moment, but Teagan was the one to chuckle. “I like you.”

 

“Please, do not encourage her behavior.” Kells ate, eyes down like he’d like to ignore them all. “It is not appropriate for Maxson’s mate to speak or act like this.”

 

“I don’t know about that. It takes attitude and backbone to lead, and anyone who thinks a Maxson's mate should be some wallflower doesn’t know anything about leadership.”

 

Kells slammed his palm down on the table. “That’s enough. I didn’t ask for an opinion; I am in command here.”

 

“For now.” Glory tapped her fingers against the table. “That’s the thing about power, Kells, it’s always just for now. You have it until someone bigger takes it away. Life is nothing but a pond and right now? Yeah, you might be the big fish here, but trust me, someone bigger will swim in and bite you in the ass.”

 

“Is that what you believe you are? A bigger fish? You are hardly an insect in this pond.”

 

“Not a bigger fish. Don’t need to marry a Maxson, because, I’m already a Mirelurk Queen.”

 

“Shut up,” Kells snapped.

 

“How are your men doing? I hear you’re losing ‘em left and right to who? The minutemen? A group of farmers lead by a housewife. Some force you are.”

 

“That is enough. Stop this, now or-“

 

“Or what? What are you going to do to me? This is the problem with leverage, you don’t have any. You can keep me trapped but you don’t have any way to make me do shit.”

 

Kells stood, and Arthur mirrored the move. Like hell he’d let Kells near Glory with his attitude.

 

“Sit down, Elder.”

 

“I will not. The last time you got near my mate, you yanked her by her hair.”

 

“You did what?” This comment from Ingram. Leave it to her to be protective. “You manhandled Maxson’s mate?”

 

Kells stopped. “No. It’s not like that. They are both security risks at the moment. I don’t appreciate my orders being questioned.”

 

“And I don’t like the idea of defenseless women being harmed.” Ingram’s voice was low.

 

The woman was all steel. Not many could survive the loss of their legs like she had, been able to rebound the way she had. Legs or not, she’d hold fast for what she believed in and she’d fight for it.

 

Cade had said she could go back to field duty, but Arthur had fought that suggestion. All he could think about was Teagan’s face when he’d seen the damage, when he’d cared for her. Teagan wouldn’t survive it if anything else happened to her. People didn’t do well when they lost their mate. He didn't want to lose Teagan as well.

 

“This is not up for discussion.” Kells snapped the words, voice strong like he was pretending to be in control. 

 

Teagan didn’t rise, but his eyebrow lifted. He was easy going, but snapping at his mate was a bad plan. “Glory will be Mrs. Maxson soon, will she not?”

 

“She will.”

 

“And how exactly do you think that will work if you demean her now? You know as well as I do that the Maxson’s are important, and treating them as captives or worse does nothing but harm the Brotherhood. They are a symbol of Brotherhood strength and power, and if you humiliate them or harm them, then you do so to the Brotherhood as a whole. I can’t imagine the other Elders would approve.” Despite the way Teagan spoke, as if it didn’t matter to him, like he was reading a book out loud, the threat was clear.

 

Kells let his gaze nail each person in the room, but no one backed down. Kells might be in charge, but this room had people with power and history in it. He would do well to remember that. “Fine. Get her back to the room. Elder Maxson, I need a word with you in private.”

 

Arthur expected Cade to be the one to escort Glory back, but it was Teagan who rose and came to her side.

 

#

 

Glory held the blade she’d stolen from the table against her wrist, out of sight. Finally, a weapon. The yelling at the table had allowed her to steal it from the place setting beside her. Nothing more than a steak knife, but it was something. 

 

“I do not care for the way Kells has treated you, but you do need to learn to control your temper. Pushing him won’t help your case. You need to learn how to think through your attitude. Act, don't just react.”

 

“Do I look like the sort of person who wants advice, because if so, sorry for giving you that impression. And what about you? You clearly don’t like him, so why are you following along with his power behind the throne bullshit?”

 

“This is the Brotherhood. We have a chain of command to follow.”

 

“As Elder, isn’t Maxson on the top of that chain?”

 

“He’s supposed to be, yes. When he decided to steal a vertibird and go joy riding, that became complicated. It left Kells in charge until everything can be resolved back at the Citadel, once we can determine Maxson’s allegiances.”

 

Was he a friend? He’d stood up for her, but that didn’t always mean shit. If nothing else, he had the potential to be useful.

 

Power struggles weren’t Glory’s area of expertise. She wasn’t Deacon, someone able to play people against each other. She was a frontal assault sore of girl.

 

“Hand it over.”

 

“What?” Glory took a step backward, now at the door to her room.

 

“The knife. If you’re found with it, you won’t like what happens, and a tiny blade like that won’t do you any good anyway So, hand it over.”

 

“You can fuck yourself-“

 

He moved fast, grasping her wrist and peeling the blade away. He didn’t yank on her, didn’t do anything but take the weapon before moving away. “I’m sorry. I’m sure you felt better having this, and if I trusted you more, I wouldn’t have taken it. However, I don’t need you causing problems, and you have a temper. The last thing I need is you decided to castrate Maxson while he’s asleep.”

 

She fought down the urge to scream.

 

Guess that told her if he was a friend, didn’t it?

 

Glory dressed for bed as she waited for Arthur to return. Where was he? She got little through their link, but then again, she tried to ignore it.

 

It took hours before he returned. The door opened, the lights already off so Glory could sense where he was more than see him.

 

Glory laid in the bed, against the wall, facing the door. The dark shadow that was Arthur slid his jacket off, moving slowly.

 

Trying not to wake her?

 

He set the jacket over the back of a chair before sitting to remove his shoes. More movements, slow, careful. He used the table to rise to his feet before shucking his pants.

 

Against her better judgement, Glory spoke. “Where were you?”

 

Arthur stilled beside the bed. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

 

“I was up already.”

 

He didn’t answer her question. He leaned over, bracing a hand on the bed before setting himself down onto it. “You should sleep. Neither of us will be much use if we’re exhausted.” His breath came out hard as he leaned backward until he was flat beside her.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Fine. Go to sleep, Glory.”

 

“What did Kells want?”

 

“What he always wants. Power. Please, sleep.”

 

Glory moved to slide off the bed, to turn on a light.

 

Arthur caught her wrist. “Don’t.”

 

She pulled away, but he didn’t hold her. She walked to the door, to the switch there, and turned on the single light bulb that hung from the center of the ceiling.

 

Light filled the room, and Glory froze.

 

Arthur’s face was covered in bruises, his gaze locked on the ceiling, steadfastly ignoring her. Bruises showed below the arms of his shirt, large fingerprints. Someone in power armor had held Arthur still. “I told you to go to bed.”

 

“Why did he do this?”

 

“Incentive. Look, I’m not feeling my best, and the last thing I want is to argue with you.”

 

“Incentive for what?” Glory came over to the bed, moving into his line of sight.

 

He used a hand behind him to lift himself to sitting, the slow movement telling Glory more would show beneath his shirt. “What do you think? He wants you pregnant by the time we reach the Citadel, which means we would need to start soon.”

 

“And? Why would he do this to you for that?”

 

“He can’t hurt you because you’re the one who needs to be healthy, and because Ingram would have a fit if she found a bruise on you. You’re seen as an innocent in all this. He’s hoping he can talk me into persuading you.”

 

Glory’s gaze stayed locked on the bruises she saw, the swelling in Arthur’s lip. She couldn’t meet his gaze. “So? Why didn’t you just agree?”

 

“Because I’m not going to fuck you against your will. Who exactly do you think I am? I’ve done some terrible things, but I wouldn’t do that to you. Now, would you turn off the light and go to sleep?”

 

“Can’t Cade give you a stimpack?”

 

“Kells had Cade check me before I came back. The injuries are not life threatening.”

 

The words came together. Glory still couldn’t move, couldn’t move her gaze. “He said you could have a stimpack after we had sex, didn’t he?”

 

Arthur nodded, a sharp nod that said he didn’t want to tell her but refused to lie.

 

#

 

Arthur’s gaze would drift to Glory, but she wouldn’t look him in the eyes. Her gaze remained on his bruises.

 

He hated those bruises.

 

He’d suffered many injuries in battle, but bruises caused because someone held him still? They shamed him. The soldier who had held him was a faceless man, someone beneath orders. The same true about the man who'd struck him. Kells wasn't even brave enough to do it himself. And every bruise? It was another time Arthur told Kells he would not have sex with Glory. 

 

He’d wanted to just lie down and sleep, but leave it to Glory to never go along with his plan. Now she stood there, eyes twitching as her brain worked.

 

She was looking for a way out. She was looking for options.

 

Arthur had done that. He had some.

 

Cade, Teagan, and Ingram. They were his way out.

 

The stress of the minutemen attacks along with Kells treatment of him and Glory? Things were coming to a head.

 

He just needed to ensure they were in a position to take advantage of it when everything cracked. Kells may not have the Proctors on his side, but he had plenty of men. Some had come from the Prydwen, but many were new, switched out while Arthur had been with the railroad. Those men had no allegiance to Arthur, they were loyal to Kells.

 

Glory reached down, her finger stroking over his cheek pulling him from his thoughts. “Why would you do this for me? You don’t even know me.”

 

“You’re my mate. Even if you weren’t, I know the man I want to be, it isn't a man who would do that.”

 

She shook her head and slid her leg over his hip. She pressed a hand on his shoulder until he was flat beneath her.

 

“What are you doing?” His hands went to her hips, his eyes wide.

 

“Buying you a stimpack.” She went up to her knees, fingers gripping the edge of his underwear.

 

“You’re not doing this. No way.”

 

“First of all, you aren’t really in a position to say no to me. Second, sex is sex. It can be currency like anything else. I’ve done worse things to get what I needed, and what I need, is you at your best. You know as well as I do this will only get worse. One problem at a time, and if sex is what will keep Kells happy, then fine. I’ve paid for my freedom with it before. It takes people a while before the get pregnant, and who knows if I even can. It's all theoretical. Hands down, though. Don't touch me.”

 

He groaned as she slid his underwear down, just enough to get access. So they weren’t going to strip down? No foreplay or kissing or anything? He was expected to lay still and just get it over with?

 

Hell of a first time, but she was right, he wasn’t in a position to say no. He’d take her however he could get her, even like this, even as wrong as this was. He wanted to kiss her, to entangle himself with her, to lose himself in her smell and her skin and her warmth. Instead, they were both dressed, neither looking at the other. 

 

She pulled his shirt up, but didn’t try to remove it. “I just need to avoid the bruising,” she explained before she set a hand on his side where no mark was.

 

Her other hand reached between them and grasped him.

 

Arthur pulled in a quick breath. Her hand was warm, steady.

 

“Good thing you’re twenty. The benefits of youth, I guess. If you were forty I doubt you’d be able to after bruising like that.”

 

He wanted to tell her it wasn’t being twenty, it was her, but he knew that wouldn’t go over well. Besides, as much as she tried to hide it, their link didn’t lie. She wasn’t happy, she had no lust, no desire, nothing. He couldn't even call it a chore, because the anxiety he felt said she didn't want this. Still, with her hand on him? His mate above him? His body was only too happy to provide.

 

She raised up to her knees above him, then used her thumb to pull her underwear aside and press him against her. Still, he couldn’t slide into her. She wasn’t ready. It didn’t take experience to know you couldn’t take a woman like this, not without it hurting. She balanced on her knees and dipped her other hand beneath her shirt. She rubbed her fingers against herself, occasionally brushing his cock, but he couldn’t see it.

 

After a moment, she lowered herself and the head of his cock slid into her. It wasn’t easy, the fit tight. She winced, but continued, taking him inch by inch until he was fully seated inside her.

 

And even with how wrong it all was, how it should have never happened like this, fuck, Arthur wanted it. He was here, inside his mate. It sure as hell wasn’t his fantasy about the first time he would have sex, but it was something, and with her? He’d take anything.

 

Glory kept her face away, pulling in a deep breath before setting a slow pace. She’d rise above him, twisting her hips and pausing at the top before sinking back down. He wanted to touch her, to worship her, but she didn’t want that. She didn’t want anything. She didn't want him.

 

So he stayed put.

 

It wasn’t long before his balls started to tighten, before he knew he was about to come. Having spent in his own hand enough times, he knew the feeling even if it hadn’t ever happened with a partner before. He didn’t try to hold off, wanting to just finish this, because part of him was afraid of going soft if he focused on how little either of them wanted this the way it was happening.

 

As soon as he shuddered, emptying into her, she pulled off him and slammed her fist on the door. “It’s done. Tell Cade to get his ass in here to give Maxson a stimpack.”

 

Arthur stood, covering himself and grabbing a pair of pants to pull on. He reached out and set a hand on Glory’s shoulder, wanting to apologize, to say something.

 

Glory flinched away from him.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, wishing there was something more he could say, something that mattered.

 

She straightened her shoulders. “Don’t go all love struck on me, that was fucking, nothing more. This isn’t your fault, you didn’t ask for this shit. I may hate you because of all the things you’ve done, but this isn’t one of them, I know that. Just think of this as a hook-up, okay? I’m sure you’ve had lots of those.”

 

Arthur screamed at himself to just be quiet, but he couldn’t help it. “No, I haven’t.”

 

“Don’t lie to me. I’m sure you’ve fucked your way through your ranks often enough.” The snap of her words did nothing to cover the fear he knew filled her, the nervous energy she had no outlet for.

 

“I don’t. This was my-“ finally, some amount of sanity came back to him and he pressed his lips together.

 

“This was your. . .” Her eyes widened. “Please tell me I didn’t just take your virginity like that.”

 

Arthur tore his gaze away, but that was an answer, wasn’t it?

 

“Just when I thought this shit couldn’t get any worse.” She went to say more, but rushed to the bathroom instead.

 

Cade walked in, met with Glory’s back as she hunched over the toilet, visible through the open bathroom door, her gagging filling the space.

 

The toilet muffled her voice as she leaned over it. “You going to take my word or do you need to examine me for the evidence?” More retching followed.

 

Cade’s face was pale, deep lines of tension running through it. “No. An exam is not needed. I think your reaction is more than enough.” He shook his head and handed the stimpack to Arthur.

 

Arthur gripped the thing Glory had paid so dearly for. He kept his voice low so it didn’t carry. “This can’t happen again, Cade. I won’t allow it to.”

 

Cade nodded, eyes still glued to Glory’s back. “I agree. If you can press Kells again, his temper will slip. The Proctors are already talking about relieving him, and all they need is a reason. Your mate is good at pushing buttons, and if he harms her, they will step up.”

 

“You’re asking me to put my mate in danger? Absolutely not.”

 

“It isn’t without risk to any of us, Elder. Kells has many men loyal to him, men who don’t care what happens to you or her. Trust me, we will all be at risk. What we need is to get as many men to doubt him as possible, and as much as I hate to say it, little does that as well as seeing a man attack a defenseless woman.”

 

Cade was right. None of this mattered if Glory or he were killed in the attempted escape. They needed to hedge their bets, and if he knew Glory at all, she’d jump at the chance to tangle with Kells. “I need you to collect as much mate serum as you can, and directions for how to synthesize more. She will not suffer because of me anymore. When the fighting starts, you will get her out of the complex with the serum.”

 

“You plan to let her go?”

 

“When this is over, you will report to the Citadel that Kells or his men killed my mate. With serum and a way to make more, she can go on with her life, and my remaining with the Brotherhood will keep her safe. If no one knows my mate is alive, no one has a reason to go looking for her.”

 

Arthur looked over his shoulder at the way she gasped for breath, still hunched over. “I’ll do whatever it takes to keep her safe, even if it means letting her go.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Glory refused to leave the bathroom. After Cade left and her stomach settled, she rinsed her mouth in the sink then rolled to the side, placing her back against the wall.

 

Fuck.

 

She was a shitty person, but to have allowed Arthur’s first time to be like that? If she’d known. . .

 

What?

 

She didn’t even know how to finish that thought. Even if she’d known, she wouldn’t have held him and shit. If things were different, if they were different, if this hadn’t been forced, she’d have moved slower, showed him more. Kissed him? Yeah, fuck, probably.

 

But she hadn’t known, because she didn’t ask, and now his first time was whatever the fuck that had been.

 

And now that look of adoration ate at her more.

 

She dropped her head back, smacking the back of her skull against the tile wall. This was almost worse than the sex, and the sex had been pretty bad.

 

Not because of him. Not even because of the sex. She wasn’t lying, she’d traded sex enough times in her life to get what she needed. She’d had nothing in the Institute but her body, so she’d sold what little she had.

 

But those times had been a simple exchange. This thing with Arthur? Anything but simple. They were mates, and even if she hated him, it forged something between them. Add to that that she could become pregnant, and her stomach threated to do the whole evac shit again.

 

Arthur walked in. “Can I sit?”

 

“Free country.” She laughed softly at her own stupid joke.

 

Arthur sat beside her, his back against the same wall, but far enough away their arms didn’t brush. “Cade left some food for after your stomach settles.”

 

“How can you be a virgin?” She blurted the question out before she could think getter of it.

 

“Well, I’m not a virgin anymore.” He offered her a smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. “You already made a joke about my age, Glory. My life has been the Brotherhood. First it was grooming me for my future, and before long, it was fighting. At ten, I killed a super mutant in a training mission. By thirteen, I’d killed that deathclaw on my own. By sixteen, I was appointed Elder of the East Coast, the youngest in history, and I spent the last four years trying to live up to that appointment. None of that gave me time to pursue anything.”

 

She tried to picture him as a kid, struggling to live up to this legend. Fuck, it almost made her feel bad for him.

 

She didn’t want to feel bad for him. That required her to think of him as a person instead of just an enemy, and she liked him better as an enemy.

 

“Well, I’m sorry you were saddled with that as a first time. First times shouldn’t suck. I mean, they usually do, but they shouldn’t be like that.”

 

“You said you’d traded sex for freedom before.” He didn’t ask the question he clearly wanted to.

 

But, hell, the poor boy had just had his first time like that, he’d earned some honesty, she guessed.

 

“Yeah. Fuck, I can tell you, my first time wasn’t a lot better. I wanted freedom, needed to get out of the Institute. I didn’t have caps or skills to trade, but I had what was between my legs. My first time was fast and painful and unpleasant in a closet with a courser. He helped get me out of cleaning duty and into working where the relay was. That kept up, with him and a few others, until I maneuvered myself into a position to jump ship. After that, the Railroad helped trade that set of skills for others.” She shrugged. “If you’re looking for me to regret that or be ashamed, I’m not gonna. We do what we have to do, and fucking isn’t any different than killing. Just a skill to offer.”

 

“I never asked you to be ashamed. We all do what we have to. That’s what we just did.” He shrugged, gaze on the far wall. “I won’t let that happen again, though. Thank you, I know you did it for me, but it can’t happen again. You throwing up afterward. . .” He pressed his lips together and shook his head.

 

“Didn’t expect to find out I popped your cherry like that. We’ll do what we have to do, though, you know that.”

 

“I talked to Cade. He thinks that if you can push Kells enough for him to attack, we could sway others. There are already concerns with his behavior, and for him attack my mate, a defenseless woman, will push people to our side.”

 

“I’m not a fan of how many people keep calling me defenseless.”

 

“It’s only because they don’t know you.” He smiled, and this time it reached his eyes. “Look, I don’t like this plan. I don’t like the idea of you putting yourself in danger.”

 

“This coming from a man who just took a beating so he wouldn’t have to fuck me?”

 

“It’s my job as your mate. However, I know you can take care of yourself, which is why I’m asking you instead of just saying no, which is what I’d prefer.”

 

Glory turned her head to stare at Arthur. Most men she knew, most mates, would never allow their mate to have a choice like that. They’d put their foot down because they wanted to protect her. Arthur was trusting her.

 

Glory twisted around so she sat beside him but facing him. “So, you hadn’t had sex. Tell me how far you have been.”

 

He refused to meet her gaze.

 

She grasped his chin. “Eyes on me.”

 

He snapped his gaze to her. “Nothing. It never seemed right to indulge in anything, not when I knew as soon as I found my mate I’d have to settle down with her. It seemed right to wait for her.”

 

The idea that he’d waited for her was. . . almost sweet. It wasn’t even her, just the idea of her, but it still made her want to smile.

 

“Are you going to let me kiss you?”

 

He jerked his head side to side. “You’ve made it clear how you feel about me. I’ve already taken too much from you.”

 

“You know, if we were different people, and weren’t here, who knows?”

 

“You might like me?”

 

“Oh, fuck no. You’re arrogant and you have terrible jokes.” She grinned, keeping his chin still so he couldn’t look away. “But none of that would stop me from wanting to fuck you. You are pretty. You had a shitty first time, maybe I can give you a better first kiss.”

 

And the thing was. . . she wanted to kiss him. Maybe it was the fading bruises, or the uncertainty, or the idea of feeling all that strength leashed just for her, but she wanted to kiss him. Not because of Kells or the mating bond or any of the other bullshit. She wanted to kiss him because she wanted to.

 

He nodded, and she didn’t need a formal invitation.

 

Glory used her grip on his chin to tilt his head as she braced her other hand on the wall be his head. It allowed her to lean in and brushed her lips against his. She went slow, teasing, trying to make up for what had happened before. Her tongue traced the seam of his lips, coaxing him to relax, to respond.

 

He did, slowly, his lips returning the kiss as on a sigh. She dipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting him, savoring the way he groaned.

 

She wanted to lie him out beneath her, to see his arms tied above his head. Fuck, those arms would flex against the bonds as his back arched up off the bed. He’d look so pretty all spread out for her, surrounding to her. He’d dropped to his knees for her so fast, she’d bet he’d respond so nicely.

 

He had a voice made for begging.

 

But. . . that wasn’t in the cards for them. Couldn't be.

 

Glory broke the kiss before she lost herself in it, before she forgot all the reasons that couldn’t happen. She’d kissed him because she had control over nothing right then, but she’d wanted this and she could have it.

 

And. . . hell. . . she took care of people. She took ‘em in and she cared for them. She might not be maternal, but she was a like the alpha mutt of a pack, she took care of the pack. And Arthur? Looking so damned worried about her, and having such a shitty first time, and feeling guilty? It set off all her protective instincts.

 

Instincts she needed to get some fucking control of, because she couldn’t take Arthur in, couldn’t take care of him. That shit couldn’t happen.

 

“So, tomorrow I get to piss Kells off, huh?” Glory rubbed her thumb over his bottom lip before pulling away and standing up.

 

Arthur got to his feet, faster than he’d been moving before, telling her the stimpack they’d paid for was already working. “It seems that way. It needs to be as public as possible. He won’t kill you, but he is a coward. He’s not above harming you.”

 

“I can’t take care of myself.”

 

Arthur rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. “I still don’t like the idea. You will be sent to Cade after Kells finished, and Cade will give you mate serum and directions to create more, then he will help you escape.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I will stay. I am Elder Arthur Maxson, and this is my life. This is where I belong.”

 

“You left to save Danse. I thought you left all this bullshit behind you?”

 

He turned his face away as he left the bathroom, giving her his back. “I did save Danse. That doesn’t change who I am or the life I need to lead. With the serum, you won’t require me. You will be able to go back to your own life.”

 

“Mates don’t just throw each other away.”

 

“Not normally, no, but we aren’t normal people, are we? When Cade helps you, you will run. While you can't have children with anyone else, you can still lead whatever life you want without me. If this has shown us anything, it’s that you don’t fit in my life.”

 

Glory pulled backward, the words a slap across her face.

 

“Well, fuck you, too.” Glory moved past Arthur, rolling her arm to knock off his touch when he tried to grasp her shoulder. She got into the bed.

 

Stupid. She knew who Arthur was, and she needed to remember it. A hard-on can turn anyone into a love-sick puppy, but that didn’t mean they stayed that way.

 

He sighed and got into the bed behind her. “Goodnight, Glory.”

 

“Goodnight, Elder.” She wanted his wince at the title to make her feel better, but it only helped hollow out her chest.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Glory jogged the track, slower than she had the first day when trying to push pain away. Sure, she was trying to push pain away this time, but it was a different type.

 

Even Arthur could see that.

 

She’d scowled and snapped at him all morning. There was no doubt that his comment had stung.

 

“Is she going to do it?” Cade walked up and began to examine Arthur. A good cover for a conversation.

 

“Yes. She is looking forward to the idea of needling Kells, I think.”

 

Cade tilted Arthur’s head, as if looking for bruises in the light. “She is interesting. Will she be willing to leave?”

 

“Yes. What are the chances she could be pregnant?”

 

“Low. Perhaps impossible. I see no reason she couldn’t conceive, but I also know it hasn’t occurred before. She likely won’t ovulate until nearer the middle of her cycle.”

 

Well, that was one of the few good things he could think of. He and Glory couldn’t have children, it wasn’t right. If, in the future, she wanted them? Well, he supposed they’d deal with that. Could he be willing to do that? To allow her to be with someone else and, what? Impregnate her so she could have kids with whoever this new person was?

 

Maybe. For her.

 

“I’m trusting you, Cade. When this happens, she’ll be sent to you. I’m trusting you with my mate, with what matter to me more than anything else.”

 

“I know. I have everything ready, including a weapon and meds for her trip. As soon as I have her, I’ll stimpack her and sneak her out.”

 

The soldiers should be too distracted by the internal strife to worry about one woman. Even if Arthur failed, Glory needed to be gone, and this was her best chance.

 

He trusted Cade. Not like he had much of a choice, but he did trust the doctor. Cade loved the brotherhood, but he loved people more. He’d never been someone willing to stand by and watch people suffer, not if he could help. It was why he went behind Arthur’s back to give Haylen the serum, because he was a good man.

 

Glory paused, looking toward Arthur and Cade.

 

Arthur nodded, letting her know, it was time.

 

“I’m going to go. Ingram and Teagan will be watching very closely today.” Cade turned and left.

 

And the man who took his place wore a brotherhood jumpsuit and a pair of sunglasses Arthur wouldn’t forget.

 

#

 

Deacon leaned against the wall beside Arthur.

 

“You look better than the last time I saw you.”

 

He better. Last time Arthur had seen Deacon was after Rhys had done quite the number on his poor skin. “Stimpacks’ll do wonders.”

 

“Haylen and Danse?”

 

“Both fine. They’re close by, but they’re more recognizable than I am. Also, they’re shit at infiltration.” Neither had been happy about being left behind, but the Brotherhood knew both of them. The last thing this mission needed was to get another two people abducted.

 

Arthur nodded, gaze locked on Glory. No matter what he said, his gaze never drifted from the woman running laps.

 

Mates? Fuck. Didn’t matter how many times he thought it, it never became any less true. Fate had a twisted sense of humor. Pairing Glory and Arthur? Fucking cruel.

 

“How is she?”

 

“Bored and angry.”

 

“Sounds like my Glory. Got to ask, with the glares she’s giving you, what did you do? Because whatever it was, she might neuter you. Last time I saw her this pissed she destroyed a whole building of super mutants.”

 

“Are you being protective?”

 

“Nope. That girl’ll skin you herself if she wants to. I like to defend the underdog, which, if you haven’t realized it yet, is you.”

 

Arthur didn’t raise to the insult or joke. “You know as well as I do she wouldn’t leave here without me. I gave her incentive to do so.”

 

“Falling on your sword then?” Deacon had seen that, and done that, enough to know exactly how it felt. The lines in Arthur’s face? Yeah, those were some unhappy lines Deacon recognized from his own face.

 

“Something like that. We have a plan.”

 

“Glory? A plan? That’s not her style.”

 

“Which is exactly why her part of the plan is to annoy someone and get into a fight.”

 

Deacon couldn’t help the smile that spread out over his lips. “Well that does sound more like her. You stirring up internal strife? Planning a coup?”

 

“A coup is an illegal and violent seizure of power. I’m simple putting myself back at the top, where I belong. The doctor, Cade, has mate serum and supplies for Glory. He’ll help her once she’s taken to him, help her sneak out.”

 

“And I’ll meet them near the perimeter to take over. And you?”

 

“You will not repeat this to her, understand?”

 

Deacon nodded. He wanted to know what was planned. Whether he’d tell Glory or not? Well, that depended on what he thought about the information.

 

“I will stay. Cade will claim my mate was killed during the battle. With me in charge and my mate assumed dead, she will be safe. She can move on.”

 

“Don’t you want a life with her?”

 

“More than anything. Well, anything but her safety. If she remained with me here, she’d never have freedom. Even with me in charge, she’d never really be free. If I left, the Brotherhood would seek to track me down. There is no scenario where I could have a free life with her. So, she will leave. If she needs anything, I expect you to let me know. I may not be able to be with her, but I have pull, men, and supplies, and I want to provide what I can.” Arthur’s voice cracked at the end, but he drew his hands into fists, eyes forward.

 

Talk about a fucking mess. It reminded him of each time he’d tried to shove Danse and Haylen together, when he’d watched what he’d wanted so bad but let it go because he thought it was right.

 

Yeah, he knew really well how it felt to give away what you wanted.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Arthur released a soft laugh. “I keep losing people to you. Danse, Haylen, now Glory. I suppose it’s fitting. You’ll watch out for them all, right? I wish I could, but the best thing I can do for any of them is let them go.”

 

Deacon wanted to reach over and pat him on the back, but that wasn’t happening. He wished he had Danse there, or Haylen, the people who had a brain when it came to emotional shit. Instead, he was stuck with Deacon who was at least as fucked as he was.

 

Poor bastard.

 

“Yeah. Unless we’re being chased by a suicider. Then it’s every asshole for themselves.”

 

“Good. Now, this thing with Kells? It will be ugly.”

 

“Always is when it comes to Glory. Ugly is the only way she does shit. Take care of yourself, Arthur.” Deacon offered a wave before strolling off. He needed to get himself in position to monitor the situation.

 

#

 

Glory switched to a slow walk to get her breath back. Of course, she didn’t need to be at her best. The point of this wasn’t to win a fight. In fact, she needed to lose.

 

She’d just be damned if she didn’t land a few good hits. Kells had earned them.

 

The courtyard they used for her exercise had plenty of eyes in it. She couldn’t let this happen in private, because that wouldn’t work. She needed as many people as possible to see who Kells really was.

 

Which meant out here was the right choice.

 

Glory stopped in front of one of the guards. “I need to see Kells.”

 

“For what reason, Ma’am?”

 

“Because I said so? Go on, pup, go get him.” Her gaze went down to his hands, covering in the same power armor the rest of him had on. “You weren’t the one, by any chance, who fucked with my mate, right?”

 

The guard shook his head.

 

“Who was it?”

 

“Kells private guard.” The tone of his voice told her he didn’t agree. Good. An ally? Maybe.

 

“Well, I need to have a conversation with Kells. Tell him whatever you want, because if you don’t, I’m actually going to have to cause a problem, and I doubt you want that.”

 

The guard sighed before looking toward another soldier. “I need to go get Captain Kells. Keep an eye on her, would you?”

 

The other guard lifted a hand in acknowledgement.

 

It took a few minutes before Kells exited the building, two power armor clad guards beside him. They must have been the fools who’d hit Arthur. As pissed as she was at him, she had no intention of leaving without dealing with those two. Somehow.

 

“What did you need, ma’am?” Kells stood in front of her, shoulders back, arrogance across his smug face.

 

She was a captive, weaponless, and pissed. Well then, time to have some fun.


	8. Chapter 8

 

“I wanted to thank you.”

 

Kells stopped when he was just in front of Glory, his guards a few steps behind. “Excuse me?”

 

“Yep. Wanted to thank you. See, I realized I’ve been thinking about this all the wrong.”

 

“How so?”

 

Glory shrugged and rolled her shoulders. “Well, see, I’ll marry Maxson, right? He’s above you, and that’ll put me above you.”

 

Kells crossed his arms. “That’s not how it works. Even if he is made High Elder, you will remain little more than a producer of children. That does not grant you any power.”

 

“It’s cute that you think that. Because, I think he likes me. And if he likes me? He’s going to want to keep me happy, and you know what’ll make me happy? Your smug face on a pike as a warning to people who reach too far above their station.”

 

“You will stop this pointless posturing.” Still, his shoulders had tightened.

 

She’d hit a soft point. Fuck, she liked it when they were easy to read. Kells was a military man obsessed with rank. The idea that he was weak? That was his soft place.

 

“Don’t think so. See, you can’t do shit to me. We’ve been through this already, you’ve got no way to make me cooperate. You can’t hurt me, can’t kill me, can’t even be mean or everyone else will rise up. You’re powerless. Just a little boy who keeps getting his ass handed to him by a uterus. Oh, man, when we get back to the Citadel? I can’t wait to get you thrown the fuck out on your ass. A worthless stain on the Brotherhood’s history that’ll be forgotten the moment you’re gone.”

 

He reached out and wrapped his fingers in her tank top, yanking her forward. “I am not powerless. I persuaded you to have sex with Maxson, did I not? It seems I play you well.”

 

“I fucked him because he’s gorgeous and I wanted him. You’ve seen him; you really think I could say no to that? Thank god he’s my mate and not you. Doubt you could even manage in that department, huh? Impotent, useless, just like the rest of you.”

 

He wrapped his other hand around her throat but didn’t squeeze.

 

Almost there. Almost ready to snap. This was almost too fucking easy and she enjoyed it way too much. Sure, spilling blood was more fun, but maybe she was starting to understand why Deacon enjoyed tearing people apart from the inside more.

 

His fingers twitched against her throat. “You have a lot of foolish ideas. I am in control. I will remain in control. You and Maxson will be nothing but figureheads, useless pieces of flesh that I use to keep myself in power. And if you continue this? After you bear a child, I will take it away, and then I will do away with you and him. The new child will be the last Maxson and that’s all I really need.”

 

The idea of this man stealing her child had her straightening her back and leaning further into his space. “Any child of mine would be more than a match for you. You’re nothing but a coward who can’t even manage one woman.”

 

“Stand down, this is your last warning.”

 

“Or what? You’re just a dickless-“

 

And there he went. Kells tightened his grip, cutting off her breath. Her hands flew to his, trying to pry it off by instinct alone, scratching his wrists.

 

She lifted her knee. She’d like to hit him in the balls again, but she had no shot, so she brought it into his side. Not a great hit, but enough for him to loosen his grip.

 

She fell backward, but he drew back a foot and swung it into her ribs. Glory rolled away before he could land another kick, but her lungs spasmed and she had trouble drawing in air.

 

“You still think you’re tougher than I am? You get in a few bar brawls and think you can take on a soldier like me? Stay down and recognize your position.” Kells pointed at the ground like he expected her to crawl to him. 

 

Glory wanted to get up. She wanted to fight him, to put him down, but that wasn’t the plan. Killing him wouldn’t do shit. Out of the corner of her eyes, Ingram approached in her power armor, eyes flashing.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

And there came the foot again. Fuck, he liked to get her in the same spot. She gasped, but Kells was gone.

 

Ingram placed herself between them, her heavy power armor covered feet set just in front of Glory like a shield. “You are kicking an unarmed woman, the mate of our Elder. I am relieving you of duty, Kells.”

 

“You can’t do that. You don’t have the power. Get out of the way.”

 

“I will not.” Ingram held her rifle in her hand but didn’t point it at Kells. “Cade, get Glory out of here and treat her. She doesn’t need to be here for this.”

 

Arms reached beneath her, swinging her arm over their shoulders. “Try to breathe, Glory. You have broken ribs, I’m sure. Come on, lean on me, I’ve got you.” Cade’s voice reassured her.

 

To the side, two other guards had a hold of Arthur, who struggled against them. Ploy? She reached across the link and found. . . fuck. Nope, not a ploy.

 

Arthur would have ruined the entire plan if he’d had the chance. He raged against their hold, but they had him.

 

Glory nodded at him, trying to reassure him, as Cade pulled her from the courtyard. Just as planned, all eyes were on Kells.

 

#

 

Arthur tried to regroup. Right. They had a plan.

 

Still, to see Glory scratching at a hand around her throat, Arthur had thrown it all to the wind. Of course, that only helped to sell the lie, but he hadn’t thought of anything but getting to his mate.

 

She’d played her part, the damsel in distress, well enough for Ingram to step in.

 

“Step down, Proctor.” Kells snapped, eyes seeming to finally realize he was in trouble.

 

“I will not. I’ve put up with this for too long. What you did to Maxson was bad enough. The other Elders would have never approved. And now you attack his mate? This is over.”

 

Everything happened to fast, Arthur almost missed it.

 

Kells lifted his hand as he moved backward. His guards took a step forward, proving him a shield, while lifting their weapons. Ingram did the same, but they were faster.

 

One shot hit her in the shoulder, another in the leg of her power armor. She stumbled backward, power armor clattering to the ground, and it gave Kells the chance to move away with the guards.

 

Chaos erupted. Arthur yanked against the grip of the two holding him, but it was no use.

 

Until they dropped, one then the other. Arthur lifted his gaze to the rooftop where a familiar face in sunglasses offered a mocking salute before disappearing.

 

Arthur picked up the rifle from the body beside him and ran to Ingram.

 

“Are you all right?” He checked her wound. Through the shoulder, clean. A stimpack and she’d be fine.

 

“Yeah, but one shot got the hydraulics in my leg. Not going anywhere for a while. Go on, I’m fine here.”

 

He grabbed her rifle and returned it to her so she had protection before standing. The soldiers drew their lines, uneasy. He wanted to calm this down before others died for Kells mistake.

 

“I am Arthur Maxson, Elder of the East Coast Brotherhood, put into power by the West Coast Elders. Most of you know me, and you know that I have spent my life devoted to the Brotherhood. There’s no reason this needs to continue, that anyone else needs to die. This all happened because a single man wanted more power than he could earn and decided to steal it. He did this by imprisoning his commanding officer, by subverting our chain of command. Then, as if that were not enough, he assaulted my mate. You all saw it happen. Don’t make the mistake of choosing the wrong side on this, because I do not wish to see any of you die due to his ambition, but I won’t hesitate if you force me to.”

 

Rifles lowered, one by one.

 

A soldier walked up, slow, rifle down. “What are your orders, Elder?”

 

#

 

Cade pulled a backpack onto Glory’s shoulder after using the first stimpack. “This way. Your doctor should be able to make more serum from the directions I’ve included. They won’t take away the pain entirely, but they’ll make it bearable.”

 

He’d already had her dress in an orange jumpsuit so she’d match if anyone saw her, and another set of drifter clothing sat in the backpack for once she got out.

 

“Will Arthur be okay?”

 

Cade opened the door to lead her out. “He’ll be fine. If anyone can handle this, it is him. However, your being here will only further complicate things, so let’s go?”

 

Glory nodded, gripping the gun he’d given her. She wanted to turn back, to go help, to make sure Arthur could handle this, but Cade was right. Arthur had made it clear, she didn’t fit in his life. He didn’t want her, and she wasn’t about to force him into anything.

 

It wasn’t like he couldn’t find her if he changed his mind. Through their link, she felt strength, calm, no pain. He was in control, whatever was happening.

 

As they rounded the corner, someone struck Cade in the face with a metal covered hand. He fell backward and didn’t move.

 

A man in power armor stood, rifle pointed at Glory. He’d removed his helmet, or it had been damaged. His armor had damage all over it, telling her he’d found his share of scraps along the way. Had to be one of Kells fucking guards, nothing but dogs licking at his boots. 

 

Glory kept her rifle down. “Where is Kells?”

 

“Gone. He asked I take care of you.”

 

“He sent his lackey for me? How insulting.”

 

“No mate, no heirs for the Maxson line.” The man shrugged, like it didn’t matter to him.

 

“Where is Kells? I need to speak with him.” Teagan approached from the other side, speaking as if there was no tension. He didn't rush, didn't acknowledge the fact that the man had a gun trained on Glory, hell he didn't acknowledge Glory at all. 

 

“He has already left. I can give him a message if you are hoping to undo this mess.”

 

Teagan pointed at the man’s rifle as he neared him. “.45s or .305s?”

 

“.45s.”

 

“I thought as much.” Teagan pulled a blade from inside his coat and slashed it across the guards exposed throat in a single fast motion. The man fell backward, gasping and jerking.

 

Teagan knelt beside him, voice frighteningly calm. “You shot my mate. That was your big mistake. But, I’ll take you up on your offer to give him a message.” Teagan wrapped his fingers around the soldiers tags and ripped them away. He smeared them in the blood. “I’ll make sure Kells get these as a warning. No one fucks with my mate.”

 

Glory couldn’t seem to remember the rifle in her hands, not in the face of Teagan, a man so vicious she wasn’t sure how to respond. Glory had killed her share, but it mattered to her. Teagan had done it like it meant nothing, and seeing that in the face of a man who smiled so easily was terrifying. 

 

He stood and slid the blade back into his jacket, same smile across his lips like he hadn’t just slit someone’s throat. “Pity, it seems your escort won’t be able to help you.”

 

“Stay back.” Glory reached for her rifle.

 

Teagan was faster. He grasped it and yanked it away. “Settle. You don’t think I know your little plan? Come along. There are still too many eyes to let you wander out of here, but I suspect your friend will be along soon enough. I have a place I store the more illicit goods I deal with. It opens to a cave system that will take you away from here.”

 

Down the path, a well sat. Teagan pulled the top off to show a ladder.

 

“Why are you helping me?”

 

His smile faltered for a moment, cracking and letting her see whatever was beneath it. “I love my mate, but she has always deserved better. I am not an easy man to live with, and I wish I hadn’t gotten my claws into her when I did. If I could let her go, I would. You are a nice stand in for my conscious, so I will let you go instead and pretend that buys me a little of my soul back. Go on, now. And because I saved you, please don’t drink my whiskey. It’s good whiskey.” He handed her back her rifle after she swung her legs onto the ladder.

 

#

 

Arthur stood in the room Kells had set up as a command center. He wore his battlecoat, hands folded behind his back, to the naked eye the same man he’d been before. Ingram was fine, the wound superficial. Teagan had been by her side, that smile on his face as he helped her, even as she tried to get him to leave. Kells had escaped with a single guard, his other found dead beside a knocked-out Cade. They assumed Glory dead, and Arthur had agreed, claiming he no longer sensed their link.

 

What happened? He didn't know, but Glory was alive and he sensed no fear. It meant she was safe, that she could be the person she wanted to be, whoever that was, while she continued to get further away.

 

Glory was free.

 

He was Elder Arthur Maxson, again.

 

And he’d never hated it as much as he did right then.

 

#

 

“Hey stranger."

 

Glory jerked her gaze up to the roof of the cave. She’d traveled for over an hour, but the cave didn’t seem to let out anywhere she could climb out of. Had this all been a game to Teagan? Did he just want to let her die out here?

 

Deacon’s smiling face told her Teagan had damn well known about the spy. Exactly how much did Teagan know? She'd called him a shady fuck, but she hadn't know half of it, had she? She'd have nightmares about his face as he'd slit that mans throat, the frozen fury there. How did Ingram live with that? 

 

But none of that mattered when she looked at Deacon. Fuck, she'd never been so happy to see that asshole and his stupid glasses.

 

"Never figured I'd be happy to see you." 

 

"Have you noticed you're in a hole?" 

 

“Yeah, I noticed. You think you could help me out? Do you have rope?”

 

“Also, your name is Glory.”

 

What the fuck was he talking-

 

Right. “I swear, if you say it, D, I will pull your eyebrows off, and I know those are your favorite part.”

 

A rope fell from the hole in the cave ceiling. “Come on, I’ll save you from that Glory Hole.”

 

She groaned, wrapped her fingers around the rope, and climbed it. “Take this chance to say goodbye to your eyebrows, because you’ve lost ‘em.”

 

“Worth it. Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting to make that joke?” He reached his hand in when she got close to the top, grasping the jumpsuit to help haul her out. “Why do you think I was always trying to get us around holes. I needed you to fall into one! It’s been years I’ve been waiting.”

 

Once on the ground outside of the cave, she threw her arms around the idiot making his stupid jokes and buried her face against his neck. He smelled like him, like the railroad, like Dez's smoke and the soap he used when he shaved his head. He smelled like home. 

 

And, amazingly, he wrapped his arms back around her, rubbing his hand on her back. Who’d have figured having a mate would have softened him so much? “Hey there, it’s fine. We’re over a mile away from them. No patrols out here, and Haylen and Danse are only about half a mile east of here. You’re good.”

 

Her gaze drifted the way her bond led, the direction she knew Arthur was, and she shuddered.

 

No, she really wasn’t good.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Deacon rested his back against the wall of the Railroad HQ, gaze on the ground, head running, looking for something to do, something to fix this.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Danse stood in front of him.

 

“What do you know about Arthur?”

 

“I don’t think anyone knows much about him, to be honest. I’m not sure he knows much about himself.”

 

“I thought he said you were his only friend.”

 

Danse shrugged. “Perhaps to him I was. We ate meals together on occasion, talked now and then. He always seemed lonely. I imagine being Elder, and a Maxson, is a lonely thing.”

 

“You know Glory is family. I helped her get her feet under her when she escaped the Institute. Is he good for her? Is he safe? Come on, Danse, you know what I’m asking you.”

 

Danse reached out and took Deacon’s glassed off. He folded them, hooking them into Deacon’s jean pocket. “What I know is that, if we asked anyone else, they’d have told you to stay away from me, and I’m quite sure they’d have told Haylen to stay away from you. None of that mattered, however. What mattered was what we thought, which leads me to wonder, what does Glory think?”

 

“She thinks he threw her away, but I know that isn’t true. He lied to her so she’d go because he thinks it’s what’s best for her. He knows what living as a Maxson means and he doesn’t want her to suffer it.”

 

Danse ran his thumb over Deacon’s cheek. “Well, you would know something about that, wouldn’t you?”

 

Deacon snapped at Danse’s thumb, catching it gently between his teeth before glaring. “So, do I tell her the truth? It’ll put her at risk again. We both know she’ll go back if she knows, that she’ll try to save him. She’s as protective as a mother yao guai.”

 

Danse laughed and pulled his hand back. “It seems easy enough. If it was you, what would you have wanted? If you were the one being pushed away, would you have wanted someone to tell you the truth?”

 

Deacon wrapped his fingers in Danse’s collar and pulled him down into a kiss. “You always have the right answer, don’t you?”

 

“Not always, but if this is the reward I get for them, I’ll try to give them more often.” Danse pulled back. “So, what are you going to do?”

 

“I guess I’ll tell her the truth. But, not yet. Arthur needs that time and she could use it to regroup. She hugged me, you know? After I found her, she hugged me.”

 

“How terrible for you.”

 

“No, you don’t get it. She hung on me, fuck, I thought she was crying for a minute. That girl doesn’t cry, she doesn’t hug. She’s a behemoth in a tiny, angry little body.” Deacon stared toward PAMs room, which Glory was using. “I’ll give her a few days to settle in.”

 

#

 

Glory sat on the desk, Carrington checking her eyes. She’d handed him the directions and the serum when she’d arrived with Deacon, Danse, and Haylen, then slept.

 

He’d wanted to examine her and write a report that day, but Glory had basically said he could fuck himself.

 

Well, she’d specifically said that.

 

The night had passed slowly, and she’d had trouble sleeping. Arthur was sad. There was no other way to put it. He wasn’t hurt, but damn, he ached. She’d felt the same, a strange longing she couldn’t shake. Then he’d sent calm across the link and she’d drifted off.

 

Fuck. She missed him.

 

“You should have let me do this last night.”

 

“Yeah, Care, I know. The problem is, I hate you, and I love sleep. I knew it could wait.”

 

“I’ve been looking over the serum instructions. It looks basic enough. I should be able to create more in the next few weeks, but you have more than enough of a supply until then. Do you need any yet?”

 

Glory shook her head. It was strange, but she didn’t hurt. She craved him, but she hadn’t started to shake, nothing. “No.”

 

Carrington frowned. “I’d expect you to already be suffering from a lack of contact. Perhaps it’s due to the stimpacks. Would you rather I keep the serum, or you can have it and administer yourself?”

 

“I’ll keep it.”

 

“Of course. Now, I need a history of what occurred for your records. This is, as always, confidential. Would you like Haylen to leave?”

 

Glory knew damned well why she was there. They had no idea what had happened, and they wanted a female there for any questions or examinations. For all they knew, Glory had been raped during her imprisonment. And, really, Haylen was the best option. The woman was so sweet even Glory had trouble snapping at her.

 

“I’m not shy. She can stay. Nothing much to tell. Kells busted a few of my ribs. Cade gave me a stimpack to heal them.”

 

Haylen flinched, and it reminded Glory of Haylen’s past. The woman had gone through hell with her mate. Sure, Glory and Arthur weren’t exactly the picture of a great relationship, but she wasn’t afraid of him.

 

How would things have been different if she had been? If Arthur had struck her? Had listened to Kells, been willing to take her no matter what she thought?

 

Glory squeezed down on Haylen’s knee in support. “Take a breath, huh? Trust me, he kicked like a radroach. Also, I did knee him in the balls, so I did more damage overall than he did.”

 

“I’m supposed to be here to support you, not the other way around.”

 

Deacon walked into the room, likely drawn by Haylen’s unease. His gaze found Haylen, drifting over her, before plastering a smile across his lips. “Girl talk?”

 

“Yeah. Nails and periods and the like.”

 

Deacon hopped onto the desk, squeezing himself between Haylen and Glory until both had to scoot to make room. “I crave Fancy Lad Cakes when I’m PMSing.”

 

Haylen groaned, so Deacon elbowed her.

 

“Why don’t you go make sure Danse has eaten? You know as well as I do he forgets.”

 

She leaned over and kissed Deacon before sliding off the desk. “Sure, I’ll play your game. If you need anything, Glory, please let me know?”

 

Glory nodded, watching as Haylen left. “She’s nice.”

 

“She’s something. What happened?”

 

“I wasn’t thinking, just mentioned Kells kicking the shit out of me. Probably brought up some bad memories for her. Sorry, D, I just wasn’t thinking.”

 

Deacon shrugged, and the thing was, she knew he wouldn’t hold a grudge. “It’s fine. She’s tougher than she looks, just spooks now and then. We almost done, Carrington?”

 

“Almost. All that is left are the more personal nature questions. I need to know for proper treatment. Did you suffer any form of sexual assault?” Carrington kept his voice neutral, but even Glory could read him. He did the whole professional tone because he had to, because it was easier for his patients, not because he didn’t care.

 

“No. Nothing like that.”

 

Both Deacon and Carrington release identical sighs of relief.

 

“You were with your mate. The next question is, is there any chance you could be pregnant?”

 

“Yes. It is unlikely, but it is possible.”

 

“All right. I’ll make sure we keep an eye on your health for the next few weeks until we are sure. I’d suggest you avoid alcohol and chems, just in case. If you have any nausea, if you miss your period, or if you find yourself not requiring the mate serum, those are all signs you could be pregnant. If you are, you need to let me know immediately.”

 

Glory said nothing, staring down at her feet. She hadn’t really admitted it out loud before, that it was possible. Fuck. It made her sick.

 

“Why don’t you give us a minute, doc.” Deacon was always on the ball, wasn’t he?

 

Carrington’s shoes clicked against the floor as he left.

 

“You going to throw up? Because, I can grab you a bucket.”

 

She shook her head but leaned forward, forearms on her knees. “I can’t be pregnant, D. I can’t be.”

 

His hand rubbed over her back. “You said yourself, it’s unlikely.”

 

“Unlikely doesn’t mean shit, and you know it. Fuck, what kind of life would this be for a kid? I live under a church. My family consists of a liar, a nutjob, and a woman who smokes way too much. The father leads an enemy force. I fucked him because neither of us had a choice, wasn’t exactly the posterchild for a romantic conception story. I can’t be pregnant. Please, fix this. You fix everything, Deacon, you always fix it. Fuck, maybe I should change the answer on that bucket.”

 

Right away, he pressed a bucket into her lap. She leaned over it, but nothing came up.

 

His voice passed the metal bucket. “It’s going to be okay. Odds are you aren’t pregnant. And if you were? We’d deal with it. You aren’t alone, haven’t been since you signed up with us. You weren’t alone in that complex, you weren’t alone in the switchboard, and you aren’t alone now. Come on, I think you could use some fresh air.”

 

Glory set the bucket down and followed Deacon.

 

Fresh air sounded good, and so did throwing herself back into her work.

 

#

 

_Four Weeks Later_

 

Arthur leaned over the table beside Teagan, maps spread out in front of them. “We move in from the north with the first squad, then from the south after the enemy is distracted. We should take the building without trouble.”

 

“There is a settlement near there, controlled by the minutemen. That could complicate things.”

 

“We will need to deal with them eventually. Send a scribe ahead with a letter drawn up. Let them know our plans for the super mutants. I doubt they’ll be upset. The super mutants are likely a problem and being so far out, the Minutemen may struggle. Also, include in the letter, that I wish to have a discussion with the General as soon as she is able.”

 

“The last time you spoke with her, it did not go well.”

 

Arthur tapped his fingers against the map, thinking back to Nora. “No, it did not. I am hoping we can come to a better understanding.”

 

Teagan stood and crossed his arms. “I can do that. How’re you feeling? Got to be missing Glory.”

 

Arthur turned, leaning against the table. “I didn’t know her well, but yes, I do miss her.” 

 

“She was a spitfire. Terrible that Kells got her.”

 

Arthur nodded, the same lie everyone knew. He still had no idea how Glory had escaped, but he knew she had. Over the past four weeks, through their link, he’d felt her. She was sad, but not frightened. Wherever she was, he trusted she was safe.

 

“I remember almost losing Ingram. That sort of thing can end a man.”

 

“I suppose I should be glad I didn’t have a mate for long. Certainly not long enough to form real attachments. Goodnight, Teagan.”

 

Teagan smiled, that same smile Arthur couldn’t read, the one that said he knew more than he let on. “Of course. Goodnight, Elder.”

 

An hour later, Arthur slid into his bed. The emptiness of it ached. He imagined it was the same ache females felt when they didn’t have contact with their mate. He didn’t stretch out across it, keeping to a single side, leaving a space for Glory. It was her side, even if she wasn’t there.

 

He reached across the bond as he did each night. Glory didn’t sleep well, as if she couldn’t unwind, couldn’t settle. He’d offer her calm, and he’d picture running his fingers through her hair, as if she laid beside him instead of who knew how far away.

 

She was more wound up than usual, more upset than usual. He wanted to cross the distance, to take her into his arms and promise that they’d figure whatever it was out. He couldn’t do that, though, so he just sent her calm. Slowly she eased, until she seemed to fall asleep.

 

It wasn’t words, it wasn’t touching, but it was something.

 

Something was better than nothing.

 

#

 

Glory wrapped her arms around herself. She’d never been one to cry, not even when in the Institute, not when trapped with no way out.

 

Tears didn’t do shit.

 

But right then? Right then she wanted to cry. She wanted to break down and give up. She laid there, willing every muscle to relax until she could melt away into nothing.

 

Arthur was there, in her head, a source of strength when she didn’t have any left. He was always there, stroking against her with their link, a presence she’d grown used to. She needed it right then, even if she didn’t want it.

 

Her period was late. She was throwing up in the mornings. She hadn’t needed the mate serum. It all pointed to one thing.

 

She was pregnant with Arthur’s child.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Glory pulled her jacket tighter around her as she sat across from Gage. Nora had gone to sleep hours before, but Glory couldn’t settle. She didn’t want to sleep. Every time she laid down, Arthur would be there, in her head. She’d remember that she was lying to him, that she was lying to everyone. 

 

No one knew she was pregnant. She couldn’t admit it, couldn’t say it out loud. So instead, she’d continued to work, to hide from everyone. The two weeks since she’d realized it, she’d avoided Deacon at all costs. He knew too much, always saw too much. When she’d heard Gage and Nora were going to speak to Arthur, she’d jumped on the chance, offering to help with security on the trip.

 

Gage? Maybe he sensed her anxiety because even as late as it had gotten, he stayed in his spot across from her. He didn't ask why she was still up, just sat with her. She didn’t know him well, but he had the no nonsense, straight-forwardness Glory understood, that she liked.

 

“You gonna tell me what you want already?” His rough voice had her laughing. “Because you sure as shit didn’t come with us for the scenery or company, Glory. So out with it already.”

 

“When you go to see Maxson, I need you to get a message to Cade for me.”

 

“Cade. He’s the Brotherhood doctor, right?”

 

Glory pulled a note from her pocket. “Give this to him. I won’t be going into the complex, of course. I can’t. Someone there might recognize me, and Maxson would know the second I got close. But, I need to talk to Cade. There’s a small building about a mile away, the note has the directions. I need Cade to meet me there tomorrow night if he can.”

 

“This got anything to do with you being pregnant?”

 

Glory’s back went straight at the words.

 

“Settle down, I ain’t telling anyone.”

 

“How did you know?” She hissed the words out.

 

Gage shrugged and took the note, shoving it into his pocket without reading it. "You puking your guts out in the morning is hard to ignore, even though you try to hide it. Makes me wonder why you’re hiding it. If anyone knew, you wouldn’t be out here, that’s for fucking sure.”

 

Glory leaned forward, hands warming from the fire. They were always cold, it seemed. “I don’t know what to say, or what I’m supposed to do. I don’t even know if I am. . . well, you know. I can guess, but I don’t know for sure. It’s why I need to talk to Cade. He’s already involved. He already knows it’s possible. Already had him do a pelvic on me, saw me after Maxson and I, well. Fuck. I can’t look into Carrington’s face and have this discussion. I can’t tell Deacon. He’d flip, try to help me. I just can’t tell anyone, not yet.”

 

“You don’t know a lot about me, but I came from the raider life. I know what it’s like to have no one to trust, to expect to get gutted as you sleep. You though, that ain’t the life you lead, even if you don’t realize it. You got friends. You got people who care about you, who want to help. Even as much as I hate the fucker Maxson, sounds like he cares, too. You ain’t gotta do this alone. And, no matter what happens, you got Nora and I, too.”

 

“Maxson has enough to worry about. He didn’t want this, either. Can I trust you to get that message to Cade?”

 

“Sure. I can do that. Now, go get your ass to bed and go to sleep; you look terrible.”

 

#

 

Gage sat back as Arthur and Nora fought and yelled. Well, Nora yelled at least. Arthur appeared unusually calm. He didn’t rise to insults, didn’t threatened, only explained.

 

He wanted peace. He wanted to work together.

 

And, so far, he’d been pretty fucking good at showing it. Over the past six weeks, the Brotherhood had taken out a number of targets causing problems for local settlements and had asked nothing in return.

 

Seemed like maybe Arthur was trying to do something good.

 

Not that Nora was about to let him off the hook. The woman held a grudge, one of the things he loved about her.

 

Gage didn’t get involved because Arthur didn’t seem interested in escalating things. It meant Gage could let Nora handle the shit on her own. Besides, she was the brains when it came to leading. He was good at manipulating, but she was good at helping people get what they wanted, at making everyone happy.

 

When she looked about as pissed as she was going to get, Gage wrapped an arm around her waist. “Let’s let this rest for the night, huh? Tomorrow, we can try again.”

 

Nora ran her hands through her hair but stepped back, a sign she wasn’t going to punch Arthur. “Yeah, sure.”

 

Arthur nodded. “I’ve had a room prepared for you both if you’d like. No offense will be taken if you’d rather not sleep here, however. I understand how strange this situation is.”

 

“A room is fine. Sweetheart, you wanna go get us some food? I’ll meet you in the room, but first I need to have a word here with Maxson.”

 

“A word about what?” Nora narrowed her eyes, suspicion across her face. Yeah, his Nora didn’t miss shit.

 

“Guy stuff.” Gage crossed his arms to hold his line.

 

Nora would get it out of him later, but if she knew right then, she’d just get in the middle of shit and no one needed that. Nora was protective of those she cared about, and Glory was one of them.

 

If Nora knew about Glory, she’d deck Arthur, maybe shoot him.

 

They needed cooler heads, and amazingly, it meant him right then.

 

Nora pointed a finger at Gage in warning before walking out.

 

“How is she?” Arthur asked. The man’s voice had gone quiet, as if he knew the conversation was a difficult one.

 

Gage didn’t pretend to misunderstand, but she sure as fuck didn’t answer, either. “Do you miss her?”

 

“You have a mate. You already know the answer to that. I miss her constantly, like a part of me is gone. I reach for her when I wake up, before I remember she’s gone. However, it doesn’t matter. She deserves more than the life I can offer her.”

 

Gage understood that. Fuck, sometimes at night, he’d think back to Nuka World and wonder what the fuck a woman like Nora was doing with him. He was an old raider with more enemies than friends, but she’d stuck with him. She planned, plotted, readied them both to return to Nuka World and deal with their problems there.

 

So, yeah, he got what it felt like to think your mate has lost big time on the whole mate gamble.

 

“Let me explain something to you about women, because you are one clueless asshole. Women make their own choices. They decide what they want to deal with, and lying to ‘em about it? Yeah, that doesn’t go over well.”

 

“How do you know I lied?”

 

“Because what little I know about Glory says if she knew you were here crying into your pillow over her, she’d be here. The fact she isn’t? She thinks you don’t want her. Nice job fucking with her there.”

 

“Is that what you’re here? To lecture me?”

 

“Nope. She asked me deliver this to Cade, but I thought it’d do more good to go to you, first.” Gage pulled the note out and handed it over, a part of him feeling like he was handing his balls over. Glory was gonna eat him alive for this if it didn’t work out well, but, fuck. If he was in Arthur’s place, he’d want someone to step in and kick him hard.

 

Arthur opened the note and read it, fingers skimming the words. He read it again, then a third time before he brought his gaze up. “Is she sick? Why does she need Cade? I thought you had a doctor?”

 

“Yeah, they do have a doctor, a doctor she doesn’t want to see for this. Come on, you’re not stupid, no matter the dumb choices you’ve made lately. Use that legacy brain of yours.”

 

Arthur frowned until he jerked his gaze up to Gage’s, his eyes wide. There we go, he’d gotten it.

 

Gage laughed. “Guess I ought to say congrats, huh?”

 

#

 

“It’s Knight Captain Cade,” came the voice through the door of the small shack along with a knock.

 

It was only a mile away from the complex, far enough she’d hoped Arthur wouldn’t notice, but close enough Cade could come. Or, close enough she hoped he’d come. He might have decided there was no good reason to risk himself for her.

 

“Come in,” Glory called back. She paced the room, unable to relax. Tension had pulled her tight, made her anxious.

 

Cade walked in, pack over his shoulder, same kind eyes. They helped her take a breath.

 

He smiled when he saw her. “I’m glad to see you. I was worried after you disappeared.”

 

“Sorry to worry you, didn’t have a lot of time for goodbyes or notes. Let me just say that Teagan is fucking terrifying, and if I’m never in the same room as him, that’ll be just fine by me.”

 

Cade set his pack down on the table in the small space. “Really? He never mentioned having seen you. Not that it surprises me, that man is full of secrets. I stopped trying to understand him years ago.”

 

“Good choice. Thank you for coming, Cade. I know this was last minute. I wasn’t sure you’d even show up when I gave Gage the note.”

 

“Gage?” Cade's eyebrows drew together.

 

“Yeah, Gage. He was the one with Nora who-“

 

Before she could finish, someone else walked through the door, someone she hadn’t noticed because she’d been too distracted by everything spinning in her head, by all the fear and questions and uncertainty.

 

Arthur. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Arthur didn’t move from the doorway as he stared at Glory, soaking up the sight of her, every detail. She looked the same and yet different. Exhaustion hung on her, dark circles beneath her eyes.

 

None of that dimmed the angry flicker in her eyes. “I’m going to murder Gage.”

 

Arthur offered an explanation to Cade. “Gage is Nora’s mate, and he was supposed to deliver a note to you. He gave it to me, instead. And, Glory, don’t blame him. I can’t say I disagree with his reasoning.”

 

Cade allowed his gaze to shift between the two. “Perhaps I’ll step outside and let the two of you talk.”

 

Glory wouldn’t meet Arthur’s gaze.

 

“Is that okay? Are you willing to be alone with me?” Arthur hated having to ask his mate if she trusted him that much, but he needed to ask it. He didn’t want her to feel trapped, to remind her of their time together before.

 

This time her gaze did lift to his. “Don’t flatter yourself; I’m not afraid of you.”

 

Cade shook his head. “Well, that’s a great start, I’m sure. I’ll be outside when you two are finished.”

 

The door shut behind him, sealing Glory and Arthur in. It reminded him of the room they’d shared at the complex together.

 

“You should have told me you were-“

 

“-Don’t say it. For fucking sakes, don’t say it. I don’t know for sure, and until I know, I’m not ready to hear it or say it.” Her voice shook at the end.

 

Arthur wanted to cross the room and pull her into a hug. It was in the way she paced, the way she moved like she couldn’t stop moving. Her emotions were a mess of fight or flee, just raw. She wouldn’t react well to that.

 

“I missed you.” His words were soft and quiet in the room. “Are you feeling okay? Healthy?”

 

“Yeah, just amazing. Vomiting at every little smell is my idea of a great time.” She crossed her arms and glared, but damn, she couldn’t lie to him, not entirely. She was glad to see him. “I missed you, too,” she whispered.

 

He couldn’t help his smile at her admission, and how damned unhappy she sounded about it. “I want to help you. I don’t know how to make things work, but I know that I don’t want you to leave me again.”

 

“You’re only saying that because you think I might be carrying the next Maxson.” Was that bitterness in her tone? “Otherwise you’d just tell me I don’t fit into your life again.”

 

He walked up to her and slid to his knees before her. This worked last time, maybe it would work this time. “I don’t care what Cade says. I want you, Glory. We’ll figure everything out. We’ll make it work somehow. I said you didn’t fit because I didn’t want to trap you, because I thought it would be better, but it’s not. I’ll let you go if you want me to, but I don’t want you to go just because you think it’s what I want.”

 

She slid her hands around his head, lacing them behind him to keep him looking up at her. “And if I’m not carrying your child? Does that change anything? Because I won’t even consider this if this is nothing more than you protecting the uterus with your offspring.”

 

“I wanted you back the moment you left. Nothing else matters to me. I’m in command, Kells is gone, we could have a good life. I can’t say it will be easy, we will have challenges, but I want to face them with you, not alone.”

 

She kept her grip on him but leaned down and kissed him. His hands stayed by his side, not wanting to overstep bounds, not when she was so close to him. Instead, he returned the kiss, trying to mimic her movements, still unsure but desperate to learn, to taste her.

 

Too soon, she broke the kiss and stood. “I’ll stay for now. Call Cade back in. Let’s get this over with.”

 

#

 

Glory sat while Cade took her vitals. He listened to her lungs, her heart, the same routine as before, while asking questions about how she felt. Was she sick? Any bleeding? Any cramping? Any pain?

 

Arthur sat beside her on the bed. He’d taken her hand in his without asking, like he knew she’d have turned him down, and part of her thought he might have needed the touch more than she did.

 

“So, is now the fun pelvic time? Because, I have to say, you’re in my pants more than anyone else.” Fuck, was she turning into Deacon?

 

“I miss treating soldiers who aren’t allowed to make jokes like that. No, no pelvic. We know the date of conception, which puts you around six weeks along. An ultrasound won’t tell us anything important, yet. Given your symptoms, I am quite sure you’re pregnant. We’ll need to watch for certain things. Cramping or bleeding are signs you will need to talk to a doctor about immediately. I am not sure where you’re staying, but do you have a good doctor versed in pregnancy care?”

 

Arthur spoke. “She’s going to stay with us. Can you manage her care on base?”

 

Cade nodded, packing his things. “Yes. I’ve handled many pregnancies. You’re in good hands, Glory.”

 

“I need to tell Nora and Gage,” Glory said. “I came with them. They can tell Deacon and Dez.”

 

Arthur squeezed Glory’s hand. “They’re spending the night in the room I supplied for them. I am meeting with Nora again in the morning, so you can speak to her then, as well.”

 

Glory sucked in a deep breath before standing. “Okay. Let’s go home, I guess.”

 

#

 

Arthur wished he had something better to offer his mate. If he’d suspected she’d come back with him, he’d have created her an amazing room.

 

Hell, he still would. He just wished he could have presented it to her then. Something filled with things she loved, something that would make her feel welcome, something that told her he was making room in his life for her. He wanted to give her something with nice clothing and pictures. Well, for her, a wall full of weapons and armor. Anything to make her know he cared that she was happy.

 

Instead, it was a bare, basic room, beside his own. A door connected one room to the other. She had a bed, a table, a dresser, but nothing else.

 

As if she realized his discomfort, Glory gave him a smile. “It’s great. You saw where I’ve been living, which is pretty much on a mattress in some tunnels beside other agents. This is a huge step up.”

 

“We’ll get nicer things, a better bed, furniture you like, better bedding. Whatever you want, I’ll have brought here. And, later, we can set up a crib in here for you.”

 

“You sound nervous. I’ve seen you face worse things than this and not flinch.”

 

He huffed. “I was less nervous when facing that deathclaw. I just got you back, I don’t want to send you running because of poor living quarters.”

 

“If you really think I’m that shallow, you don’t know shit about me. In the Institute, I had nothing at all, and when I got out? I hooked up with the Railroad immediately and you saw that place. A room with walls where I’m not a prisoner might be a first in my life.” She dropped her pack on the floor beside the dresser. “I am surprised you didn’t set me up in your room.”

 

“You were trapped here with me before. I wouldn’t want you to feel that way again. You’re not a prisoner here, you’re my mate. I want you to be comfortable.” He needed her to be comfortable, to be happy. It was some strange drive in him, something in him that demanded he care for her, that he make her content. The fact she carried his child? It only made that need stronger.

 

Sure, he wanted her in his bed. But he needed her to want it first.

 

They hadn't spoken about the baby. She seemed to be ignoring the entire topic, like she couldn't handle it. Then again, she'd never expected to be able to have children. Arthur had lived his entire life expecting children, but she hadn't. It would take time for her to come to terms with it. 

 

“Will you show me where your room is?”

 

He nodded, then opened the adjoining door. “My room is through here.”

 

“A connecting door? Seems awful hopeful.”

 

Heat crept up his cheeks as he held the door open, arm out to usher her through. “I felt it would allow us to spend time together without being watched by anyone. I was trying to afford you privacy.”

 

“Loosen up. I’m just kidding.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek as she walked into his room. “Nice. Maybe I’ll kick you out and take your room.”

 

“I would do that. You’re welcome to take this room.”

 

Glory shook her head and took off her coat. “Again, kidding. I’m not going to take your room.”

 

He caught her arm, taking a rare moment of initiative to pull her closer. “I’d give it to you. You just have to tell me what you want, and I’ll give you anything.”

 

Glory’s gaze drifted down over his body in a slow perusal, until the corner of her lips tipped up. “Anything?”

 

The question heated Arthur’s blood, made him want to grab her, to touch her. It was pure promise in that question, and he knew the answer. “Yes.”

 

“Okay, Arthur.” His name on her lips had his brain stutter to a stop. She’d called him Arthur. Not Maxson, not Elder, not asshole, but Arthur. The grin she gave him said she knew exactly what she’d done.

 

She’d said more, but he missed it in the haze of hearing his name from her.

 

Glory caught his attention when she reached back and grabbed his ass in a tight grip. “I suggest you learn to listen better. I said strip.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut IS coming! haha. Sorry to be a tease. I've been trying to think through the series better so I don't have to start each one with a going section at the beginning of what happened before 'now'. I'm trying to learn to weave in the surrounding stories a little better, so here I am weaving in parts of the the Nuka World story! :)

 

Nora paced the room while Gage spoke with Maxson. She didn’t care for being out of the loop, especially not when it came to her mate.

 

Gage wasn’t a man to keep secrets, not anymore, not after before. She knew it couldn’t be anything that important or he’d have told her.

 

Still, it ate at her. Was he unhappy? Was he mad at her? Being able to read his emotions didn’t help her shake the fear that she’d done something wrong.

 

Their time as mates had pulled them closer, but there was still a lot of shit between them. Maybe there was shit between all mates. Take two broken people and tie them together and it doesn’t fix them. She still panicked, still woke up sweating and screaming from nightmares. Gage still had his same temper, and he growled at any man who looked her way. The raiders from Nuka World were still proving an issue, with Colter having sent a few a week before to talk to him.

 

They had to return, and soon. They’d put it off between dealing with the Institute, the Synths, all the shit in the Commonwealth, but Nuka World was a problem that wasn’t going away.

 

Gage didn’t want to go. He wanted to keep her away from it all, said it was his problem. Idiot refused to realize that Nate had been hers, but they dealt with it together. They’d deal with Nuka World together, too.

 

When the door opened and he walked in, he caught sight of her face. “Well shit. Guess I’m in trouble, ain’t I?”

 

“I don’t like you keeping things from me.” Did her voice crack at the end? She pulled her hands into fists, trying to push down all the worries that swarmed her.

 

“Come ‘ere, sweetheart.” He held his arms out.

 

And, pissed as she was, Nora went to him. She’d always go to him, wouldn’t she? She wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

 

“Didn’t mean to worry you. It’s just, I wanted to talk to you in private. Had to talk to Maxson, but I didn’t want you to overreact and I didn’t figure you wanted to find out in front of people.”

 

“Find out what?”

 

He pulled her over to the bed so they could sit beside each other, her hip against his. “Glory’s pregnant.”

 

All the color drained from her face. First, she wanted to kill Maxson. Maxson and Glory weren’t exactly getting along, so how had she ended up pregnant? Had he forced her?

 

She felt sick and her hand went to her hip. Right, she’d already gotten ready for bed. No pistol. Also, no Maxson. Guess shooting him had to wait.

 

Gage’s hand rubbed over her back. “Nothing like that, sweetheart. Neither of ‘em wanted this from what I can tell. Glory ain’t afraid of him, so I don’t think she blames him. Sound more like a fucked up situation than rape. Though she’s playing the whole ‘I’ll do it alone’ bullshit. Wanted me to tell Cade to meet her for an exam but not tell Arthur.”

 

“And you told Arthur instead?”

 

“Fuck yeah, I did. If it was me? I’d want to know. Those two’ll figure it out. They’re stubborn and scared but they’re smart.”

 

Nora tried to keep the pain from her voice. “Why didn’t you tell me before? You could have explained it like this, and I wouldn’t have blamed Maxson, even if I’d still like to shoot him on principle.”

 

“Because I know every time kids get brought up it’s like a new wound for you, a wound I can’t fix. I know you want more and we can’t have ‘em and it kills me because it hurts you. I want to fix things for you, but I can’t fix this.”

 

Him admitting it out loud ripped the scab off that wound. She gasped in a breath and leaned forward. Yeah, it hurt. She wanted kids. She’d lost Shaun and never even gotten to know him. Nate had taken him away before she’d gotten to know him. And because of Nate? She couldn’t have more, either. Couldn’t give Gage kids, the one thing mates were supposed to be able to do.

 

“That shit rattling in your head is just gonna give ya bruises if you let it stay there. Talk to me, come on, let that bullshit out and we’ll deal with it.”

 

Her words spilled out, rotten pieces of her past that terrified her. She was afraid they’d skitter across the floor like spiders. “I want kids. I can’t have any more but I want them. I never got to be a mom and every time I see mates pregnant, that I see kids, I’m reminded I can’t have it, that I can’t give it to you. It makes me feel worthless, like I’m not a real mate, a real woman, and I hate it so much. If I hadn’t destroyed the Institute, I could have done IVF again, but now? Now there’s no chance. I ruined it all.”

 

“I ain’t mad at you. Like gives us all a fucked hand now and then. Fuck knows, I’ve given you enough shit of my own to deal with. I don’t need kids, I just need you.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Gage. Can you really say you don’t want kids?”

 

His sigh answered, didn’t it? He rubbed his hand against the top of his thigh, wiping away sweat. “Nah, I won’t lie to you, not about anything. I want kids. But, I want you more. You matter to me more than some abstract kid I could have maybe had. Without you, I’d still just be a fucking raider waiting for someone to take me out. You gave me more. I love you, Nora. Kids ain’t that important to me, not when compared with you. Tell me you understand?”

 

She kissed his cheek then settled in the bed, her back to him. “Yeah, I understand.” She almost didn’t recognize the deal quality of her voice, the hollow ache in it.  

 

Another deep sigh behind her, then Gage got himself ready for bed.

 

Yeah, she understood. He didn’t have any choices in this. It wasn’t like he had any other chance for kids, like he could try with anyone else. Here she was, failing again. She knew she wasn’t cut out for being a mate, not the one he deserved.

 

Gage got into the bed and pulled her against him. He didn’t push her to talk, to try and explain it again. What more was there to say? He ached, too. She felt it through their link, that longing he never talked about because it hurt too much.

 

It hurt them both too much.

 

She couldn’t offer him children, but she could offer him other things.

 

They’d get ready to head out to Nuka World in the next week, and she’d take her frustration out on the assholes there who had threatened her mate.

 


	13. Chapter 13

The flush on Arthur’s cheeks pleased Glory. Yeah, sure, confidence had its benefits, but his enthusiasm mixed with uncertainty? That was better.

 

His beard hid most of his blush, but Glory could catch the edges on the top on his cheeks. He’d jerked when she grabbed his ass, and she doubted many others would dare such a thing. Unsettling him was fun.

 

He disrobed, slower than she’d like, but his frayed nerves helped her patience. He wasn’t used to this, so she waited. She hadn’t had the ability to really see him before. Their only time had been quick and she’d refused to lust after him then. In some ways she was glad. It felt wrong to want him when they’d been in that position. This time? This time she planned to enjoy him.

 

How often did she had a man who looked like him so willing to do anything? Not often enough, that was for sure. And hell. . . he was hers. She liked that, even though she wasn’t sure why. She took care of others, protected them, and Arthur? Arthur was hers. Biologically bonded. Just hers.

 

Yeah, she liked that a lot more than she should.

 

He piled his clothing on a dresser in his room, back to her, when he hesitated. The muscles in his back twitched, anxiety obvious even without their link.

 

Poor man was shy.

 

Glory grinned and walked behind him. She drug her fingers down his shoulders in light touches that made his muscles jump beneath them. “Nervous?”

 

His gulp was loud in the silent room. “Yes. I’m a man who is used to being in charge, to being in my element. I don’t go into things blind; I don’t do something unless I’m sure I’ll win. This is new to me, and I find I don’t care for being an amateur.”

 

Yeah, that didn’t surprise her. Arthur had made his life being the best. He came from the best stock, he trained the hardest, fought the toughest. He was used to being at the top of the pile, and walking into something he didn’t understand, that he lacked experience in, that wasn’t a position he’d find comfortable.

 

And yet, she liked him uncomfortable. She liked him uncertain.

 

Glory traced her fingers down his back, then around his waist. She stayed behind him, resting her head against his back, while her fingers danced over his stomach, his hips, but avoided his cock. “You might be an amateur, but you’ve got the basics you need.” She drug her fingers up his cock in a single light touch. “In case you haven’t noticed this, I’ve got no problem leading you, Arthur. In fact, I rather prefer it. The first time for you wasn’t good, and I’m sorry for that. Let me make it up to you?”

 

“You don’t have to make anything up to me.”

 

“I do. So why don’t you stop being nervous and stop thinking and just listen, hmm?” She pressed her lips to his back, then nipped at his shoulder blade. “Do you think you can manage to follow orders?”

 

“Yes.” His voice dripped with lust, body tense as he held still.

 

“Good. Hands on the dresser, please.”

 

He leaned forward, setting his hands on the top of the dresser. Fuck, his body amazing. Each movement showed the slide of muscle beneath the skin, and she wanted to taste it all, to test him, to see how much his body could do.

 

But that was for another time. This time? She wanted to try and make up for what happened before.

 

She wrapped her fingers around his cock, still standing behind him. His hips jerked forward at the contact, but he resumed his spot in an instant, like the movement was involuntary.

 

“What did you want? When you imagined what would happen your first time, what did you think about?”

 

“I thought you were supposed to be in charge.”

 

Glory tightened her grip to pull a groan from him, knowing the touch would border on painful. “I am in charge. Just asking for input. I suggest you offer some, because trust me, I can find my own fun, and you might not enjoy it quite as much. This is the only time I will be asking for your opinion, so don't waste it.” She leaned over and bit his side, above his ribs.

 

He hissed, head dropped back, but he didn’t move. “Your mouth.”

 

“My mouth? What about it?” She loosened her grip and stroked him, slowly, teasing.

 

“I thought about what it would feel like on me.”

 

She grinned. Too easy. “But, Arthur, I’ve been doing that already.” She moved to his side and offered another bite on his chest, just below his nipple. Red teeth marks remained, like a brand, and she soothed it with her tongue. “Or do you want to be a little more specific?”

 

The dresser groaned beneath his grip. “I want to feel your mouth on my. . . “ He hesitated and swallowed.

 

“I’ll take pity on you this once. You want to feel my mouth on your cock?”

 

He nodded. “Yes, please.”

 

Glory moved around him, dipping below his arms so she could stand in front of him. She leaned up and kissed him, first. Funny that for needing to be in control, blow jobs were actually something she enjoyed. It was a case of still being in control. Few things could make her feel as powerful as making a man go weak-kneed by toying with him.

 

“You say that nicely. I can’t wait to hear you beg me, but because you’re new to this, I won’t make you today.” She set her hands on his waist as she knelt in front of him, dragging her nails down him, leaving red welts in their wake.

 

She repeated the action, going up his thighs. The twitch of them drew her, the way his body tensed beneath every touch, the way he was nothing but power coiled up, and the way he obeyed. Glory wrapped her hand around his cock again before licking the tip, tongue toying with the slit there.

 

And there went the groaning of the dresser again.

 

#

 

Arthur’s fingers ached, his knuckles white from his grip. He’d imagined this, but it had never come close to the reality. Glory knelt before him, but there was no question she was in control here. He leaned forward, over her, his hands on the dresser near her head, while her tongue wrapped around the head of his cock.

 

Her gaze darted up to his and she smiled, then winked.

 

Yeah, fuck, no doubt who exactly was in control. If she’d asked him to hand over his balls right then, he’d have likely presented them on a platter. Anything at all as long as she kept going.

 

Her lips slid over the head of his cock, tight, tongue lavishing attention. He’d never be able to look at her again, not after this. Every time she spoke, every time that tongue of hers peeked out between her lips, he’d be right back here, thinking of this moment.

 

He tried to hold back. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself.

 

She dug her nails into his thigh as she pulled back. “Don’t hold out, Arthur. Trust me, I’ll win.”

 

He groaned, a low pathetic sound between the bite of her nails, the use of his name, and the promise of her words. “I wanted to-“

 

“I don’t think I asked what you wanted. I told you, you got one chance at requests. I’m not fucking you tonight, if that’s what you’re hoping for.”

 

Her words confused him. “Why not?”

 

She blew a breath over his wet cock, drawing a shiver from him. “Because you aren’t ready for that yet, amateur. Now, I don’t want to hear anything else it’s moaning or begging, understood?” She didn’t want for a respond before taking him into her mouth again, deeper than before, hand stroking the base.

 

Fuck, she wasn’t playing anymore, was she? Even if he wanted to resist anymore, there was no chance. She played him perfectly, tongue toying with the underside of his cock, hand stroking him, other hand gripping his ass again, nails digging into him.

 

Arthur shuddered as he came, sagging forward so his arms held more of his weight. She didn’t pull away, swallowing, then using her tongue on him until the touch became painful.

 

He groaned but stayed still as she played, until he released his softening cock and stood, staying in the cage of his arms.

 

“You did good,” she said, thumb rubbing over his jawline. “Not many could have stayed still like that.”

 

A spot of white on her lip caught his attention, and he leaned down to lick it off. Glory’s eyes widened in surprise, and. . . damn, he liked surprise on her face. She recovered fast, hand sliding into his hair to pull him down into an aggressive kiss.

 

Damnit, he was already starting to react to the kiss.

 

Glory pulled back, laughing softly when his half-hard cock brushed her. “Oh, you are young, aren’t you? You can let go of the dresser.”

 

He moved fast, grasping her thighs and hauling her up and against him. He wrapped her thighs around his waist as he took her mouth again.

 

Her hand in his hair tightened until he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. “Cute. I do like those muscles, but don’t get any ideas. It’s late, and we should sleep.”

 

“Will you sleep here?”

 

Her gaze darted toward her own door, hesitation all of her face.

 

“I'll do anything. I’ll beg if you want. Please, Glory, I need you here.”

 

She leaned in and drug her teeth over his earlobe. “All right. Just for tonight.”

 

He released her so she could dress for bed, but when he slid into the bed beside her, he knew he needed far more than just tonight.

 

Preferable, forever.  

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Glory slid out of the bed the next morning before Arthur woke up. She wasn’t ready to face him, and she wanted to dress before having to. Clothing was like armor, a chance to breathe and remind herself to be smart. Don't get lost in this or in him.

 

She opened the adjoining door and closed it softly behind her.

 

The night before had been nice. She hated to admit it, but she enjoyed sleeping beside him. His arm had draped over her during the night, pulling her against him.

 

She’d dealt with enough men who allowed her to take control, but Arthur offered her something the others didn’t. Too often, she’d find the men relied on her too much. Arthur could command respect and take care of himself. He was powerful, a leader on his own, but he still trusted her in private.

 

Glory dressed, wearing just jeans and a t-shirt. It reminded her that before she knew it, she’d end up needing to find new clothing. Clothing to fit her stomach as it grew.

 

She set her hands on her stomach, looking into a mirror. Could she picture it? What would it be like?

 

As soon as she touched her stomach, she pulled her hands away and shook them.

 

Nope.

 

Fuck no. She wasn’t ready for that.

 

She pulled at the hem of her shirt, reminding herself that her stomach was still flat.

 

Glory opened the door to the hallway, met by a guard.

 

“Good morning, ma’am.” His tone lacked the venom Kells had contained.

 

“Morning. I need to know where Nora and Gage’s room is, please.”

 

“The General?”

 

“Yeah, her.”

 

“I’ll take her.” Teagan walked up, that same smile drawing a shiver from her. “Nice to see you again, Glory.”

 

Glory took a step backward and set her hand on her pistol. “Speak for yourself.”

 

Teagan held an arm out. “This way if you’d like to see Nora.”

 

She took one breath, but kept her hand on the pistol. She wasn’t about to trust Teagan. The sight of him slitting that man’s throat played in her head, reminding her not to take him at face value. “Fine.”

 

They walked forward until no guards remained in earshot. “You took my whiskey. I asked you not to.”

 

“You got blood on me when you slit that man’s throat. I consider us even, now.”

 

He tilted his head. “I said it before, but I like you. You are a good fit for our Elder. Have you told him yet?”

 

“About?”

 

“That you’re pregnant?”

 

“You want to tell me exactly how you know that? Because you know a lot more than you fucking let on, and I’m sick of it.”

 

He shrugged, sticking his hands into his pocket. “I make it my business to know important things, and a Maxson heir is an important thing. Since you’re here, I’m going to assume you told him. Wonderful. One big, happy family.”

 

“How does Ingram stand you?”

 

He didn’t flinch, though his eyes went cold despite his smile never wavering. “She doesn’t. You’ll see soon enough, since you’re here. We do not share a room or have any sort of mate interaction one might expect given our bond.”

 

“You killed a man for her.”

 

“Yes. I have before, and I will likely again. Her feelings about me do not change my feelings about her. I have to believe there are more important things to discuss than the level of domestic bliss in my relationship.”

 

“I need to know if I can trust you.”

 

He stopped in front of a door. “Oh, most certainly not.”

 

Glory frowned as she tried to read him. “Whose side are you on? You took my knife, but you helped me escape. You killed one of Kells men, but you didn’t help Arthur when he was imprisoned. So, whose side are you on?”

 

Teagan signaled the door with a nod of his head. “The same side I’ve always been on. My own.”

 

#

 

Nora didn’t expect it when Glory walked in. “You’re here? Are you okay?” Nora’s gaze dropped to Glory’s stomach without meaning to.

 

“Well, I guess that answers if you know. Nice fucking job keeping secrets, Gage. I’m never letting Deacon tell you shit.”

 

Gage shrugged. “To be fair, I’d never believe anything that liar told me anyway. Look, you know as well as I do that Arthur deserved to know. You really wanted to fucking go through this shit alone?”

 

“And Nora? Why’d you tell her?”

 

“She’s my mate. Woulda’ figured it out on her own anyway. Besides, you really think you could have explained that you’re staying here without her knowing?” Gage walked toward the door. “I’ll give you guys some time, yeah?”

 

The door shut, leaving Glory and Nora together.

 

Nora didn’t know her well, but she knew how much Deacon cared for her. Not to mention, they’d taken out the Institute together, and that forges some sort of bond.

 

“So, you’re staying here?” Nora met Glory’s gaze, wanting to try and read her.

 

“Yeah, for now at least.” Glory kept her gaze on the floor, her foot shuffling. “Can you let D know? I mean, I’m sure he’ll show up here to see me himself, but I don’t want him to worry.”

 

“This is because you want it, right? It’s not because Maxson is forcing you to stay? Or because you feel like you have to be here? Because you don’t. We’ll all help you and the baby if that’s your worry.” Nora’s throat had turned to dry sand, but she shoved the words out. “I’ve had a kid, you know. I know what pregnancy is like, and I could help you. You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to be. I know what it’s like to be trapped by your mate, so I’ll help you however I can.”

 

Glory shook her head. “I’m here by choice. I don’t know what will happen, but for now? For now I need to be here. Arthur isn’t who I thought he’d be. He’s different. Yeah, I know how stupid that sounds, but it’s true. Can’t say how long I’ll stay here, but for now? For now, I’m sure.”

 

Nora sighed but accepted it. What the fuck was she supposed to say back to that? Hadn’t she said the same shit to Nick about Gage? Anyone who met Gage still looked at her like she’d lost her mind, traveling around with a one-eyed raider who looked like he did?

 

She understood it.

 

“Okay. Well, Gage and I have some things to take care of. After we nail out the rest of the details with Maxson, we’re going to be out of touch for a while, but Preston can send messages if you need me.”

 

“Thanks. When you tell Deacon, could you not tell him I’m, well, you know?”

 

So, she still couldn’t admit it? It broke Nora’s heart. She wanted a child so bad, wished she could be where Glory was, and yet Glory didn’t want this at all. It was written across the woman’s face, she didn’t want this. What would have been a happy miracle for Nora was a tragedy for Glory.

 

Fate was fucked, that was sure.

 

“Sure. I’ll just tell him you’re staying here for a while.”

 

“Thanks.” Glory rushed out of the room like she couldn’t stand being there a moment longer.

 

Nora set her hand on her own stomach, fingers spread, giving herself a moment pointless fantasy.

 

Gage cleared his throat by the door. “You ready, sweetheart?”

 

Nora yanked her hand away. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

 

#

 

Arthur straightened his coat as he waited in the meeting room.

 

Glory had slid from the bed that morning, and he’d let her go. He’d promised her freedom, and that meant when she needed time on her own, he had to give it her.

 

Her feelings were all over the place, much like they’d been since he’d seen her again. He knew she wasn't happy, not with the pregnancy, not with how things were going, but he thought he helped. She seemed happier, at least, when around him. 

 

“Morning.” Nora walked into the room without knocking.

 

“Good morning. Was the room acceptable?”

 

“It was fine. Look, I had time to think last night. I don’t like you all being here, but so far, you’ve done good. I’ve spoken to the settlements around and they’re happy with you staying. I don’t run things as a dictator, so I’m not going to tell you to leave. All I’m going to tell you is to watch yourself. I’ll have my Minutemen stand down against you.”

 

Arthur released a soft breath. He really hadn’t thought she’d come around. “Thank you. I truly want what is best for the Commonwealth.”

 

It was then he noticed that Gage hadn’t joined her. Odd, the raider was usually on her heels at all times.

 

Nora pointed at the chair on the other side of the table. “Sit. We have another matter to discuss.”

 

Arthur did as she asked. “I’m going to guess this is about my mate? I can assure you, she is here by own her own choice.”

 

Nora sat in the chair on the opposite side of the table. “So she says. You and I don’t have a great history, and Glory is telling me you’re different, that you aren’t what she thought you’d be, but fuck, you’ve got to know where I’m coming from here. You aren’t a man who has seemed to care how men treat their mates. Why would I think you’d treat yours any better when you had no problem with what Nate did?”

 

Arthur didn’t bother to hide the flinch. He hadn’t actually spoken to Nora about what had happened. When he’d been taken by Glory and the Railroad, Nora had ignored him. “You’re right. I allowed ambition to blind me. I didn’t approve of what he did, but I might as well have since I didn’t stop it. I allowed myself to pretend it wasn’t happening because I wanted what I thought he could give me. A lot of people were hurt and died because of my choices. Saying sorry doesn’t fix it, doesn’t change it, so I’m trying to do something.”

 

“You know I killed Nate, right? He thought he was brilliant. He thought he was special. I turned him into nothing. Understand me when I say I have zero tolerance for men who abuse women. If I ever find out you did anything to Glory, I’ll turn you into nothing, as well. I don’t care if you’re a Maxson, or an Elder, or anything else. You ever hurt her? I’ll make sure you end up exactly where Nate did.”

 

Maxson had to admit, he liked Nora. He didn’t want to like her, not as she threatened him, but her viciousness made him happy Glory had someone like that looking out for him. “I think we both know that if I ever hurt Glory, you wouldn’t get a shot at me. She’d handle it herself.”

 

Nora hesitated a moment, as if she’d expected him to say something else. Probably expected him to deny he’d ever do that or posture some. “True enough.”

 

Before either could speak, Glory walked in. She’d slid back into place her normal façade that said she didn’t really care. “Decide to play nice?”

 

“For now.” Arthur stood but didn’t approach her. He didn’t want to overstep any bounds, to embarrass her in front of her friends.

 

She walked around the table and pulled him into a quick kiss, then slapped his ass before walking toward the door. “Wonderful. I’m going jogging.”

 

His gaze remained locked on her while she walked out, heat on his cheeks.

 

Nora’s soft chuckle drew his attention back. “Well then, this might be fun to watch.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Gage hated doctors. Mackenzie was the only one he could stand, but he avoided her whenever he could. Something about someone who knew more about his body than he did creeped him out.

 

However, he’d face that for Nora. She spoke to Maxson, so he'd taken the chance to have a discussion with Cade.

 

“What can I do for you?” Cade set a clipboard down on the table before turning around. “Are you injured? In need of treatment? I don’t typically treat non-brotherhood, but as Maxson’s guest, I can make an exception.”

 

“Nah, I ain’t hurt. Just need some information on women.”

 

Cade frowned. “I’m not sure I am the person to ask for that.”

 

“I don’t mean like that. You’re treating Glory while she’s pregnant, so clearly you know shit about women’s, well, parts.”

 

“Yes, I do. Is there a problem with General Jacobs?”

 

“No. Well, yeah. Look, you knew her asshole of a mate, yeah? She had her tubes tied to prevent getting knocked up by him. Didn’t do shit because they did something called IVF to get her pregnant, but, well, is there anything that can be done?”

 

Cade leaned against the desk, eyes twitching slightly while he stared at the far wall. “IVF? Yes, I recall reading about that. In vitro fertilization, I believe. If you’re asking if that is something we are capable of, the answer is no. At least, not here. It is a delicate procedure and we simply don’t have the skill or equipment to perform it.”

 

“What about reversing what she did? Can you just untie the fuckers?”

 

Cade shook his head, face full of pity. “No. They likely cut and burned them. My understanding is that that was how it was done. I could try to repair them, but the odds of it working are low.”

 

“Low is still something.” Low odds were better than no chance. 

 

“The problem is that the tubes will have scar tissue. It increases the chance of an ectopic pregnancy, where the egg attaches outside of the uterus, in this case, likely in the tubes. The condition can be life threatening if not caught soon enough, and out here? With Nora’s life? It could very likely kill her.”

 

Gage shook his head. Fuck kids. It was an easy choice if it was between having Nora or having kids. He’d scoop out her uterus himself if that’s what it took to keep her. Losing her wasn’t an option, not for some hypothetical child they could maybe have some day.

 

“I’m sorry, Gage. I know this isn’t the news you wanted to hear.”

 

“No, it ain’t, but it ain’t a surprise either. Nate is still fucking her over even after he’s dead, huh? Thanks for trying anyways, Doc.”

 

“Of course. The brotherhood has access to many types of technology. I’ll continue to look into the issue, and if I come up with any options, I’ll send word.”  

 

Gage nodded then walked out. He’d wanted to fix this for her, to find an answer for her, but leave it to him to come up empty handed again.

 

#

 

Arthur closed his eyes to try and ease the headache that had grown throughout the day. If running the Prydwen was a mess, it was nothing compared to this place.

 

They required more guard shifts because it was more difficult to defend. Increasing their weapon and armor supplies had become vital, given how much of their stock had gone down with the Prydwen. Food was the only thing they were doing well on, mostly because the local settlements had been grateful for their help and offered portions of their crops.

 

Worse? He hadn’t seen Glory all day, at least not more than a glimpse. She kept busy, checking defenses, chipping in with the menial work like maintaining turrets and repairing weapons. She moved around the soldiers like it was nothing, and despite her snark and sarcasm, she seemed to be accepted.

 

Accepted in a way he’d never managed.

 

“That’s it. You’ve worked enough.” Glory grabbed Arthur’s hand and pulled him from the command room.

 

“I still have things to do, Glory.”

 

“Not right now, you don’t. What good will you be if you run yourself so ragged you can't complete missions? If you can't think straight? If there's one thing I’ve learned, it's that pushing yourself to the breaking point only results in you breaking. It’s getting dark, the world will survive the night without you.”

 

Proctor Ingram cracked a smile. “She’s right, Elder. We can handle things.”

 

Arthur groaned, having been outmaneuvered by both women. “All right. If there are any problems-“

 

“-then they'll deal with them. Maxson is unavailable for the rest of the evening, and anyone who decides something is important enough to bug him, will have to deal with me, so think about it carefully.” Glory led him from the room and back to his own room.

 

“I can’t just relax. We need weapons. We need medical supplies. I have people who rely on me.”

 

“And you have more help than you realize. Coat and shirt off, then lay face down on the bed.”

 

He followed the direction, complaining the entire time. “What help? The Minutemen aren’t helpful, they’re only choosing not to kill us on sight at the moment.” He laid on the bed, folding his arms in front of him, resting his chin on them, staring at the wall.

 

Glory slid over him, seating herself on his ass while she started to rub his back. “You’ve got me, and in case you’ve forgotten, I’m not entirely useless. Few people know this place better than I do. I’ve crawled through every inch of the commonwealth. You need weapons? Supplies? Medicine? We’ll hit the gunners. They’ve got a way station, the Mass Pike Interchange. I’ve got a friend who’d love to see them taken down. We take that place, trust me, you’ll have all the weapons and armor you could want for a while. And that’s only one of fifty places I know of that we could take without trouble. I know every worthwhile gunner or raider hiding spot, including the best way in and out of it. So, will you relax already if I promise to help you plan tomorrow?”

 

Arthur released a groan when she dug the heel of her palm into a knot in his back. “Deal. I will stop worrying about it tonight, at least as much as I can, and tomorrow we set up a plan.”

 

“Good. You work too hard. You run yourself to exhaustion, and I intend to put a stop to it.” She worked the muscles in his shoulders, the tight muscles between his shoulder blades.

 

“I work as hard as I need to for my position.”

 

“Your position right now is beneath me, in case you haven’t noticed.”

 

Yeah, he was already hard from the touch of her hands on his skin. “Oh, trust me, I noticed.”

 

“And what do you think about that? We haven’t really spoken, have we? I’ve seen how you react when I take control, but I still need to ask.”

 

He drug his tongue over his lips. Talking was more difficult than just doing, than feeling. Following orders was easy, but explaining? Talking? Far more challenging. “I enjoy it. I would not have expected to enjoy it as much as I do.”

 

She leaned in to press a kiss to his back, like praise for his honesty. “If you don’t enjoy something, I expect you to speak up. Men are stubborn, and they don’t like to tap out. You don’t like something? Something bothers you? You tell me. Understood?”

 

“Understood.”

 

She leaned forward, her chest pressing against his back as she bit down on the nape of his neck. Her nipples pressed into his back, skin to skin, telling him she’d removed her shirt. “I want to hear you say it.”

 

He groaned, forgetting the question until she bit a second time, harder. “I will tell you if I do not like something or if anything bothers me.”

 

“Good boy.” She sat back up and scooted down, sitting on his thighs. She rubbed on his lower back. “You have an amazing body, you know that? Part of the reason I couldn’t believe you hadn’t fucked through the brotherhood by now. With a family history like yours? Power like you have? A body like this? Can’t believe a lot of men and women wouldn’t have gotten into your pants.”

 

“You know, you’ve had a few chances to touch me but I haven’t even seen you naked let alone touched you.” Was he sulking? His voice dripped with sulking he couldn’t hide.

 

She chuckled, hands sliding down to grip his ass, resulting in him jerking the way he always did. “I like when you react like that, you know? Nervous?”

 

He tensed. “Should I be?”

 

Glory leaned in and offered another bit to his lower back, just above where the waist of his pants sat. “Yeah, you really should. Try not to worry your pretty little head about it, though.” She pressed a kiss to the bite. “I promise to be gentle.”

 

He couldn’t have hoped to hold in the groan at that. Fuck, she was going to make him come and she hadn’t even touched him yet, not really. How did she do that? How did she turn him into a mess like this?

 

She scooted off him, kneeling beside him. “Alright, Arthur. Pants off and roll over.”

 

He wasn’t sure he’d ever moved as fast as then, rolling and pulling his pants and underwear off, then laying on his back. Funny that the position was so close to the first time, yet the feeling was entirely different. This wasn’t someone else’s idea, he didn’t feel the disgust from her.

 

This was how it should be, nothing but him and her and whatever they wanted.

 

She lifted her knee and straddled him, and he realized she was naked. When had that happened? He froze when her slit pressed directly against his cock, then his hips bucked up once.

 

“Easy there, soldier boy.” She leaned forward, pressing a hand to the center of his chest. “Here’s the deal. You’re a man who likes a mission, who likes risk and reward, right?”

 

“Not at the moment, no. Right now, I’d just like you.”

 

She smiled, sliding her hips to drag her cunt against him, pulling a strangled moan from him. “Well, I like games. The deal is, if you can make me come in the next five minutes, you can fuck me.”

 

“And if I can’t?”

 

“Then I’ll take care of myself and you’ll have a far less pleasant night trying to sleep with a hard-on.”

 

“But, I don’t know how. I’ve never done this before.”

 

She rotated her hips again, grinding against him. “Why don’t you put those observational skills of yours to use, huh? I’m sure you can figure it out. And if not?” She shrugged. “I’ll still go to bed satisfied, so it’s on you.”

 

“Rules? I don’t want to risk breaking your rules and losing my prize.”

 

She leaned down to kiss him. “Haven’t you learned by now that I believe in playing dirty?”

 

He grasped her hips and flipped her over, ignoring the shocked gasp that left her before he slid down her body, lips pressed against her collarbone. “Good. Get ready to lose this game.”

 

“Pretty sure I’m going to win no matter what. The only question is if you are or not.”

 

He silenced her when he drug his tongue over her nipple.

 

He had no intention of losing this game, and he could play as dirty as she could.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Glory’s hand slid into Arthur's hair and gripped, but let him lead. She knew offering a prize would help overcome his anxiety, and his anxiety bled through their link. He had first time jitters, which she understood. Sure, she could tie him down and lead him through it, and she planned on that, but he also needed to develop confidence on his own. 

 

Arthur was a man who wanted to win. He was a man who wanted to prove himself. Offer him a chance to do just that, and he’d jump at it.

 

She didn’t mind loosening her control to let him play, because she was still in charge. She couldn't let go entirely, but she could give him more slack. It allowed her to relax as his large hands came up to cup her breasts. His thumbs brushed against her nipples, callouses teasing her, eyes focused as he watched for reactions.

 

He closed his fingers around a nipple, pressing until Glory tightened her grip in his hair.

 

“Careful. I don’t enjoy pain.”

 

He closed his lips over the nipple in a sweet apology before kissing lower, beneath the swell of her breast.

 

One hand of his drifted down her stomach, spreading her legs and brushing against her slit.

 

This was one reason she’d given him such a short time limit. Anyone else, she couldn’t have expected them to manage, but she already was close just from touching him, from feeling his body twitch beneath her. She was wound up and they'd just started. It hardly seemed fair. With his tenacity, he’d manage it; she had no doubt.

 

“Fuck,” she muttered when his finger brushed her clit.

 

His lips tipped up and he repeated the motion, drawing a gasp from her. He pulled back, laying between her legs, face all business.

 

He didn’t lose himself to his own pleasure, get distracted by grinding how dick against the bed as most men would have. He used one hand to spread her, to examine her. His other hand drifted along her, gaze darting between her cunt and her face.

 

Finally, he slid one thick finger into her wetness, causing her back to arch up. Damn, how could that feel so good? Maybe it was the sight of him between her thighs, focused, learning. Maybe it was finally giving into this. Maybe it was their bond that let her drown in his lust as well as hers.

 

Trying to keep her head, Glory steadied her voice. “Don’t play too much, Arthur. You’ve got two more minutes.”

 

He cocked up an eyebrow. “Well, let’s see what I can do about that.” He leaned in and brushed his tongue against her clit, repeating the action his finger had done earlier.

 

Her hand tightened in his hair, pressing his mouth harder against her, needing more. Meanwhile, he began to thrust that finger, angling and twisting it, testing to see what she responded to, and he didn't miss a thing. He didn't miss a single shudder or soft moan from her, using them to play her. 

 

His tongue toyed with her clit, sliding beneath the hood to rub directly against it. Her thighs shook as he drove her higher.

 

Yeah, there was no way he wasn’t winning. She used her grip to keep his mouth on her, her hips thrusting forward in time with his finger.

 

He latched his lips around her clit and sucked. It had her coming against his mouth, her thighs closing, pressing against his ears, but he didn’t stop. He used his tongue and finger on her until she yanked on his hair to pull him away, panting and sweating.

 

#

 

Arthur licked his own lips as he pulled his finger from her. Damn, he’d never have expected that to be so amazing. She’d come apart beneath his touch, and he’d never felt that proud. He hadn't wanted to stop, wanted to feast on her for hours until she was begging him to stop, but he gave in and pulled away. 

 

And he knew he had a prize coming. He moved up the bed, sliding between her thighs, bracing above her. He pressed his cock against her cunt, but waited.

 

He had to make sure she was ready. It was important to know, for sure, that she wanted this, that she wanted him. 

 

She trembled beneath him, small aftershocks that made her appear more fragile than he was used to. 

 

He brushed a hand through her hair. “Are you okay?”

 

She leaned up and licked her own wetness off his lips. “I'm great. You did good. Come on, you earned your prize. And, I’m not fragile, so don’t go gentle.”

 

He didn’t need anything more. He shifted his hips, pushing into her in a single deep thrust, filling her.

 

Fuck. It made a mockery of the last time, of when she’d been above him. She'd been so tight before, barely wet enough. This time she was snug but welcoming. Her hips lifted against his, trying to take more of him, to get closer. 

 

She surrounded him, her cunt wrapped around him, but he also surrounded her. His arms pinned her, her legs wrapped around him, almost melding into a single person. When had he ever really had something that was his?

 

She was his. He was hers. It was perfect.

 

He thrust into her hard and fast. The time for finesse was over, his control melting to nothing as he took her. She'd dismantled his control, destroying it with the way she writhed against him. Her hand left his hair and she slid her hands around his ribs, nails digging into him. It only spurred him faster. 

 

She took everything he gave, hips rising to meet his thrusts, nails coaxing him on.

 

He didn’t last long, swearing he’d make it last longer next time. He spilled into her, keeping her still beneath him, hips still pushing into her in shallow, slow motions.

 

His head dropped against her shoulder, breath spilling out against her skin.

 

She rubbed her hand against his back, a soothing touch like she knew what it meant to him, like she understood just how much this mattered.

 

He slid out of her and rolled to the side to rest beside her.

 

Glory leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his jawline. “Well, I guess I can’t call you an amateur anymore, can I?”

 

He barked out a laugh at her unexpected joke. Leave it to Glory to make the moment easy. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his chest. “Go to sleep.”

 

She bit down on his chest. “Don’t start thinking you’re in charge.”

 

 Always with the biting with her, but when he saw the marks later? He loved them. What sort of deviant was he that he smiled when he saw the round teeth mark bruises she left?

 

“Go to sleep, please?”

 

She kissed the bite mark, then rolled over so her back was against him. “Fine.”

 

They laid there in silence for so long, Arthur thought she’d fallen asleep. Her body fit against his perfectly, letting him relax in a way he couldn't when she'd been gone. Having her there, he knew she was safe. He didn't have to worry about where she was or what could happen to her. She was safe and nothing would get her while she was in his arms. 

 

Her soft voice broke through the darkness of the room. “I’m afraid.”

 

He frowned, worrying he’d heard her wrong, the words so strange to hear from her. “What?”

 

“I’m afraid of being pregnant, of being a mother. It terrifies me. I didn’t have parents; I didn’t even have a childhood. How can I possibly raise a child?” Fear seeped through their link, the depths of it stealing his breath for a moment.

 

He ran his hand over her side, over her hip. “I’m sorry that this isn’t what you wanted. I wish I could change it for you.”

 

“How can I protect a child? The world is fucked up; how can I have a child in a world like this?” She shook beneath his arm.

 

Arthur pulled her tighter against his chest, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “We will protect any children of ours together. Between you and I? No child could be safer.”

 

“I’m not mother material.”

 

“You’re wrong. I’ve seen you take care of people. You’ve taken care of me, you took care of Deacon, you care for everyone. I have no doubt that you’d love your child, that you’d take care of them, that you’d love them.”

 

She huffed. “I’m not a one of those women on the posters in the aprons.”

 

“No, you’re not. You’re a woman with a minigun who would destroy anything that threatened her children, someone who will raise her children to be amazing people.” He moved his hand slowly until it rested on her stomach, fingers spreading out. “If I could pick any person to have children with, anyone to trust my children to, it would be you.”

 

She reached her own hand down, setting it over his, fingers threading between his. She said nothing, letting the conversation drift away until Arthur wondered if they’d spoken at all.

 

Her being honest and open was so rare, part of him thought perhaps he’d dreamed the whole thing.

 

Until her thumb rubbed against his hand, both of their hands over her stomach where his child grew, and he knew it was real.

 

He had his mate and his child here, finally, and he couldn’t lose either of them.

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

_Two Weeks Later_

 

Glory groaned, face over the toilet. She was so fucking sick of being sick. Every little smell, every bit of food had her puking again, gasping miserably. Cade said the morning sickness should ease off by around twelve weeks, which meant she had another month or so of this bullshit.

 

“I fucking hate you already, kid.” Her voice echoed out of the toilet bowl.

 

“Already? Just wait until it starts talking back.”

 

She’d know Teagan’s voice anywhere. 

 

“Just when I thought I couldn’t get any sicker.” She pushed up and ran her arm across her forehead to remove the sweat.

 

Teagan sat in her room, at the table Arthur had brought in. She slept in Arthur’s room, but she kept her things in her own room. Having her own space made her feel like this was still temporary, like she could go back to her old life at any time. It wasn't real until she gave up her own room.

 

Glory grabbed a can of water from a side table and rinsed her mouth. “What are you doing here?”

 

Over the last two weeks, she’d spoken little to Teagan. She’d see him from time to time, but he’d kept his distance, something she appreciated. He unnerved her, and few people managed that. 

 

And he’d been right; he and Ingram were a strange pair. They never spoke that she saw, beyond basic Brotherhood jargon. Teagan never touched her, always a proper distance away, but he couldn’t hide the way his eyes followed her.

 

The man was smitten, and that terrified Glory. She couldn’t imagine being the object of affection for such a man.

 

“I brought you a gift.”

 

“I don’t want anything from you.”

 

“You do. Think of it as a welcome to the family gift.”

 

“You’re trying to buy favors. A man like you doesn’t do anything for free.”

 

His fingers tapped against the table. “I probably deserve that. However, the fact remains, you want both things I've brought. First?” He tossed a bag onto the table.

 

Glory took it and opened the bag to find strange plants inside. Food? “What is this?”

 

“Candied ginger. It’s supposed to help with morning sickness. If you haven’t noticed, or if Cade has failed to lecture you, you’ve lost weight. This may help you keep food down. Also? It would be nice to not wake to the sound of your retching anymore.”

 

“Lovely compassion. Thank you. You can leave, now.”

 

“Not yet. That wasn’t the real gift.” He reached back and slammed his fist against the wall.

 

A soldier opened the door and walked in, a wooden box in his hands? He set it down, nodded at Teagan, then walked out.

 

Glory stood and walked over, steps slowing as she realized what it was.

 

A cradle.

 

“What the fuck?” She pulled back. “Why did you bring this?”

 

Teagan didn’t move, arm on the table, fingers still tapping away. “You’ll need one when the child is born. You won’t find better, I assure you.”

 

He wasn’t kidding. Even from her distance, the ornate carving on the cradle screamed money and craftsmanship. The inside had a pristine mattress and bedding in neutral colors. She couldn’t picture a nicer one.

 

“Where did you get this?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

Glory approached the cradle, dragging her fingers along it. She leaned in, studying it. Someone had cared well for this thing, kept it in excellent condition. “You’ve had this, haven’t you? You’ve held onto it. Whose was this?”

 

“It was supposed to be for my own children.”

 

“So why are you giving it to me?”

 

He sighed, though his face never changed, never let go of his smile, though the smile didn’t reach his eyes. It never did. “The accident Ingram was in not only severed her legs. She is unable to bear children, as well. Holding onto it any longer is pointless. It should get some use.”

 

“I can’t imagine you as a father.”

 

“Neither could Ingram, which is why we never tried for kids, and time runs out for us all at some point. You may believe I don’t care for Arthur, but I do. He grew up in our ranks, and in some ways, I helped to raise him. This won’t ever hold my own children, so I’d like it to be used for his.” Teagan’s smile slipped for a moment. “If you don’t wish to use it, I will understand. I can find you a different one if you’d prefer.”

 

Glory stared at him, his gaze locked on the cradle. His mask had slipped away, revealing something real. Pain? Longing? The want for a life he didn’t have, a life he’d never have?

 

He spoke again, voice low, face still open. “I wanted children. I grew up alone on the streets. It’s where I learned my trade, where I learned how to buy and sell goods, how to read people, how to horde information and use it to keep me alive, to get what I wanted. I always pictured what it would be like to teach my own child, to hold an infant who looked like I do, to give to another what no one gave to me. They would have Ingram’s kindness, and her freckles, and my wit. I asked her about it, once. A rare night before the serum when she’d needed contact and was forced to put up with me. I begged her to consider it. Told her we could still live apart, sleep apart, but please, consider having children.”

 

Glory knew the rest of the story without asking, but she asked anyway, like she couldn’t help it. “What did she say?”

 

“She said she’d never have children with me because I was as likely to sell them as I was to love them.” He rubbed his palms against the tops of his thighs. “But I can hardly blame her, can I?” He stood, his smile sliding back into place. “So, would you like me to take that away?”

 

Glory set her hand on the cradle, trying to picture lying a child down in it, rocking it to sleep inside. “I would love to have it, Teagan. Thank you.”

 

He nodded, sticking his hands into his pockets. “Good. I’m glad.” He turned and left the room in a rush, leaving Glory alone with the cradle.

 

She rather preferred thinking of him as nothing but a monster.

 

He was still a monster, but now she had to admit there might be a person beneath that.

 

#

 

Arthur took a deep breath when he entered his room, glad to be able to relax.

 

The last two weeks had gone well, though they’d been busy. Glory had been right, and they’d easily taken Mass Pike Interchange. It had replenished their supplies of weapons and added two suits of power armor. The gunners had been well armed, but poorly strategized. Between Glory’s knowledge and that of her friend, MacCready, Arthur’s men had taken the place in a matter of an hour with no casualties on his side.

 

That had been followed with a number of other similar raids, allowing the Brotherhood to attain the supplies they needed while also helping the commonwealth by removing threats.

 

And he and Glory? They’d done well. They shared their meals, talking. He’d learned some about her, about her time with the Railroad, some about her strange friend in the sunglasses.

 

She was passionate. Even though she rarely showed it, she cared about her people, wanted to help them. He understood that, loved it.

 

She fit in with the soldiers, someone who was laid back enough that she played cards with them. She couldn’t drink, of course, but she’d won more than her fair share of games. One time, he walked into the rec room she’d created to find her with four almost naked soldiers. They’d offered to play strip poker, and she’d kicked their asses.

 

Arthur had walked in, the soldiers all standing, then holding their hands in front of themselves as if they could hide the fact they were sitting around in their underwear with his mate.

 

Glory had leaned back, grinning. She took all their clothing so they had to walk back to their rooms naked.

 

She hadn't spoken about her time in the Institute. It was the last part of her she refused to share, refused to speak of. Sometimes she'd wake, gasping, eyes darting. He'd wrap his arms around her, kiss her temple, and held her until she fell back asleep. She never spoke of it, never told him anything. He'd asked at first, but it was clear it was a topic she had no intention of discussing, so he'd let it go. 

 

“Are you home?” Glory’s voice called from her room.

 

“Yes, it’s me.” Arthur walked through the door to her room, then stilled. “You’ve decorated?”

 

She turned, a smudge of paint on her cheek, face full of nerves. “Is that okay? I know we have a while, but I just spend so much time in your room anyway, I just thought. . .” Her voice trailed off for a moment. “I can put it all back.”

 

He said nothing for a moment as he stared at the room she’d created. A cradle sat in the corner, a rug with spaceships across the floor A bookshelf rested against one wall, stuffed animals on top of it, books lining the shelves. The walls were painted a soft blue, with yellow curtains hung over the windows. She’d created a room for their child, and in doing so, officially moved into his room.

 

Like a real family.

 

“It’s okay. We can just put all back.” Her voice was soft and full of hurt.

 

He pulled her into a kiss, then held her against him in a tight hug. “I love it. Where did you get this all from?”

 

“Teagan gave me the cradle. Then, I asked him for anything else he had, and he brought this all here for me.” She looked up and met his gaze. “You’re really not mad? I’m not moving too fast?”

 

He shook his hand and set his hand on her stomach. “We’re having a child. I don’t think creating a room for that child is moving too fast. Does this mean you’re going to officially move into my room? That it is now our room?”

 

She smiled, all that anxiety drifting away, giving her that confidence he’d grown used to with her. “Well, I think I’m claiming it as my room. If you’re good, you can sleep there with me.”

 

He leaned down and kissed her throat. “And what do I need to do to be good?”

 

Glory wrapped her fingers in his beard and tugged. “Oh, I think you can figure that you, soldier boy.”

 

Fuck. He loved this woman.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Arthur woke to something slamming into his nose. He yanked away, but also reached for Glory. Even half-asleep, he searched for her.

 

Through their link, panic bombarded him. He pulled upright to realize it was Glory herself who’d struck him. No one else was in the room, and she thrashed on the bed.

 

A nightmare?

 

This was new. They’d slept in the same room for weeks, and she’d never had a nightmare. At least, not one this violent that woke him up.

 

He touched his nose, but found no blood. Well, there was that at least. If she'd broken his nose, she'd feel bad. 

 

Glory rolled again, a desperate sound he’d never heard before leaving her lips. Terror filled that sound, something so out of place in her. 

 

He shook her arm in a gentle grasp. “Wake up, Glory.”

 

Nothing. She only whimpered and pulled harder. It drove his own anxiety higher.

 

He shook that arm even harder. “Come on, Glory. Wake up!”

 

This time her eyes snapped open and she bolted upright. She scrambled backward until she hit the wall, gaze darting around, eyes wide. She gasped breathes in.

 

“You were dreaming,” Arthur said, not moving, not wanting to startle her any. 

 

“Please, say my name.” Her voice was small, breathless, so damn close to begging.

 

“Glory.”

 

“That’s right. Glory. Not G7-81. Glory.” She folded her legs and leaned forward, bending so far, she pressed her forehead against the mattress. “Glory. Not G7-81.” She kept repeating it like she had trouble remembering it.

 

“Was that what you were called in the Institute?”

 

She nodded but didn’t lift her head. “That was my designation. G7-81. It’s all I was there, just a designation, a set of letters and numbers. I picked Glory after I escaped. That name is mine.”

 

“How did you escape?”

 

“I don’t remember all of it. When synths get out, they forget somethings. It’s a security measure. When I got out, I didn’t remember how exactly I did or how to get back. After finding out about the relay, I remembered more. I told you, I negotiated my way into cleaning in the relay area. It took me a long time, but I managed to get myself there and use the emergency settings to transport out. Once topside, Deacon found me.”

 

“What did you dream about?”

 

She shuddered. “I hated it there. It was quiet, peaceful. I spent a lot of time cleaning, being polite, doing as I was told, but I was drowning every day. For a while, things got so much worse after I realized I needed out, that I needed to escape.”

 

“And that was what the dream was about?”

 

“No. I dreamed about that time with a courser. I told you I don’t regret it, and that’s true, but that doesn’t mean I enjoyed it.”

 

The words had Arthur’s stomach rolling. It wasn’t just the idea of what had happened, what she’d endured, but how she shoved it down so she couldn’t feel it. The way she refused to think about it, but the idea that it still haunted her, he hated it. “What happened?”

 

“Coursers aren’t regular synths. Anyone who thinks they are doesn’t know shit. Gen 3’s are made to fit in, to be as close to human as possible. Coursers aren’t. They’re stronger, faster, more aggressive. Sometimes it means they have trouble finding partners. What he did wasn’t rape or anything, I bought his help by agreeing, but. . . fuck.” Her breathing had sped.

 

Arthur set a hand on her back, but removed it when she flinched. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I had bruises all over me for a week beneath my clothes but I couldn’t go to anyone or they’d need to know why I had them. I did it again, over and over, so he’d keep helping me. Each time was worse. It got to the point where I could barely work afterward because I was so hurt.”

 

Arthur frowned for a moment, thinking about the only courser he knew. “It wasn’t X6, was it?”

 

She shook her head. “No, but he knew. He caught sight of me one time afterward, when I was having trouble standing straight. He gave me a stimpack and got me out of work for a few days to heal. He came to check on me during that time, but since I wouldn’t talk to him, he never stayed long. It was the last time I fucked that courser, though, since he disappeared.” She sat up, meeting Arthur’s gaze. “I’m pretty fucking sure X6 killed him. I have no idea how he knew who it was, or why he’d help me, but it just seems like too much of a coincidence. It's why I didn't want to talk to him when I saw him before the Institute fight, or afterward. He knew the truth.”

 

Arthur stayed quiet for a moment, letting the information sink in. First, X6 had helped her, saved her perhaps. He tucked that away. He’d need to thank X6 at some point. However, her description of the sex she’d had with the courser? That struck a chord. “Is that why you have to be in control when we have sex? Because you had no control back then?”

 

“Yeah, I guess. The courser wasn’t the last person I used like that, but he was the only courser. After that, I just couldn’t trust anyone. I couldn’t let myself be weak or used again like that, I refused. Found that being in control during sex helped. Does that bother you? Now that you know how fucked up I am, does it bother you?”

 

He considered it, wanting to give her a real answer. She deserved a real answer, to know what he thought. He didn’t blame her for what she’d done to escape. People used what they could, and if she hadn’t escaped, who knew if they’d ever have ended up here.

 

Finally, he nodded. “Yes, it does.”

 

Glory’s back straightened, face going blank, then hard. “I see. Well, fine, I’ll just move back to my old room. Fuck, I can just leave.”

 

He reached out and took her hand so she quieted down. “Would you listen, please? It bothers me because I want you to trust me. It bothers me that you were hurt, and that you’ve carried that hurt this long. I don’t care that you’re in control, I just want to make sure it happens because it’s what you want and not because you’re afraid of me. I want to help you, and I worry if I’m doing the right thing.”

 

“You know what really scares me?”

 

“What?”

 

“The Institute owned me, every part of me. I’m afraid that they’ll drag me back, that they’ll steal all this from me. After everything they did? All the shit they stole from so many of my people, I’m terrified that it’s not really over.” Her hand pressed over her stomach. “I’m so afraid they’ll find a way to steal this all from me, too.”

 

Arthur pulled her into his arms. “I won’t let anyone take that baby away from you, Glory, and won’t let anyone take either of you away from me.”

 

And there was no way he’d break that promise.

 

#

 

 

Glory smiled as she sat on the counter beside Teagan. He sorted gear in the shop he’d set up, and Glory sat with him because they’d become strange friends.

 

Arthur didn’t like it, but part of her enjoyed it more because of that. Arthur was so busy, and her being pregnant meant she couldn't help as much, and she refused to give into boredom. This way she was able to bother both Arthur and Teagan at the same time.

 

She missed having a friend. Deacon hadn’t been by yet, and she couldn’t help feel bothered by it. She knew he had a new mate, and that there were other things going on, but she missed him. It made her feel trapped and alone, even with Arthur. It was like her old life had drifted away. 

 

Teagan had a similar sense of humor and screwed up emotional depth to Deacon.

 

He still scared her from time to time. He’d look at her with his eyes, flat and cold and dead, and she’d suck in a breath. Then he’d shake his head, turn his back for a moment, and make a joke. By the time he’d turned around, that flicker of a monster would be gone.

 

“I want to get Arthur a present.” Glory leaned back, trying to stretch her back. Ever since she hit sixteen weeks along, her back had started to kill her.

 

Teagan’s gaze dropped to her stomach. He said nothing, but grabbed a pillow from a box. He gripped her shoulder, pulled her forward, placed the pillow behind her, then pushed her back. “What sort of present? I’d suggest a new purse for you to carry his testicles around in. It would suit you both.”

 

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?”

 

“I have my moments.” He leaned against the wall next to her.

 

“Few and far between, trust me. No, that isn’t it, though. I just. . .” She sighed and fidgeted. “Arthur has done a lot for me, and I want to show him how much it means to me. He has everything he could want here, access to anything, and I don’t know what to do for him.”

 

Teagan was silent for a moment before a grin spread over his lips. “I believe I have an idea. It will take a little time, but I think I know just the thing. I can’t tell you, because it would be for you both.”

 

“But then it won’t be from me.”

 

“Trust me, he won’t care.”

 

Glory went to complain again, but a sudden pain in her stomach had her gasping and leaning forward.

 

“Glory? What’s wrong?” Teagan was there in a moment, hand on her back.

 

“I don’t know. Fuck, I don’t know. It hurts.” She grasped her stomach, trying to force air in as her stomach cramped.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered, a rare curse word from him drawing Glory’s attention.

 

His gaze rested between her legs, at the large red stain there.

 

She was bleeding.

 

He slid an arm beneath her knees, the other behind her, and lifted her with ease. “Come on, I’m taking you to Cade.” He kept talking, but Glory heard none of it. The words slid past her, the attempts to reassure her meaning nothing to her.

 

All she could think about was when she’d told Arthur that she was sure the Institute was going to take this away from her.

 

She knew better than to believe she could actually have anything. She should have never thought she could be happy, that she could have a man she loved and have a child with him. A family was something for real people, not for synths. This was all her fault because she'd really started to think she could do this, that she could have this. She'd pictured her life with Arthur, with their child. In four weeks they were going to find out the sex, and they'd started to talk names. She wanted this too much, and now she was paying for that. The Institute wouldn't let her have it, and even after they were destroyed, they'd snatch it away. 

 

They must have done something to her, and now they were going to steal her child away from her, and she didn't think she'd survive it. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Arthur touched Glory’s forehead, stroking his hand through her hair, hoping it might ease her somehow. She hadn’t said a word since Cade had spoken to them, hadn’t reacted to his news. She’d laid there, listening but staring off into space. Her feelings were all over the place, just a mess of pain and guilt and fear. Finally, Cade gave her med-x to knock her out, said she needed sleep.

 

Even asleep, she tossed and turned. The pain in her dug around, even asleep, like nothing could help her escape it. She placed her hand over her stomach as if she could save their child by sheer will power.

 

Of course, if anyone could, it would be her.

 

“How is she?” The voice had Arthur turning.

 

“Not well. Why has it taken you so long to visit? She’s missed you.”

 

Deacon shrugged, hands shoved deep into his pockets as he approached the bed. His sunglasses obscured his face, made him hard to read, and he was always hard to read. “I doubt she said that. Glory isn’t the type to say shit like that.”

 

“She didn’t need to say it. I’ve gotten to know her, and she thinks you’ve abandoned her. Since you’re here so fast, clearly you weren’t far. Why haven’t you visited her?”

 

Deacon walked over to stand beside the bed. He reached out and set his hand over hers. “I couldn’t talk about the pregnancy with her.”

 

“Why not? You were her best friend. She said you were like her brother.”

 

He nodded, squeezing her hand. Her hand twitched, like a tiny return of the gesture even in her unconscious state. “We are close. Her being pregnant made me face the reality that I might end up as a father, and I wasn’t ready to think about that. The idea terrified me, so I hid out. Haylen and Danse are in a place close by so I could keep an eye on her, and I snuck on base to see her, but I never told her. Chickened out before I actually let her know I was here.”

 

Arthur could understand that. The idea of becoming a father was something not easy to accept, and mates were forced to think about it. Still, he didn’t like that Glory had been hurt. “She’s going to lose the baby if we can’t do something.”

 

“What did Cade say?”

 

“Her body is producing some sort of antibody. He suspects it is a last-ditch attempt by the Institute to stop synths from having children, in case they ever ended up bonding. He found a treatment to slow it down, but if we can’t fix this, she won’t make it far enough for the baby to be viable. She has another two weeks, perhaps, before even Cade’s treatment can’t stop this.” Arthur set his hand on Glory’s stomach. “She admitted to me she was terrified the Institute would still take this from her, and I promised her I wouldn’t let them steal this from her. I promised that I’d keep her safe, that I wouldn’t lose either of them. I don’t know what to do, Deacon.”

 

Deacon rubbed his thumb over Glory’s hand. “I do. When X6 wanted to make it so Danse couldn’t bond, he knew exactly who to go to. He found her and he brought her to us, and she managed it. Hell, she did it so fast, she’s got to be an expert. If anyone can figure this out, it has to be her.”

 

Arthur wanted to cling to that hope, to believe they could do something, but it hurt too much. Hope built him up and he feared it would only destroy him. He'd met Rachel in the Railroad briefly, and heard about how she'd mated to X6. Of course, the woman was gone before X6 returned from their mission to save Deacon, having escaped to escape him. She likely had enough of her own worries, what with being mated to a courser, but it was their only chance. An Institute scientist was their own chance at figuring this out, at saving his child. 

 

“How can you even find Rachel? She could be anywhere.”

 

Teagan's voice responded before Deacon could. “I know where she is.”

 

Teagan had carried Glory to a doctor, but their friendship still made him uneasy. He had no idea what Teagan wanted or what his plans where. But, Glory did as she pleased, and that included forging some relationship with Teagan.

 

“How do you know? I doubt you even know who she is or what we’re talking about.” Arthur couldn’t hide the snap in his voice.

 

“Glory is a synth and you’re looking for Rachel Ayo, the only daughter of Justin Ayo, former head of the SRB. Also, I believe she is the mate to a courser, poor girl. How am I doing?”

 

Arthur narrowed his eyes to stare at Teagan. “As always, excellent. How did you know about Glory?”

 

“I told you before that I deal in information. Given the time of your bond forming, when so many others synths formed bonds, it was not a difficult guess. The rest? I had informants in the Institute, much like I have everywhere else.”

 

“All these years you’ve been under my command, why is it you never share this information?”

 

“I share what needs to be shared when it is relevant. Rachel is hiding in Diamond City, in the upper stands. She traded medical knowledge for a place there. She will likely move again, soon. She seems to be still trying to outrun that mate of hers.”

 

“And why are you helping us now?”

 

Teagan stared at Glory for a moment. “I'm not helping you; I'm helping her. She asked me the same question when I got her out of the complex that day with Kells. I told her that perhaps I could buy back some of my soul if I did right by her. Well, I’ve sold a hell of a lot of my soul over the years. Go on, Agent Deacon, she doesn’t have a lot of time for us to play games here.”

 

Arthur left the room with Deacon, leaving Teagan alone with Glory.

 

In the hallway, Arthur stopped Deacon. “I need you to understand how important this is. This isn’t just about a child. Glory wants that baby, and if she loses it? I’m in her head with her, and I feel what she’s feeling, and I can tell you, I don’t think she’ll live to morning if she loses that child. We’ve never been friends, but you need to understand that I love that woman more than anything. I will give you anything you need from me. Take a vertibird, soldiers, whatever. Just, please, save her and my child.”

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

Deacon gave Haylen a kiss, pulling her against him. The way she melted into the touch warmed him. They’d come so far from the time she’d back away from him, from the time she’d yank away from any contact. He never really thought he'd have this, and he was still afraid of losing it. Haylen had asked about children, and he couldn't even talk about it. It meant they'd yet to actually have sex, because the idea of her becoming pregnant terrified him.

 

Not just a little worried, but full on, totally pussy anxiety attack sort of thing.

 

Sure, he'd promise Danse that the children would be all of theirs, and that hadn't changed. He just couldn't breathe every time he considered it. They'd almost lost each other so many times, and the idea of a pregnancy? Women died in childbirth. He'd seen it happen. They could bleed out and die and he couldn't lose her. Then, there was the fact that they'd have a screaming, defenseless little mess of risk there. How did someone keep a pile of snot and baby rolls alive?

 

Fuck, he was needed to stop thinking about this, or Haylen would catch wind, and he refused to admit what a coward he was. Nope, that shit could stay safe and sound up in his head where it only hurt him.  

 

“You’re going to be careful,” she told him, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

 

“Very careful. Promise. I’ll let everyone else die first.”

 

She frowned, so he kissed her again to wipe it away.

 

“I’m kidding. It’ll be fine. I’m just going to go get the help of one person, okay? This is the least dangerous thing I’ve in a long time. You and Danse can wait near the city gates.”

 

“I wish you’d take some back-up.” Danse had the same face on he often had, which said he wasn’t a fan of Deacon’s plan.

 

“The last time we dealt with her, she ended up in a cell. I think a single person talking to her will do more than having a whole group. Remember, we need her help. Frighten her too much, she might decide not to do a thing. Trust me, intel and manipulation are what I’m good at.”

 

Danse nodded, wrapping an arm around Haylen. “Fine. But, be careful, please.”

 

Deacon gave a goofy thumbs-up before jogging up the stairs. He’d spoken to Piper already, who was working as a temporary mayor. She’d given him the house number and confirmed that the woman was there.

 

He hadn’t spotted X6, hadn’t heard if the courser was around. He’d prefer not to deal with him if possible. First, he didn’t trust him. Despite Nora’s assurance that X6 was on their side, despite all he’d done, Deacon wasn’t ready to step over that line.

 

The other reason was, you didn’t fuck with people’s mates, and that had to be more true of a courser’s mate. Even if X6 pulled a nice truce with Deacon, abducting the courser’s mate was not going to hold that. There weren't a lot of people who frightened him, but X6? Yeah, he scared Deacon, especially now that Deacon had shit to lose. He didn't think X6 would go after Haylen or Danse, but who the fuck knew when dealing with a courser. 

 

And abducting Rachel was possible. He was hoping to talk her into helping, to use pity or bribery or batting his pretty eyes, but if that couldn’t be done? Well, she was coming with them whether it was willingly or at gunpoint.

 

He wouldn’t fail Glory again. He failed her when she’d been taking by the Brotherhood. He failed her by not visiting her after finding out she was pregnant. He wouldn’t fail her again.

 

Deacon knelt by the door, pulling his lock picks from the pocket in his jeans. He popped the lock with ease, then slid into the house.

 

Darkness met him, and it took a moment for his gaze to adjust.

 

When it did, he found a woman with dark, braided hair and a rifle pointed directly at him. She had smart eyes, the sort that took in details and cataloged them. If this was the old days, he'd have thought about recruiting her, about trying to get her on their side. 

 

She kept her back straight. “I suggest you start talking.”

 

“Rachel, I take it?”

 

“If you’re breaking in here, you know who I am. So, tell me what I shouldn’t shoot you.”

 

He stood, hands up. “Because I need your help. My name is Deacon and I’m with the Railroad.”

 

“Last time I dealt with you lot, I ended up in a cell. It doesn’t make me very trusting.” Her hands trembled, telling him all he needed to know about her marksmanship skills. 

 

“Perhaps, but let’s be honest, with how that gun is shaking? There is no way you’ll shoot me. Even if you wanted to try, you can’t aim with shit. Clearly you aren’t much of a fighter, so why play this game?”

 

Rachel dropped the rifle. “You’re right, I am a lousy shot. You know what I’m really good at, though?”

 

Dread sunk into Deacon at her confidence. “What?”

 

Rachel brought her elbow back and hit a button behind her. “Turrets.”

 

Fuck.

 

#

 

Deacon dove to the side, just behind a desk, to avoid the turrets which swung down from the ceiling and began unloading shots. Pity, she could have been done away with him if he'd been just a bit slower. She'd made sure to have the house's defenses state of the art, because her shooting was sad, and she'd never be caught without protection again. 

 

“This is not the best first meeting! I’m going to bet you don’t have many friends, and if you’re wondering why, let me clue you in. People don’t like being met with turrets!” His voice called out from his cover, between the shots of the turrets.

 

“Well, I don’t care for people breaking into my house, either. Guess that means this friendship was never meant to be. I'm devastated, trust me.” Rachel shook her head and grabbed her pack from the ground. She’d hoped to have a few more weeks before she had to leave again. She didn't have what she needed for a clean get away, but she could start over again. She'd done it plenty of other times. Out through the back door while the turrets either kept Deacon busy or killed him. Of course, she expected to be escaping X6, not a railroad agent. What did they want with her? Revenge for her time as an Institute Scientist?

 

If only they knew the truth.

 

Not that she was about to tell them anything. Who knew who could be a plant even still? Her father had places synths everywhere, and she couldn’t risk it.

 

“Glory doesn’t have time for this!” The man swung around and unloaded a shot from his rifle into one turret. Debris fell from it.

 

Rachel slammed her fist against the button to stop them. “What about Glory?”

 

Deacon stood, holding the rifle to the side. “I came to find you because you were able to help Danse. Glory is pregnant and there-“

 

“-the antibodies are causing her to lose the child. How far along is she?” Her mind instantly started working on the problem. She'd never solved this, yet. There hadn't been time, hadn't been a chance to fix it. She'd hoped there would be time. 

 

“Sixteen weeks.”

 

Rachel cursed, slinging the pack over her shoulder. “Why the hell didn’t anyone tell me sooner? She’s been pregnant for sixteen weeks and no one thought you might need a specialist? Those antibodies won’t only kill the child, if we can’t stop them, they’ll kill her, too. Next time, how about you not waste time we don't have and just tell me the problem.”

 

“When was I supposed to tell you? You pulled a gun on me and then shot at me with turrets!”

 

“You broke in. How was I supposed to know you weren’t here to get revenge on an easy Institute target? Or worse, that X6 sent you.”

 

Deacon slid the rifle over his shoulder. “How exactly has he not found you yet?”

 

Rachel nodded at the machine in the corner. “Scrambles his ability to get a lock on me. Bounces it all over the Commonwealth. I’ve avoided him for four months. I bet he’s pissed by now.” She smiled at the way he was fuming. Every time he tried to find her again, she’d feel his frustration between their link. She could scramble her location from him, but not their link.

 

Of course, since she was leaving her machine, he’d be able to locate her. Hopefully she could fix Glory and get out of there before he reached it.

 

But, even if she couldn’t, she refused to let Glory suffer or die.

 

Deacon opened the door for her. "We've got a vertibird out front."

 

"Vertibird? Why are the Brotherhood involved?"

 

"You must have escaped before hearing the juicy rumors. Glory's mate is Elder Arthur Maxson." 

 

Rachel shook her head. "Just when I thought you couldn't lose worse than I did. Let's go." She needed to fix this, because she'd caused more than enough death.

 

#

 

X6 froze, head throbbing for a moment before his link with Rachel strengthened. Four months he’d been following vague leads looking for her.

 

Leave it to his mate to find a way to evade him for this long. She’d managed to corrupt their link, somehow, so he wasn’t sure of her direction. Sometimes it would tell him she was north, other times south, sometimes it would say she above him, sometimes below. It was never right, no matter how he chased it.

 

He could still feel her through the link, that mind of her always going a mile a minute. Her emotions were muted, like his, neither one to give into panic or fear. It was the only thing that kept him sane, that he knew she was unharmed, that he trusted she was smart enough to keep herself alive. 

 

She wasn't afraid of him, not really. She was just stubborn and difficult and she could hold a grudge. They'd danced around this thing for years, this attraction, this desire, and in the Institute there had been no chance to pursue it. Now though? Now nothing stopped them except her refusal to see reason. 

 

He'd never met a more stubborn or fool-hearty woman. 

 

Something had changed, however, and he caught a clear signal. She was headed toward him, moving fast. Had to be riding on a vertibird.

 

He sensed fear from her, but nothing strong. He didn’t suspect she was in danger, wasn’t hurt, but if the Brotherhood had his mate, he’d make damn sure they regretted the choice.

 

Once her location passed him, he took off in that direction. She couldn’t outrun him forever, and he was pretty sure her luck had just run out.

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

Arthur met the veritbird outside. Teagan was in with Glory, though she’d gone back to sleep. He felt her slipping away, even before she’d lost the child. She'd given up.

 

From the vertibird, Deacon hopped out first. Behind him, Haylen exited, then Rachel. He drew in a deep breath.

 

They’d succeeded, at least for the first part. If she was here, they had a chance.

 

“Just you two?” Arthur asked without wanting to name Danse.

 

“Just a party of two today. Our third wheel figured he shouldn’t show up here.”

 

Arthur nodded, trying to avoid looking at Haylen. Their last conversation hadn’t gone well, and she had shot him at the end. Instead, he focused on Rachel. “Hello, again. I am sorry to have to send for you-“

 

“-let’s get something straight, buddy. No one sent for me. I’m here to help Glory and that’s it. Now, you want to show me where she is or should I figure it out on my own?”

 

Deacon groaned, placing his hands on his hips like he was at his wits end. “She has the charm of a deathclaw with a toothache. We should give her some armor because I promise, someone is going to shoot her if they have to talk to her.”

 

“Guard, show her in to the medical room, please? And make sure she meets Cade.” Arthur nodded at the guard who signaled for Rachel to follow.

 

After she left, he turned to face Deacon. “Can she help?”

 

“If anyone can, I bet it’s her. She’s really fucking smart. Terrible people skills, but she’s smart. She built a machine to scramble X6’s ability to locate her through their link. Never even thought something like that would be possible.”

 

“And can we trust her?”

 

“No idea. She could have killed me, but she stopped immediately when she heard Glory’s name. She seems to want to help her. She also told me that if they can’t fix this, it won’t just make Glory lose the baby, it will kill Glory, too.”

 

Arthur nodded. “Cade told me the same thing today during the examination. Thank you, Deacon. I owe you.”

 

“Fuck that. She’s family.” Deacon looked over his shoulder at Haylen, then at Arthur. “How about I give you two a minute?”

 

Arthur prepared to say not to, but Haylen answered.

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Deacon kissed her cheek before heading inside, leaving Arthur and Haylen alone.

 

“Am I safe here? Or do I need to worry about someone throwing me in the brig for desertion?”

 

“You’re safe. I am extending my personal protection for you. Officially, you left due to your mate, Deacon. Given he is not Brotherhood material, you fall beneath the mate clause and are under no penalty for leaving.” He sighed. “Though I am aware my personal protection likely means little to you.”

 

Haylen crossed her arms, then shrugged. “I can let the past go, Arthur. We all make mistakes. I could have spoken up sooner, and perhaps I could have stopped Nate before he hurt so many other people. I could have done something, but I didn’t. At the end of the day, I realized, none of us can take responsibility for what Nate did. It was no ones fault but his, and I’m tired of seeing how he is still hurting people.” She grinned, lifting an eyebrow. “Besides, I did shoot you. I figure that takes care of my revenge.”

 

“You did. Trust me, it hurt.”

 

“Good.” She took a deep breath, then crossed the space and pulled him into a hug. “I know we were never that close, but I’m sorry about Glory. I can’t imagine how hard this is for you.”

 

He froze for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her as well. “You always are a healer, aren’t you?”

 

She squeezed once more, then pulled back. “Yeah, I guess I am. But, hey, I stuck my tongue in your mouth that one time on a dare, so what’s a hug, really?”

 

“Thank you for bringing that up, because the humiliation the first time wasn’t bad enough. However, your tongue never made it into my mouth. You were far too drunk for any level of skill. You mostly licked up the side of my face.”

 

She laughed and walked in, following the way Deacon had gone. “Well then, maybe Danse won’t give you a black eye for having kissed me.”

 

“I didn’t-“

 

She was already gone before he could finish the though.

 

Seeing Haylen back to her old self healed some parts of him, some of the guilt he held. She was healing, she was getting better, and that helped him to release a small portion of the guilt he had for everything he’d done, everything he let happen.

 

He shoved that aside, because the most important thing right then was Glory.

 

#

 

Rachel walked into the room they’d set up for Glory to find a man in drab green who held a clipboard.

 

A clipboard? Really? Glory’s care was being taken care of by a man who used a clipboard? What sort of technology did they have? Was he using leaches, too?

 

“Who are you?” He set the clipboard down and reached for the pistol on his hip.

 

The guard walked in behind Rachel. “This is the woman Elder Maxson called. He told me to bring her here, and introduce her to you.”

 

The man stuck his hand out. “I am Knight Captain Cade and I am overseeing Glory’s care.”

 

Rachel ignored the hand and walked past him. “I’m Rachel Ayo, and if you’re quite done poking at her, maybe someone who actually knows what they’re doing can take a look?”

 

“And how is it you think you can fix this?”

 

She took the clipboard and drug her fingers over the tests Cade had run, the results. They were all correct, the same tests she’d have run, at least the ones available at a place like this, and the results were what she’d expected.

 

She set the clipboard down and took one deep breath. “I’m going to need an office, a chemistry table, and the best terminal you have. Also, keep me updated on her numbers. Your treatment should buy me enough time, I hope. Bring me a sample of her blood, as well.”

 

“Explain to me what you’re doing.”

 

Rachel sighed and rubbed her eyes. She hated explaining herself. Half the time people didn’t understand what she was trying to say, since language wasn’t her strong suit, and as Deacon had pointed out, she lacked charm. Still, she didn’t need to alienate anyone when she was trying to help.

 

“The antibodies are being created as a defense against procreation. The Institute created this response because they feared synths would overcome the mate block. This was intended to take those synths out of the equation by killing them if they managed to conceive. Your treatment, offering a chemical that blocks the antibody is useful, but we both know that those antibodies are increasing, and within two weeks there will be so many that a dose large enough to block them all would kill her. The only way to stop this is to shut down her production of those antibodies.”

 

“That is a nice idea, but how could you possible know how to do that? It would take me years to find a cure, and we have two weeks.”

 

Rachel dropped her pack by the door. “I can do it because I created this disease.”

 

#

 

Glory woke, tired and sad and so fucking tired. She didn’t want to wake up. She wanted to sleep forever.

 

Maybe she could sleep through the pain. She knew how miscarriages went at this stage, and she couldn’t imagine giving birth to a child she knew she’d lose.

 

A hand rested on her arm, and she turned to see Arthur. Always there, always strong, even when she couldn’t go it anymore.

 

She didn’t ask about the baby, or about herself. She couldn’t stand to hear the answer.

 

Arthur rubbed her arm, then sat on the side of the bed. “Rachel is here. She’s working on a solution.”

 

Glory released a soft laugh. If anyone could figure it out, it would be Rachel. The woman was brilliant, but even less friendly than Glory, if that was possible.

 

“She’ll figure this out. You just have to hold on a little longer.” He pulled his hand away and sighed when she didn’t respond. “You know, I admitted to Deacon that I loved you? Never even told you, but I told him before he flew off to find Rachel. I’m really bad at this whole relationship thing, aren’t I?”

 

“Deacon was here?” Damn, she couldn’t hide the pain in her voice. He’d been there and he still hadn’t visited her.

 

“Yes. He’s been sneaking around for weeks, I believe. It makes me question our security.”

 

“Why hasn’t he seen me?”

 

“Because we both know, at my core, I’m a coward.” Deacon’s voice had her twisting.

 

She wasn’t allowed to sit up, Cade having put her on strict bedrest. “You’re lucky they took my gun away.”

 

He smiled, that sad one she could read. “Why do you think I waited until now?”

 

Arthur kissed her head and left them alone.

 

“Why did it take you this long? I needed you, D.”

 

He pulled a chair over to sit beside her. “I know you did, Glory, and I’m sorry. It wasn’t you, it was just. . .”

 

She stared at his face, and was reminded she could read him better than most. “Just that I reminded you of having kids and that terrifies you? Don’t look at me like that, you taught me well about how to read people. You aren’t that hard.”

 

He reached out and took her hand. “Yeah, that’s it. I should have gotten over it, but it just reminded me of how much I stand to lose now. Not just Haylen, but you. It reminded me that things are changing, and that I can’t stop them from changing.”

 

“Funny that a man who hasn’t kept the same name or face for long can hate change so much.”

 

He pulled off his sunglasses, folding them and setting them in her hand. Had she ever really seen him without them? Not for long, and not on purpose like this. “That was before, when I tried hard to not be anyone at all. Now? Yeah, I’m fucking terrified of change. Change can mean loss and I’m terrified of losing what it took me this long to find.” His gaze dropped to her stomach, eyebrows drawing together. “Figured you could understand that. We’ve lived a long time in the Railroad, where you don’t make connections because those connections will kill you, and they’ll endanger anyone you care about. Not an easy mindset to change. It’s been moment to moment survival, and now? Now we’re supposed to sit back and just hope things work out?” He shuddered, then rubbed his hand over his head. “You’re tougher than I am, though. You’re willing to risk it, to move forward. Me? I just make excuses and lie to Haylen and Danse.”

 

Glory stared at Deacon and realized. . . he was wrong. She wasn’t being any braver, ready to give up when she needed to fight. She’d never been someone who gave in, yet here she was, not speaking, not moving, willing herself to not wake up.

 

She was stronger than that, damn it. Her child deserved more than that.

 

She winced at a strange feeling in her stomach. It wasn’t a cramp, wasn’t painful.

 

Deacon leaned over her. “What’s wrong? Do I need to get Cade?”

 

She shook her head as she realized what it was. She grabbed Deacon’s hand and pressed it to her stomach. “The baby is kicking, I think.” The movements were soft, a fluttering of movement, but she felt it, knew it.

 

He stared at where his hand pressed against her stomach. “Baby must be strong, just like its mom.”

 

“Can you feel it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Glory laughed and released his hand. “Still trying to lie to me, D? Never works.”

 

He shrugged and sat again. “Doesn’t change that that baby is going to be strong.”

 

“Thank you for seeing me. I needed this, needed to see you. I think I forgot who I was for a while. I got so lost being Arthur’s mate, I forgot, that’s not who I am. It may be something I am now, but it isn't who I am, who I've always been. I was ready to give in because I stopped thinking about who I am, what I’ve done.”

 

“Yeah? And who are you?”

 

“Glory, Railroad Heavy, and I’ve been outsmarting the Institute for years. I’ve been taking them apart for years. They’ve sent coursers after me, but they’ve never gotten me. They aren’t about to get the best of me now.”

 

He plucked his glasses from her hand and slid them back on, smile across his lips. “There’s my girl.”

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

X6 knew Rachel knew he was there. Through their link, there was no way he’d surprise her. Still, she kept her back to him, eyes pressed to a microscope, hand writing down things despite her not looking at the paper. She didn’t say anything to him.

 

He walked over to her and set a plate of food on the table beside her. “I doubt you’ve eaten.”

 

She opened her mouth to argue, but her stomach growled, so she snapped it shut. “I don’t have time,” she said softly.

 

“You’ve been at this all day and night. It’s nearly morning. How much good can you do if you run yourself to exhaustion? You won’t find a cure if you’re too tired or too hungry to focus.”

 

Upon arriving, he’d been ready to raze the entire place. Until he’d done more recon and realized the issue. Glory was pregnant, and X6 knew what that meant.

 

Unlike some others, X6 had access to many of the dirty secrets the Institute kept. He knew the risk to not only Glory’s child, but to Glory herself. So he’d left Rachel be to work until her discomfort become too great for him to ignore anymore.

 

The woman never knew when to stop working. He remembered so many times she’d fallen asleep at her desk in the Institute, back when he still worked as her security, and he’d have to wake her to get her back to her room.

 

But that wasn’t them, anymore. She moved away from the microscope and took a step away from him.

 

Always away from him. It would never change.

 

“We can resume this game of cat and mouse when I’m done here. I don’t have time for it at the moment. I have things to do.”

 

He shook his head. “I don’t know why you think you’re a game to me. You’re far more work than any game should be.”

 

“If that’s your idea of romance, you need more lessons.”

 

He leaned back against the door, nodding at the plate to get her to eat. “Perhaps if you hadn’t run from me so many times, if I hadn’t spent the last four months trying to track you, I might be more willing to try romance. At this point? I’m considering cuffs.”

 

“Good luck with that.” She took the plate and all but collapsed into a chair by the table. Dark circles sat below her eyes, and he could feel her exhaustion through their link.

 

“How is Glory?”

 

“Not good.” She went quiet, taking a bite, eyes on the ground. “I haven’t talked to her. She was asleep when I got here and I’ve been hiding in here instead of seeing her.”

 

“I know how you are with people. Perhaps you’re just being kind.”

 

“I almost forgot how pleasant you were.”

 

“It’s why we get along. No one can stand either of us. You should go visit her. I would think she’d appreciate seeing you, knowing that you were working on this.”

 

“She doesn’t know I told you about that courser. She has no reason to trust me or know anything about me. I never asked you what happened to that courser. All I know is that she never got hurt again.” She spoke with an ease that said the question didn't matter, but he could hear the strain in her voice.

 

But he refused to lie to her, even if he knew the answer wouldn't make her happy.

 

“Are you asking me now?”

 

“I probably don’t need to. He never showed back up, and you’ve killed plenty of others.”

 

“So ask me. I know you want to.”

 

She met his gaze. “What did you do to him?”

 

“I killed him. You saw her limping, but you didn’t see all the damage he did. She was covered in bruises, possibly bleeding internally. Coursers are strong, and we have to be careful. We have urges that are stronger than normal synths or humans, and we can easily damage someone. What he did to her was not just a single mistake, but he hurt her on purpose, because she couldn’t say no to him. He thought he didn’t have to control himself. A courser who lacks control is too dangerous to be allowed to live.”

 

“Are coursers really that dangerous in bed?” Her voice was soft, like it was a question she’d wanted to ask but hadn’t been willing to.

 

“Yes, we are. Is that why you’re running from me? Because I frighten you?” He didn’t move, holding his breath as he waited for an answer. Had they talked like this ever? Had they ever just been honest?

 

Probably not.

 

“You’ve always frightened me. Ever since the first time I saw you, when I was still a teenager, you scared me. That hasn’t ever changed.”

 

“Then why did you kiss me before? When we were still in the Institute, why did you kiss me?”

 

She jerked her gaze away, but X6 allowed his voice to snap.

 

He needed to know. “Tell me. Come on, after all we’ve been through? Tell me why you kissed me. If I scare you so much, why would you do that?”

 

She lifted her gaze back to his. “Because I was foolish and I thought there might be more to you. Sometimes you’d look at me for a moment, and I’d think there was something else inside you, something other than the killer, other than the courser. We all grow up eventually, and I realized there’s nothing else inside of you. And let's not forget that you were the one who shoved me away and made it clear you weren't interested.” She shook her head, gaze drifting off again. “Why are we talking about this anyway? It’s history. I’ve got other things I need to focus on right now, anyway.”

 

He knew her mind was going, that she was thinking about Glory, about the problem. She never could shut off that brain of hers.

 

He let her end the conversation. They’d have time to sort themselves out after this crises was over. “You’ll figure it out. As I said, you evaded me for four months. You do realize no one else has been able to do that. Ever.”

 

“You were easy compared to this.” She gave him a rare smile before focusing on her food again. “I have to fix this, X6. I can’t let her die because of me.”

 

“We both know it wasn’t you.”

 

“It was. I created this. This is my fault.”

 

X6 wanted to reach out, but he knew she wouldn’t welcome it. For one, it would seal their bond. For another thing, she hadn’t welcomed his touch in a long time. No matter how he threatened, he’d never force himself on her. They both knew it.

 

He was helpless against her.

 

“No, it isn’t. You didn’t know what you were creating. Your father never told you. He never explained what you were making until it was too late. We all did things in the Institute we wish we hadn’t." X6 went silent for a moment, before asking something he knew better than to ask. "Did you miss me?”

 

“How could I miss you? We’ve never had a relationship to get to know each other.”

 

Bitterness crept in. “Not to mention you've always replaced me quickly enough. Was there ever a time I turned my back when you didn’t end up with someone else?” The memories of her going off with other men still dug in. Sure, he’d turned her down, he couldn’t exactly be jealous, but he couldn’t help it. The idea of anyone else touching her pulled forward all of his aggression, and as a courser, he did not lack that.

 

“Oh, X6, replace implies you were anything to me, and we both know you never were.”

 

He might have been angry at the words if he couldn’t hear the lie in them.

 

X6 stood and walked over to the chair she sat in. He set one hand on the back and leaned in, careful not to touch her. Her breath sucked in, and there was no way to miss the growing lust.

 

“You can pretend all you want, but I know what’s between us. We’ve both screwed this up in the past, but I’m not turning backward. I’m not letting you go now that I finally have you. I know you want me.”

 

“You said coursers were dangerous in bed.”

 

“We are, if we lack control, but you know very well my control is flawless. When I do get you into bed, I can promise, I won’t hurt you.”

 

“Don’t count on that when, X6, because it isn’t ever going to happen.”

 

Another lie. She was drowning in want to reach out and touch him. He could feel it from their link, see it in the way her gaze dropped to his lips, in the way her thighs rubbed together. The fact she wanted him? It eased some of own desires, made it possible to not touch her.

 

“Get back to your work, Rachel. The sooner you help Glory, the sooner I have you to myself.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

Glory set down a three card, then a four. Arthur laid a five, six, then another five.

 

Four rounds of speed had passed, and she laughed along with him. They’d let her sit up for two hours a day, partly because she complained enough to wear them down. Arthur made sure to be there during that time, to entertain her with games or other fun. He still had work to do, so he couldn't stay all the time. Cade also refused to allow him to sleep there, since he tended to roll in his sleep and had a habit of disturbing the IVs and sensors Cade used. It meant she missed him, even if he tried to fill their time with fun.

 

Not the fun she’d like, however. Cade had been perfectly clear, placing her on pelvic rest. She could live without sex if she needed to, but she wasn’t even allowed orgasms.

 

It seems cruel, like a form of torture, but for her baby?

 

She’d suffer.

 

“Rachel still hasn’t come by.” She tried to hide how much it hurt her, but she knew he'd read her.

 

“I’ve stopped in to see her a few times. She’s always working. She doesn’t take her meals anywhere else, barely sleeps. X6 is here, as well. He watches over her, brings food to her, and leaves only to exercise. She seems devoted.”

 

“She’s smart. If anyone can fix this, it’s her.”

 

Arthur slung an arm around her, playing his cards with a single hand. “Did you know her in the Institute?”

 

“A little. I worked in her section, so I saw her often, but we didn’t really speak. If you haven’t noticed, she’s not a people person.”

 

“What is the story between her and X6?”

 

Glory shrugged. “X6 is terrifying, if you haven’t noticed. I don’t frighten easily, but he scares even me. In the Institute, there wasn’t a courser with more kills to his name, one who seemed less. . . human. I don’t know what it was between them, but I know if I had a courser for a mate, I’d run, too. If it was X6? I think I’d try to kill him.”

 

“He can’t be worse than me.”

 

Glory leaned against Arthur, resting her head against his shoulder. “Oh, trust me, he is.”

 

Cade walked in, not knocking, moving fast.

 

Rachel followed him in, holding up a syringe. “I’ve got it.” She walked over and grasped Glory’s arm.

 

Arthur shoved her grip off. “Wait a moment. Explain what it is, side effects, risks, all that. You will not simply inject something into my mate without a word.”

 

Rachel stepped back, lips pressing together. She looked so much the same. When Glory had seen her in the HQ, she hadn’t paid much attention. Now? Now it was hard not to.

 

Rachel had grown up, filling out from the scrawny teenager who had ordered others around like she was in charge of everyone. Even back then she’d been out of most people’s leagues when it came to her brain. She was still skinny, without much in the way of curves. She didn’t dress in a way that complimented anything she did have, though Glory understood that. She’d never been one to primp either.

 

“Even if I explain what I did, you won’t understand it.”

 

Arthur wouldn’t relent. “Do it anyway.”

 

Rachel rolled the syringe from hand to hand. She had deep bags beneath her eyes, red rimming them. It didn’t appear the woman had slept for days. “Fine. This is the cure. This will tell your body to shut down the production of the antibodies in your system. It won’t remove the ones there, but Cade’s treatment will handle that. I’ve created this dose for you, and also given the template to Deacon in order to distribute it to any other synths who require it. A single dose will stop this from occurring in a synth entirely, so they can take care of inoculating in the future. Side effects? You’re going to have to actually give birth to that spawn you’re gestating, and risks? If you don’t let me do this, you’re going to die.”

 

Glory stared at Rachel for a moment, who didn’t even crack a smile. It had Glory laughing at the terrible company Rachel really was. “You know you’re even worse than Carrington or Cade. It’s a damned good thing you work in a lab and not with patients.”

 

“Trust me, I agree. I can’t stand the whimpering or complaining. Now, can I do this or is young and hairy over here not done whining yet?”

 

“I am not young, hairy, or whining,” Arthur said, straightening his back as if it might make Rachel see him differently.

 

Glory kissed his cheek. “You actually are all of those things.” She held her arm out for Rachel. “I trust her, Arthur. It’s okay.”

 

Rachel wrapping her fingers around Glory’s arm, too tight to be comfortable, and stuck the needle in. She was fast, efficient, but rough. After injecting the serum in, she pulled back.

 

Cade spoke from his spot at the end of the bed. “We will monitor your numbers, and if this works-“

 

“-it will work,” Rachel snapped.

 

 “-we will know by morning. We will continue to watch you carefully, to ensure this hasn’t caused any other problems. You should stay on bedrest, but we can likely move it to modified in order to give you a bit more freedom.”

 

“I think my pelvic is rested well enough,” Glory said, unable to hide the grin. They were going to be okay. She was sure of it. Rachel was brilliant, and if she said this would work, it would work. Glory refused to consider any other option.

 

Cade shook his head and took a deep breath, like grappling with his temper. “No. You will remain on pelvic rest. It isn’t that long a time.”

 

“You just say that because you aren’t getting any, and now you want to punish the rest of us.”

 

Arthur reached over and pulled her into a kiss. Once he pulled away, he smiled. “Shut up, Glory. You can wait.”

 

She moved over him, straddling him. “You might want to be careful with that ordering around thing, because I’m not going to be bedridden soon.”

 

Cade set his hands on her hips, moving her back off Arthur. “You aren’t off bedrest yet, and I am not part of whatever strange games you two play, so I will tell you to lie down and behave yourself. Elder, you will leave and allow her to rest. We will recheck her numbers in the morning, and if all is well, she can move back to your room.”

 

Arthur slid out of the bed and leaned over her, one hand setting on her stomach. “If I order you to go to sleep, will you promise to make me pay for it later?”

 

Glory wrapped her fingers in her collar and yanked him down for a deep kiss. She broke it only when he released a deep moan. “Count on it, Arthur.”

 

#

 

Arthur held the paper in his hand, his knees threatening to give out. Someone spoke to him, but he couldn’t hear it. Nothing existed beyond the paper, the numbers there, the words there.

 

Then his knees did give out, like a damned woman fainting. He didn’t hit the ground, though. Someone wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him up despite his heft. Who was it?

 

It took a moment for him to realize, it was Teagan. Cade stood in front of them, mouth moving. He shined a light into Arthur’s eyes, but Arthur shoved him away, shoved Teagan away.

 

He stumbled down the hall, into the room where Glory laid, not moving.

 

He leaned over her, dragging his fingers through her hair, a tear drop landing on her face. When had he started crying? Fuck.

 

His men shouldn’t see this, but right then? Right then he didn’t care.

 

Glory moved, eyes snapping open.

 

“You’re going to be okay,” he whispered against her lips. “Our baby will be okay. Your numbers are good, better than we could have hoped for. I’m not losing either of you.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

 

He hadn’t been able to really think about losing her before, forced to be strong for her, but in that moment? When he could finally breathe, the true terror he’d held washed through him. He almost lost them both, the things that his entire life wrapped around.

 

Glory’s hands fisted in the back of his jacket, holding him just as tightly. She trembled, seeming to take the same moment, the chance to accept just how scared she’d really been. “Fuck. I love you, Arthur. So much, you know that, right?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I figured as much since you haven’t shot me.”

 

She laughed, a real laugh, one that he felt through their link. “That’s a pretty good sign. However, you know this means I get to make you pay for the whole shut up thing, right?”

 

“I think you should take it easy,” Cade said from behind them, his tone as annoyed as ever.

 

Arthur slid his arms beneath Glory and lifted her, ready to have her back in their room, in their bed. “I will ensure she takes it easy.”

 

“She is still on bedrest,” he argued.

 

Glory bit down on Arthur’s throat, then called over his shoulder. “Oh trust me, there is no where I’d rather be than bed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one get their hopes up yet! We aren't quite done yet.
> 
> ALSO, someone, and I'm not naming any names here, suggested a video game I need to play, and I lack self control. . . .so if my productivity goes down, I'm sorry.


	24. Chapter 24

 

Glory expected Arthur to all but toss her on the bed given his tension, but leave it to his self-control to surprise her. He set her down gently after kicking the door shut behind them with his heel.

 

“Missed you so much,” he whispered against her lips between kisses.

 

He settled in beside her, his hand on her hip, grip too tight, but Glory wasn’t about to complain. Fuck, she’d missed him, too.

 

She’d missed this hopefulness, this ease that said they could still have a good future.

 

“Maybe we should slow down,” he said, pulling back to look down at her.

 

“I’ve been pretty fucking slow lately.”

 

“Yes, but you heard Cade. Winding you up seems unfair, since it isn’t as if you can have any release.”

 

“Are you really going to listen to him? Because, I’ve never been good at following rules.”

 

Arthur rubbed his hand over her hip. “Normally I encourage your bouts of disobedience, but not here. We aren’t out of the woods yet, and you know that if anything happened to the baby because we didn’t follow the rules, you wouldn’t forgive yourself.”

 

She rolled to her back, crossing her arms. Sure, it was pouting, but it was better than admitting he was right. Then, the started to think. She did owe him some payback for ordering her around, didn’t she? And she’d been promising him some fun for a while.

 

She leaned up. “Okay. I promise to follow Cade’s rules. But I never promised I wouldn’t play with you. You aren’t going to turn me down, are you?”

 

“I should, especially because that smile you have makes me very nervous.”

 

“Nervous is probably smart.” Glory scooted over to get up.

 

Arthur pressed a hand to her shoulder to hold her still. “You will remain in the bed. If you need something, I’ll get it for you.”

 

“Fine. Dresser, top drawer at the back. Two items.” Let him get what was there. She was looking forward to the blush that would creep up to the edges of where his beard covered his skin.

 

Arthur stood, then went to the dresser. He opened the drawer, shuffling the clothing items around until he reached the back. He pulled something out, turned, and held it up. “Rope?”

 

“Yes. Something else, too. Keep looking.”

 

He swallowed hard before reaching back into the drawer, extracting a small bottle and holding it up. “What is this?”

 

“Lube. Strip and bring them over here.”

 

“What is the lube for?” His voice held suspicion, but even so, he set the items down and began to strip.

 

She loved when he followed an order even without being sure, when he trusted her despite his reservations. “I told you, I plan to play with you. Now, hurry up before I get bored.”

 

He pulled off the rest of his clothing in quick motions, piling it all on the dresser before taking the items and slipping back into the bed.

 

Glory set the bottle of lube beside her before pushing Arthur down and straddling him.

 

“You’re supposed to be lying down,” he scolded.

 

“Cade said I could have a little bit of time not lying down, and trust me, there’s no other way I’d rather spend it than this. Arms up, Arthur.”

 

The muscles in his arms flexed as he obeyed, lifting his arms above his head. Glory scooted up until she knelt above his chest, then leaned forward. She slid the rope through the metal headboard, then tied it to each wrist. “Is this too tight? Anything pinch? Feel numb? Uncomfortable?”

 

“No.”

 

Glory grasped his chin in one hand and stared down at him. “I’m serious, Arthur. You don’t get points for suffering, here. If it’s uncomfortable, you need to tell me. Same goes for anything else. You’ve got to talk to me when we try new things. I need to know if you’re okay.”

 

Arthur was the sort who might not tell her if something hurt, who might endure beyond his limits or wants because he was tough and wanted to prove himself. It meant she had to pay extra attention to his reactions, to ensure he wasn't struggling. 

 

Arthur pulled at the ropes once. “They’re not too tight. They scratch a little, but that’s it.”

 

“Well then, I suggest you not struggle.” She scooted down before offering him a short but deep kiss. “At least, not too much. I can’t deny that you struggling a little sounds hot.”

 

His groan had her smiling as she moved further down, kissing over his chest, his stomach, his hips. When she passed his cock, she drug her tongue down the length.

 

She spread his legs, having him bend his knees and let them splay out. Her nails left thin red lines as she scratched over the inside of his thighs. “You look good like this, you know? When I’m a bit more mobile, again, I might tie you up like this. Let me play at my leisure while you can’t move at all.”

 

His chest rose on a sharp inhale.

 

Glory had to admit, he did look good. His arms would flex, the muscles shifting beneath the skin, the rope pulling tight against the headboard as he was reminded, he was at her mercy.

 

She liked having him at her mercy.

 

Glory stroked her hands down his thighs, avoiding his cock, to grab his ass. “You know, the only thing I like about your stupid fucking jumpsuits are how they make your ass looks. I swear, the Brotherhood is worth keeping just for when you all turn around.”

 

“You had better not be looking at anyone else,” Arthur all but growled.

 

“Who would have thought you were jealous? I like it. Now, try to relax, would you? You’ll enjoy this much more if you relax.” She slid her finger between his cheeks, and he clenched, drawing a laugh from her. “Though, I suppose if you don’t relax, I can enjoy some whimpering from you.”

 

#

 

How did her words do that to him? She spoke and it ran through him, making him desperate for her. He let his thighs ease back down, willing his body to relax.

 

Her hand wrapped around his cock but didn’t move much, almost like a reminder more than any attempt at pleasure.

 

Her finger pressed against his ass, and he couldn’t help but tense against her.

 

She stroked him in one, slow motion. “Relax, Arthur. We’ll try and see what you think, okay? If you don't like it, you'll tell me to stop and we will.”

 

Arthur nodded. He faced down beasts and armies. He could handle anything she wanted to do. His muscles loosened.

 

She didn’t press into him right away, just stroking her finger against him as if wanting to reassure him. Slowly, the pressure increased, though. Her hand moved once more, tightening over the head of his cock, before her finger breached him.

 

Arthur arched off the bed at the strange sensation. Something tumbled from his lips, but he had no idea what it was. Probably something that wasn’t appropriate to say at his rank, but he didn’t care.

 

Glory didn’t move more, the finger inside him to the first knuckle, her other hand continuing to stroke his cock. “You’re doing so well. Just stay relaxed for me and I promise I’ll make this feel so much better. Does it feel good?”

 

“Not really,” he admitted.

 

She chuckled and leaned down, kissing his thigh. “Well, we’re just starting. I’ll stop if you need me to, though. Do you need me to stop?”

 

“No. Don’t stop.”

 

“Let’s see if I can distract you, hmm?” Glory leaned in closer and took his cock into her mouth.

 

Arthur yanked on the rope, hard enough the headboard creaked. Right. Stay still. He stopped pulling as she wrapped her tongue around him, that finger pressing deeper into him, a slow but steady pace.

 

Glory never went too fast, distracting him with her mouth while her finger moved deeper, taking him in a way he’d never considered, never thought he'd want.

 

And, she was right. It did start to feel better. His hips began to lift between her mouth and her finger, wanting more of something, anything.

 

She pulled her mouth away for a moment, leaning back to stare at where she was inside him. “Oh, I like that. Maybe someday, when I get you ready enough, you’ll let me fuck you? I’ll put you on your knees, and down on your elbows. You like that idea, don’t you? You tighten around my fingers, so I know you do.”

 

Damnit, she was right. He did like the idea, and what did that say about him? Part of him was annoyed by his reaction, by the fact that being fucked by her was so tempting. It seemed needy, weak, but he shoved that away. If anyone could make him needy, he could hardly blame himself that it was her. She could probably drive any man to his knees for her.

 

“I prefer when I fuck you,” he said, voice breathy and strained.

 

“I do to, but it doesn’t mean I’ll pass up a treat now and then. You want more, Arthur? Because I’d love to fill you a little more tonight. I think you can take it.”

 

When she spoke to him like that, he wanted to give her anything. He wanted to let her have anything, to take anything for her. He nodded, hands wrapping around the rope that went around the headboard to ground him.

 

Glory pulled her finger from him and he groaned. Or was it a whimper? It was pathetic, whatever it was.

 

“Easy, there. Don’t get impatient. Lube is important or it will hurt.” She pressed a gentle kiss to his knee.

 

Two fingers pressed against him again, wetness helping as they entered him, easier than the first time. He hands tightened around the rope, unable to help the way he arched his back and squirmed.

 

Glory replaced her mouth on his cock, taking him deeper, as she started to slowly fuck him with her fingers. She never went fast, but worked deeper into him.

 

Her fingers brushed something inside of him that drew a strangled groan from him and a loud creak from the headboard.

 

She pulled off him once more. “There we go. That’s your prostate, Arthur, and I promised this would feel really good, didn’t I? Well, it’s about to. And even though I should punish you for mouthing off to me earlier, I just can’t help it. You look so fucking good right now, and you're being so good, being fucked by my fingers. So instead, I’m going to make you come, Arthur, and I had better hear my name when you do. If I don’t? I might choose to keep fucking you with my fingers after you come, and trust me, you’ll be awfully sensitive afterward, so I’m going to suggest you do as I say.”

 

She always got him with how she ordered him around. He wanted to please her, to make her happy, to do what she asked.

 

Saying her name when he came? Fucking easy.

 

She moved her fingers inside him, rubbing against that same spot as she stroked his cock with her hand. Her lips fastened around the head of his cock, tormenting it. His hips lifted off the bed at the sensations, too many for him to focus on anything.

 

His eyes drifted closed, like it would center him, but nothing helped. She played with him with her tongue, her deft fingers playing him with ease. Everything in him tightened, faster than he’d ever felt, and he had no hopes of holding off. He had no chance at lasting longer.

 

He came hard, hands pulling against the ropes, one leg moving to press his heel against the mattress and lift his hips higher as he shuddered.

 

“Fuck, Glory,” he groaned on a quiet, gasping breath as he struggled to get his lungs to even work.

 

She didn’t stop her mouth or fingers as he shuddered, pulling out every shiver until he was trying to pull away from the contact, when he was overstimulated and the touch bordered on painful. 

 

Glory slid him from her mouth, dragging her tongue along his softening cock once more as she met his gaze with a smile. She pulled her fingers from him, and he released a gasp. Yeah, she wasn’t kidding. Continuing after he’d come would not have been pleasant.

 

Glory turned to grab a rag. She cleaned the lube from him, then washed her hands, before untying the ropes.

 

He wrapped his arms around her and yanked her against his chest. He kissed her head, holding her tight. “You know, you’re a damned surprise. Every time I think I have you figured out, you do something I didn’t expect. You show me things I never thought I’d have or want.”

 

Glory turned her face up toward his, a grin across her lips. “And all it took was wanting to fuck your ass.”

 

He shook his head before capturing her lips to silence anymore stupid jokes. He broke the kiss on a laugh. “I wasn’t talking about that, Glory. I was talking about all of this. I never thought I’d have a family, never figured I’d have someone to come home to, never thought I’d care about someone like this. You show me parts of me that I never knew about, let me do things and be someone I never thought I could be.”

 

Her smile slid away, face growing serious. “Do you think this will change? When the baby comes, when we’re. . . parents.” The word seemed to be drug from her throat. “Who will we be?”

 

He ran his fingers over her cheek. “We’ll be us, still. If the Institute, the Brotherhood, and the Commonwealth couldn’t change you, I doubt a child will be able to. Don’t worry about it, Glory, I promise. If we can do all the things we’ve done, we can handle this parenting thing.”

 

She curled against him, but he wasn’t sure if she believed him. She didn’t answer, and he said nothing else.

 

They drifted off to sleep together, and no matter the questions, the worries, all he could think about was how damned thankful he was.

 

The future was uncertain, but they had a future, together, and that was all he ever really wanted.

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

_Five Months Later_

 

Cade handed the wrapped baby to Arthur, and he took it out of instinct and expectation more than thoughts. Careful. Support the head. He knew what he needed to do, listened to Cade explain, but little else made any sense.

 

His child.

 

His son.

 

The baby didn’t cry, just squirmed as if he couldn’t get used to this new place. Glory laid on the bed, sweat making her now longer hair stick to her forehead and neck. Cade returned to her while Arthur held the baby.

 

Everyone had lived. He swallowed hard, telling himself to toughen up. He’d still thought something would take this away from him, from her. The past months had passed with this growing fear that something would yet snatch this all away from him. 

 

The delivery had been difficult, and Cade needing to sew Glory up was proof of that, but she’d done great. Nail marks in Arthur’s hands and arms said all that needed to be said, really.

 

Arthur moved up beside Glory. She was doing better, Cade having given her a good dose of Med-x to help.

 

“He’s perfect." Arthur twisted so Glory could see their son.

 

“Better be after all the work I did. That kid isn’t allowed to ever cry or break anything.” Even as her words snapped out, her eyes warmed as she looked at him. “We need to pick a name.”

 

She hadn’t been willing to during the pregnancy, thinking it was a bad omen, telling Arthur they couldn’t pick a name because that was just asking life to steal the baby away. They’d refused to even find out the sex.

 

“I don’t have any family to name him after," Glory said.

 

Arthur stared at his son’s face, trying to decide if he looked like Glory or him. Honestly? He looked a little smooshed. “Neither of us have any family. I didn’t know my father really, and while I have a lineage, I don’t have family. None of those people ever did anything for me. I wouldn’t wish to name a child after any of them.”

 

“We don’t have to know right away, do we?”

 

Cade spoke up from his place at the foot of the bed. “No. Some parents like to take a week or two to ensure the name fits the child’s personality. It isn’t uncommon.”

 

Time sounded. . . good. A name was important, and if anyone understood that, it was he and Glory. Glory had picked her own name, a way to say who she was, who she wanted to be. Arthur’s name had been given and had controlled his whole life.

 

Names mattered.

 

Arthur shifted the baby into Glory’s arms, supporting the head until she could get comfortable. She unbutton her shirt so the baby could latch, which he did with ease, settling against her skin.

 

#

 

She was a mom.

 

Fuck.

 

Even after nine months of pregnancy, she couldn’t wrap her head around it. How could she take care of this thing? It couldn’t even hold its head up. What sort of idiot creates a baby that delicate?

 

He squirmed against her, seeking her, so she pulled him closer. He nursed, content despite her own fears.

 

Arthur sat on the side of the bed, leaning beside her so he could stare down at their child as well. He looked happy, like he finally had everything he’d ever wanted. He’d tried to reassure her so many times that she could do this, that they could do this, but it never worked.

 

She was so out of her element. She had no idea what she was doing. She was a synth, a fucking Railroad heavy, not a mom. This baby deserved so much better than her.

 

Maybe she should leave. Arthur could take care of the baby, give the baby a good home. He could find somebody else who would could give the child a real mother, someone who could do the job.

 

He brushed thumb over her cheek, capturing a tear. “What’s happening in that head of yours, Glory? I know it isn’t good, whatever it is.”

 

“I can’t do this, Arthur. I’m not strong enough, I’m not good enough. This baby deserves so much better than me. You do, too. I’m going to fuck this all up.” Before she finished, she’d started to shake against the onslaught of fears, the way she let them tumble from her mouth and infect the entire room.

 

Cade finished and pulled the sheet further over her. He said nothing about her words, though his face said he wanted to.

 

“You’re going to be a great mother, Glory. Everyone is scared, sometimes.”

 

“I’m not scared, Arthur. I know I can’t do this. There’s no way. We all have to know our limits, right? This is mine. This is a hard-fucking limit. Your child deserves a real mom, you deserve to have someone who can raise your child right.”

 

He leaned in, pressing his lips against hers, but only offered gentle kisses, like he wanted to stop the tailspin she was in. From his side of the link she felt fear, worry, uncertainty. Yeah, he had no idea what to do, either.

 

The baby stopped nursed, releasing Glory’s breast and falling asleep.

 

“Perhaps you should take the child, Arthur, and let her sleep. Labor lasted twenty hours, and she needs her sleep to recover.”

 

Arthur gathered his child from her and tried to kiss her once more, but she turned her head.

 

Shame filled her. For not being enough, for not being right. Mothers were supposed to fall instantly in love with their kids, right? It was supposed to be instinctual and magical and perfect. That’s what everyone said, that she’d see that baby and everything would be perfect but it fucking wasn’t perfect. It was wrong because she was wrong.

 

“I love you, Glory, and I promise we will get through this.”

 

She rolled, despite the pain the action brought, so she could turn her back to the room. Cade said she needed to recover, but she didn’t know if that would ever happen.

 

#

 

Arthur held his son as he left the room, Cade beside him. “What do I do?” He asked the question once they reached the hallway and shut the door.

 

“Not all women bond instantly. It is not uncommon for there to be difficulties, especially given Glory’s past. We will ensure she has a strong support structure while she adjusts to her new role, and her new life. She will adjust, Arthur. Some women suffer from depression after the birth of a child, in part due to the changes, in part due to physical hormonal imbalances. We will watch those things, treat what we need to, and it will be okay.” Cade set his hand on Arthur’s shoulder and squeezed. “You have people here to help you. Speaking of, I’m going to bet there are a few people looking to meet the newest addition, if you’re up to dealing with them.”

 

Arthur nodded, knowing he needed to. They wouldn’t want to see him, but they’d want to see Glory’s child.

 

Cade pointed at the door for the conference room.

 

He paused outside the door and took a deep breath. None of them liked him. This was Glory’s family, not his. He was an outsider, as usual. He would walk in and they'd stare at him like an outsider, like a stranger who had knocked up their friend. They might love the baby, but they hated him. 

 

Finally, he opened the door and slid in.

 

“There’s the new Dad!” Nora grinned and walked over first, leaning in to press a kiss to Arthur’s cheek first. “Congrats. Boy or girl?”

 

Arthur frowned at the warm welcome. “Boy.”

 

“Name?”

 

“We haven’t decided yet.”

 

“Well, give him here, would you?” She all but took the baby from his arms, pulling the baby against her chest in a well-practiced move that said she’d done this before. She bounced on her toes softly, humming to the baby as she moved. “I’m going call you Younger.”

 

“Younger?”

 

“Well, you’re Elder, that makes him the younger.” She grinned, then returned to cooing at the child.

 

Gage leaned over her shoulder, smiling down at the infant. “Welcome to the family, little guy. Got yourself a fucked-up family, but we stick close, yeah?”

 

“Don’t curse at the baby,” Haylen said before walking over and stealing the baby from Nora. “Oh, he has your eyes, Arthur. He’s ten pounds or so? Yeah, you’re going to grow up to be big, just like your daddy, won’t you sweetheart?” She rocked him for a moment before passing him to someone who Arthur had just noticed.

 

Danse took the baby next, and looked more at ease than Arthur would have expected. The mark on the ex-Paladin’s cheek had healed, but it still had a scar, a reminder of what Arthur had done to try and save him. “Ad Victoriam, little soldier.”

 

Teagan approached next, and he appeared unsurprised to see Danse. “Excuse me, Paladin, but my mate got out of her power armor for this. I’m going to need that child.” Of course Teagan knew Danse was alive. The man knew everything.

 

A part of Arthur felt unease at the idea of Teagan holding his newborn child, but he pushed it aside as Teagan cradled the child, gentler than anyone else so far. He tucked the child against his chest, smiling down at him, a smile Arthur had never seen, full of happiness and longing. He swayed slightly as he walked the baby to Ingram, who sat in a wheelchair, a blanket over her lap. He whispered to the baby as he went, and the child seemed to love his voice because it settled against him. He leaned in to place the baby in her arms, but still did not touch her other than a slight brush of skin at the exchange.

 

Teagan walked over to Arthur and slapped him on the back. “How is Glory?”

 

“She is sleeping. She is having trouble adjusting, I fear.”

 

“She’s tough. She’ll come around. If you need anything, believe it or not, I am capable of being helpful. I also suspect Ingram would love to give you two some alone time and watch the child.”

 

Arthur couldn’t miss the sadness in Ingram’s face, the way she held the child. He knew she couldn’t have any of her own, had seen the medical records after her accident.

 

His child was passed around, people offering praise, showering the baby with love. Even Deacon took a turn, though he looked uncomfortable with the whole thing.

 

Rachel and X6 were there, in the background. Neither struck him as baby people, but Rachel had finally stepped forward and took him. “I warned your mother about having to birth you. I guess I’m happy I saved you, as long as you don’t spit up on me.”

 

“Don’t threaten the baby, Rachel.” X6 took the baby next. “I will teach you to fight, little human.”

 

“He’s half human,” Rachel said.

 

“Little half-human,” X6 deadpanned back before passing the child to Gage.

 

“I did not expect this,” Arthur said, voice soft.

 

“Expect what?”

 

“Glory and I were just saying, when talking about names, that neither of us had any real family.”

 

Teagan chuckled. “Well, it seems you were wrong about that, weren’t you?”

 

“So it seems.”

 

He had family, and they filled this room.

 

 

#

 

A week had passed, and Glory had spoken little. She mostly sat in her room. She’d fed the baby at first, but she’d even failed at that. Cade had explained he wasn’t gaining weight fast enough, and they began to supplement with some formula mixture. Once they’d started giving bottles, the child had refused to latch anymore.

 

She couldn’t even feed her baby. Why had anyone thought she could do this?

 

She just failed at every turn. Arthur cared for the baby, but maybe that was best. Teagan would come and sit with her, speaking little, just a presence that reminded her she had friends.

 

Other’s visited, but left when it was clear she wasn’t up to talking. They made excuses that it was the healing, but she knew better.

 

It was because she was a shitty mother. Because she needed to leave, because she needed to let Arthur go, let their child go.

 

A scream from the next room had Glory on her feet.

 

Her child rarely cried, and never screamed like that. He was tough, like his father. Even as shitty a mother as she was, she knew that wasn’t a normal cry for him. Something was wrong.

 

She rushed through the adjoining door, into the nursery and froze.

 

Kells stood there, her child in his arms.

 


	26. Chapter 26

“Put him down,” Glory said over the baby's screaming.

 

Kells held a pistol in his hand, but he didn’t have it lifted. The asshole knew no one could touch him as long as he held that child. No one would dare risk the baby by shooting at him or attacking him. “He looks like a Maxson. I was around when Arthur was born, and he looked like this. This child will make a good Maxson, and I will make sure of it.”

 

“I won’t let you take my child, Kells.” Her child? For the first time, she really felt that way. This was her baby, her child, and Kells wouldn’t take him from her. No one would.

 

“I will. I will kill you and Arthur, leaving this child as the last Maxson. I will return with him to the Citadel and receive the reward I should have for ensuring the continuation of the Maxson line. I’d planned on simply killing you both anyway. Neither of you are fit to be part of the Brotherhood, let alone hold any power within it. However, when I heard news that you’d become pregnant, I realized the possibilities. So I waited until you gave birth. Now? Now I can continue my plan.”

 

“You will never walk out of this place with my child. I won’t let you. Arthur won’t let you. Give up and maybe we’ll let you live.” Like fuck. She’d tear him apart the moment he wasn’t holding her child. Glory took a step forward, but froze when he lifted his pistol at her.

 

“Be still.”

 

The door opened, and a guard in power armor hauled someone else in, someone with blood leaking down his split lip.

 

Teagan.

 

“Ah, good. I suggest you listen carefully, Teagan, because I don’t care for repeating myself.”

 

Teagan pulled himself tall, gaze darting through the room, taking in the details. His eyes had that cold surface to them, the one that terrified Glory, the one that she knew better than to trust. “I’m listening.”

 

“We have known each other a long time, and if there is one thing I know about you, it’s that you jump ship the moment a better opportunity presents itself. I expect you to do so again.”

 

“What could you offer me that is better than the ear of Elder Maxson and his mate? As I see it, you have one man and are using an infant as a shield. That isn’t a good thing to bet on, is it?”

 

“Have you lost your touch? You used to know everything, yet here I am, taking you by surprise, because I have more than that. Those Gunners you all decided to attack? They’re looking for revenge. They’ll tear this place apart as soon as I’m safely away with the child. You can stay here and be slaughtered, or help me. I’m offering you a future, Teagan. One for you and your mate.”

 

“Last I recall, your man shot my mate. I might not have loyalty to much, but you know how I feel about people fucking with my mate.”

 

Kells rocked the baby, trying to calm him even as he wailed. “And you slaughtered the man who did it. Let us call that enough, especially since if you don’t work with me, Ingram will die here with you and everyone else. I know the Citadel trusts you, that you have more people in your pocket than anyone should have. If you come with me, you will spin the right tales to the right people, and we will come out as heroes. We will be able to have anything we want since we'll have rescued the Maxson heir from the Commonwealth and brought him home.”

 

Teagan’s gaze moved over to Glory, and that flat look in it? Fuck, it forced her to shiver. “I’m sorry, Glory. I’m nothing if not practical.”

 

She wanted to cry. She’d started to believe he cared about her, that he cared about Arthur and their child. How could she have been so wrong? How could she have forgotten that his own mate didn’t want him. “I’ll find you and kill you,” she warned.

 

He flinched, but walked to the dresser where Arthur’s battlecoat was draped. He’d likely forgotten it during one of his visits. Teagan lifted it and walked slowly toward Kells. “The child’s screaming will draw attention. He spends most of his time with his father, so wrapping him in Arthur’s coat may calm him.”

 

Kells shook his head. “I’ve always hated babies. Here, you take it.” He passed the baby to Teagan, who wrapped it in Arthur’s coat.

 

Teagan tucked the child against his chest, wrapped in the coat, and stood beside Kells. “How do you plan our exit?”

 

“Vertibird. The one on the roof. I bribed two soldiers who were on the fence, and they’ve already taken control of it. Any minute now Arthur will be here, since I had another place a message that the child needed him. We will kill them, my guard has already left to get Ingram, and we’ll go.”

 

#

 

Arthur set his hand on the door to the nursery when a power armor clad hand stopped him. “Ingram?”

 

She lowered her voice. “There’s a problem, Arthur. Kells is in there. No, listen to me. His guard just came to me, told me he’d been sent to escort me to the vertibird.”

 

“Why did he get you?”

 

She frowned. “Teagan bought my life somehow. We both know he’ll sell anything he has to to get what he wants. It seems he sold you and Glory out. Unfortunately, the guard forgot that I live in this contraption. Not many can use power armor better than I can. He won't be a problem.”

 

Arthur’s temper slipped at the idea of Teagan betraying him. He’d actually thought he could trust the man, had started to think of him as family. “Okay. At least we know what we’re walking into.”

 

“I’ve already sent men to the roof to resecure our vertibird and eliminate his chance at escape. Since we know what’s in that room, secure weapons out of sight. Ready?”

 

Arthur stopped her. “I can’t lose my mate or my child.”

 

“You won’t. I promise, I won’t let you lose either of them.”

 

He slid his gun into the back of his waistband and tucked his blade beside it. Not perfect, but it would hide the obvious.

 

They walked into the room, hands lifted.

 

Even though he expected it, the sight of Kells, pistol pointed at his mate, had Arthur drawing his hands into fists. Worse? Teagan had the child, cradling it just like he had that first day, just after the birth, and so many times since then.

 

He’d thought Teagan cared about the child. Maybe even loved it, at least as much as Teagan could. He'd trusted his child and his mate to the man, and to think he could have been so wrong? It shook him.

 

“You do love to screw with my plans, Ingram. You always have.” Teagan held the infant tighter, frustration in his face despite his normal calm.

 

“And you love to make plans for me without my input.” Ingram crossed the room to stand beside Glory, the same in front of her position she’d taken after Kells had struck Glory before. “You’ve been trying to maneuver everyone for too long, Teagan. I thought you'd changed, thought maybe you'd picked a side other than your own, but I was wrong. It’s over, now.”

 

He sighed and nodded. “Yes, I suspect it is as well. However, I wanted you on that vertibird when it ended, away from this ugliness. Do not get yourself shot again, Ingram. I won't be very happy with you if you do.”

 

“As sweet as this is, you two need to stop. What happened to my guard, Ingram?” Kells' gaze stayed on Arthur, even as he spoke to Ingram.

 

“He’s dead. Next time, don’t underestimate me.”

 

“You’re as frustrating as your mate. If only you were as useful.”

 

Arthur interrupted them, wanting to focus the conversation.  “It’s worse than that, Kells. We’ve already taken back the vertibird. You’ve got no route of escape. You have nothing. Give in, and I’ll have you returned to the Citadel for trial there. You still have friends; they may not execute you.”

 

Kells face twisted, and he jerked the pistol between Glory and Arthur, backing up to keep everyone ahead of him. “You have ruined everything. This was supposed to be easy. When this all started, all you two had to do was be reasonable. I just wanted the Maxson line to continue, to lead the Brotherhood into its future. I could kill either of you right now, but what’s the point? I like to put bullets where they’ll do the most damage.”

 

Before Arthur could do anything, Kells twisted to aim the gun at the baby.

 

#

 

Glory moved faster than she had ever moved in her life. She charged Kells when she saw him moving, when she knew he planned to kill her child.

 

Nothing would take her kid, not while her heart still beat.

 

Teagan twisted his body at the same time, tucking the baby against him and curling around the child. The bullet struck him in the back, then another. There was no way they wouldn’t go through him, not at the distance. They came out in such quick succession, Glory wasn’t sure how many were fired as Teagan collapsed on the ground, arms still around the baby. She struck Kells, the gun flying from his grip and sliding across the floor.

 

She hit him, over and over again. After a moment, the crying of her child pulled her attention back. Kells could fuck himself, he didn't matter. The baby mattered. She stumbled off Kells, Ingram pressing her foot against his throat to keep him still, and nothing would be able to move a power armored foot.

 

Arthur was already on his knees beside Teagan, rolling him over.

 

They extracted the baby, who screamed but was unhurt. Three burn marks on the coat still wrapped around him made everything clear.

 

That’s why Teagan had wrapped him in Arthur’s coat, because Teagan himself had made it, knew it could withstand anything but a direct hit. He was trying to protect the child, both when he'd wrapped it in the coat and against when he took the hits to shield her child.

 

Teagan groaned, coughing as he easily gave the baby over. “He’s fine.” He said, voice weak.

 

Glory leaned down. “You weren’t betraying me?”

 

He smiled, but it held little humor. “Serves me right that no one might think I could be loyal. Of course not. Keeping you all alive is hard work. Paid off the gunner commander already, so no gunner backup is coming. The boys on the vertibird? Mine also, in case Kells got there.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Glory took the baby from Arthur, needing to reassure her that he was okay. “You should have just told us and we could have worked together.”

 

“Didn’t know when Kells was making his move. Believe it or not, I’m not all powerful. Didn’t want to risk anyone by being wrong. Too used to doing this on my own.”

 

Cade rushed in, kneeling down beside Teagan. “Enough talking. I need to get him into surgery to stop this bleeding." Another soldier lifted Teagan without another word.

 

“He’s okay, Glory.” Arthur set a hand on their child's side. “He’ll be fine. It’s finally over.”

 

Glory got to her feet, her infant in her arms. “Not yet, it isn’t.” Glory turned toward Kells, still pinned by Ingram. “You threatened my mate, my child. The funny thing is, I’ve been so worried that I couldn’t be a mother, that I’d be terrible at it, that I’d never be able to keep my child safe. And you? You spineless piece of shit, you proved me wrong. Nothing is ever going to hurt my child or my family. I may not be a mom who bakes fucking pies and shit, but I’m a mom who will end any threat to my child, and that includes you. So, Kells, what's my name? I told you you'd remember it, so tell me. I want to hear you say it."

 

Kells narrowed his eyes. "Glory."

 

"That's right, it is." She reached behind Arthur to grasp the pistol at his back, lifted it, and unloaded a shot into Kells’ head. “Now it’s over.”

 

#

 

Arthur smiled as he watched Glory feed their child. Nursing hadn’t worked out, but she held the bottle, rocking in the old chair they’d found. She hummed softly to him, calming him.

 

She’d bounced back after killing Kells, as if it had taken that bloodshed to remind her what she was capable of. It wasn’t perfect, and she still had doubts she’d whisper to him at night, but she’d started to realize there wasn’t just one kind of mother. She might not be like others, and that was okay. She'd spoken to Nora, to Haylen, come to realize that every parent or potential parent has the same fears. 

 

“How is my boy today?”

 

Glory smiled, a tired smile since she’d taken over the nighttime care, but a happy one. “Cranky. I think he got my bad attitude.”

 

“Well, I love your bad attitude, so I can hardly complain. How are you feeling today?”

 

“Cranky as well. I could use some sleep.”

 

The door opened and Teagan came in, still in a wheelchair. Cade had said he’d have a good week in one while he healed. The surgery had taken hours, Kells having shot him at least six times. No one had expected him to pull through, but if Arthur had learned on thing, it was that Teagan was craftier than anyone gave him credit for.

 

“My little namesake is cranky because he missed his daily walk with me. I'll blame it on Cade who insisted I do physical therapy.”

 

Glory laughed as Teagan took the baby away from her, the same gentleness he always used with the baby. “Neither of you are capable of walking.”

 

“Which is exactly why little Teagan and I get along. Ingram will do the walking for all three of us, which will be a welcome change for everyone.”

 

Ingram walked in, shaking her head at the joke before taking the handles of Teagan’s wheelchair and pushing him so he could hold the baby. "We will return Teagan in an hour."

 

"The little one, right? Because you can keep the other," Glory said.

 

"If he annoys me, I think I'll keep the baby and you can have him." Ingram smiled before wheeling them from the room.

 

After they left, Arthur sat beside Glory. “We never should have named him Teagan. He’ll never let us live that down. He now believes it makes him an automatic uncle.”

 

Glory curled up against Arthur. “That’s the rule. If you save the kid’s life, you get to have them named after you. It’s the law, Arthur, and even Elder Maxson can’t do shit about the law.”

 

Arthur pulled her tighter and pressed a kiss to her head. “I still can't believe I have you.”

 

Glory elbowed him. “Sorry to break it to you, but I have you. Not the other way around.”

 

“I don’t know about that. I’m thinking maybe I’ll tie you down next time. You could call me sir.”

 

Glory shifted over, into his lap, sliding her fingers into his hair to grip and force him look into her eyes. “Yeah, that’s not happening. Do you need me to remind you of why I’m in charge? Because we’ve got at least an hour free.”

 

He set his hands on her hips, pulling her against him. “Perhaps I need a reminder.”

 

Glory leaned in and bit down on his shoulder. “Brat. By the time I’m done, you’ll be begging me and remembering exactly why I’m in charge.”

 

He smiled at her, still unable to believe how damn lucky he’d gotten. He knew well how quickly life could take things away, but they’d come out of hell intact, stronger than ever. “You’re crazy, you know that? I couldn’t have imagined a better partner for me, someone who challenges me more, someone who makes me want to be a better person.”

 

She offered him a kiss, still holding him still by his hair, a reminder that she wasn’t letting him go, not right then and not ever. She pulled back and smiled, answering the thing he hadn't said but had meant, like Glory knew exactly how to read between the lines. “I love you too, Arthur.”

 

She was like the other new things in his life, the things she'd given him: their child, their friends, a family. So many things he’d never wanted, but things he now couldn't live without. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End :) I'll likely add an Ingram/Teagan piece to their one shot just so we can see them at the end, as well. Thank you for hanging in there! I plan to finish the Hancock story and move onto X6/Rachel's story. Then, we'll be headed back to Nuka World for both Mason's mate AND more Nora/Gage. If you have a request or suggestion, PLEASE let me know, I really do try to do those when I can :)


End file.
